So, This is how muggles life?
by cheesyribbon
Summary: "Tema tugas Akhir yang kalian ambil, agak similiar..." Hermione dan Draco saling memandang lalu kembali fokus menatap Profesor Mc Gonagall. "Karena kalian berdua sama sama mengambil muggle sebagai tema, Kalian berdua akan hidup layaknya muggle selama satu tahun kedepan" Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot.

Happy Reading!

1

xxx

"Jadi, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, tujuan saya memanggil kalian berdua kesini adalah untuk berdiskusi soal tugas akhir kalian berdua." Ujar Profesor mc gonagall setelah melihat dua murid tingkat tujuh dihadapannya saling melempar tatapan mematikan hanya karena duduk bersebelahan.

Tugas Akhir adalah salah satu syarat kelulusan yang diberlakukan Hogwarts, dimulai dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Hermione dan Draco masih berada ditahun kelima. Diawali dengan banyak sekolah sihir yang mulai memberlakukan Tugas Akhir sebagai syarat kelulusan, maka Hogwarts pun memberlakukan hal yang sama meskipun disambut protes sana sini. Tugas akhir itu berbentuk Perkamen yang berisi penelitian akan suatu tema yang diambil.

"Ya, Prof." Jawab lelaki berkepala pirang dan wanita dengan rambut semak bersamaan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan tema yang saya ajukan, Prof?" tanya Wanita berambut semak itu sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah meja sang profesor dengan tatapan apa-yang-salah? "Seingatku, beberapa hari yang lalu anda sudah menyetujui tema yang saya ambil." Diikuti dengan anggukan persetujuan dari lelaki berkepala pirang disebelahnya.

"Tidak, Bukan begitu." Professor Mc Gonagall mengeluarkan perkamen proposal pengajuan tema dan judul tugas Akhir milik kedua murid didepannya. "Tema yang kalian ambil, agak similiar..."

Hermione Granger menolehkan kepalanya kearah Draco Malfoy disebelahnya. "Malfoy, aku tidak tahu apa judul dan temamu, tetapi kau harus menggantinya. Demi merlin, aku sudah berpikir matang matang soal tema dan judul yang aku ambil, aku tak ingin menggantinya!"

Draco Malfoy mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak setuju. "Enak saja kalau bicara, Granger! Aku sudah memikirkan tema ini sejak tingkat enam. Aku harus menggantinya? Yang benar saja."

"Malfoy, Kau—" Hermione menatap Draco disebelahnya dengan tatapan sangar.

"Apa? Apa Granger?" jawabnya tak kalah sewot.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! Maukah kalian berdua mendengarkan dulu apa yang ingin aku sampaikan?" Profesor Mc Gonagall akhirnya berdehem keras sebelum menghentikan perdebatan dua murid pintarnya. "Saya bilang, tema kalian berdua agak similiar tetapi saya tidak mengatakan tema kalian berdua sama."

Akhirnya keduanya diam dan memperhatikan wanita didepannya itu yang sedang membuka dua perkamen persetujuan judul dan tema milik mereka berdua.

"Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Granger, kalian sama sama mengambil dunia muggle sebagai objek untuk diteliti, perbedaannya, Mr. Malfoy mengambil ruang lingkup pekerjaan muggle dan Ms. Granger mengambil ruang lingkup pelajar muggle."

Hermione dan Draco sama sama mengangguk paham dan diam diam melihat kearah satu sama lain dengan tatapan maaf-aku-sudah-marah-marah.

"Mr. Malfoy, kami meng-acc permintaanmu untuk magang di Malfoy Corps cabang muggle, sedangkan kami untuk menunjang penelitian Ms. Granger, kami sudah mendaftarkanmu di salah satu universitas di London. Kalian hanya akan diberi waktu penelitian selama dua semester waktu kuliah yang setara dengan 1 tahun."

Draco dan Hermione sama-sama mengangguk tanda paham.

"Dan satu lagi." Profesor Mc Gonagall mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang kelihatannya seperti kartu atm, menurut Hermione. "Karena sandaran kalian untuk melakukan penelitian didunia muggle adalah Hogwarts, maka kalian juga akan difasilitasi dengan sebuah apartemen bersama di London dan sebuah kendaraan yang nantinya—"

"Tapi Prof..." Profesor Mc Gonagall belum selesai berbicara, Hermione menyela pembicaraan profesor Mc Gonagall dengan nada protes. Bersamaan dengan Draco yang mengatakan;

"Tidak bisakah saya tinggal di Manor saja, Prof?"

"Bukankah kalian mau melakukan penelitian terhadap muggle? Saya kira, kalian harus berbaur dengan muggle, bukan begitu? Selama satu tahun, kalian tidak boleh menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Kalian juga harus memberikan tongkat sihir kalian padaku." Profesor Mc Gonagall mengulurkan tangannya meminta kedua ketua murid menyerahkan tongkatnya. "Aku akan menjaga tongkat kalian dengan baik, tentu saja. Kalian boleh kembali ke asrama dan berkemas. Hogwarts express akan diberangkatkan esok hari jam sepuluh."

xxx

"APA? Setahun?" tanya Harry dan Ron dengan suara kencang begitu Hermione kembali ke asrama dan menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Profesor Mc Gonagall tadi.

"Terlebih lagi dengan si Ferret itu." Ron mendengus kesal. "Kau benar-benar akan tinggal bersama dengannya?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya. "Itu adalah perintah, Ron. Mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya. Toh aku bukan seleranya Malfoy, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, maka aku bisa jamin kekhawatiranmu tak akan terjadi." Hermione menepuk pundak Ron yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

Rezim Voldemort sudah runtuh, semua murid tingkat tujuh akhirnya mengulang tahun ketujuhnya. Tak ada lagi ketakutan dan tak ada lagi yang harus ditakutkan. Semua asrama menjadi lebih akrab, tetapi ketegangan antara Trio Gryffindor dan Pangeran Slytherin sepertinya tak akan pernah padam. Meskipun mereka tidak terang-terangan saling berkelahi, tetapi Ron dan Harry masih sewot pada Draco. Sedangkan Hermione tidak ambil pusing, toh Draco sudah berhenti memanggilnya Mudblood, tapi tetap saja ia akan berpikir puluhan kali untuk mengakrabi Draco. Draco punya banyak tambahan penggemar wanita dan dua sahabatnya pasti akan marah padanya jika ia jadi berbaik hati pada Draco.

Sejak Rezim Voldemort runtuh, banyak anak anak gadis dari asrama lain mulai cari perhatian pada Draco. Hermione bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena Draco sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lebih ramah dan tidak lagi mementingkan status darah, gadis halfblood banyak sekali yang mengincar Draco untuk dikencani.

"Kau mau aku protes pada Profesor Mc Gonagall?" tanya Ron. "Aku bisa mencarikanmu tema dan judul yang baru untuk tugas akhirmu."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, mana bisa seenaknya diubah, Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione tidak menanggapi Ron yang masih meletup-letup emosinya karena keputusan dari Profesor Mc Gonagall.

"Atau kau merasa senang karena bisa tinggal satu tempat dengan Malfoy?!" teriak Ron ketika Hermione berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Hermione! Hermione! Jangan merasa bebas, Kami akan mengunjungimu setiap minggu!"

Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya.

xxx

"Kau tak membawa apapun, 'Mione?" tanya Ginny Weasley yang ikut mengantar Hermione ke gerbang depan Hogwarts.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku bisa membeli semua yang aku butuhkan nanti.."

"Oh, 'Mione.. aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Begitu juga dengan Harry, Ron dan Hagrid.." Ginny memeluk Hermione lembut. "Aku tidak menyangka akan berpisah satu tahun lamanya denganmu."

"Kau kan bisa berkunjung sesekali.. aku akan menuliskan alamatnya karena aku tidak akan membawa burung hantu kesana. Aku benar-benar akan hidup sebagai muggle, Ginny!" ujar Hermione bersemangat. Ia memang seorang muggle secara harfiah. Tetapi kenyataannya, ia menghabiskan hidupnya bertahun tahun lamanya menjadi penyihir. Sekarang ia punya kesempatan satu tahun merasakan menjadi remaja muggle seutuhnya. "Ini alamatnya, simpan baik baik!" Hermione menyerahkan selembar kertas ketangan Ginny.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung, 'Mione." Ginny mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sembari memasukkan kertas itu kesaku jubahnya."

"Oh ya, Gin." Hermione menoleh kearah Ginny. "Aku lebih suka kau berkunjung sendirian ke apartemennya nanti."

"Kenap—ah ya, Ron dan Harry bisa bersitegang dengan Malfoy nantinya.."

"Aku akan mengajak mereka berdua bertemu secara terpisah nanti. Mungkin di cafe atau restauran.."

"Aku masuk dulu, 'Mione!" Ginny berlari masuk kedalam aula besar dan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian menunggu Draco yang sudah terlambat dua puluh menit.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Protes Hermione ketika Draco berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts.

Draco tidak menghiraukan Hermione dan dengan santai mendorong kereta barang bawaannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membawa apapun?"

"Untuk apa? Aku rasa baju-bajuku disini sudah kelewat kuno, aku 'kan akan jadi mahasiswa.. tentu saja aku harus modis. Aku akan beli banyak baju nanti."

Draco mengangguk paham. "Aku juga akan berbelanja beberapa kemeja dan jas modis, aku kan akan jadi direktur."

Hening.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kereta thestral datang dan mengangkut Hermione juga Draco menuju stasiun. Keduanya diam-diaman, Hermione sesekali melirik Draco dan sebaliknya.

"Karena kita akan tinggal satu tempat.." Hermione memecah keheningan. "Begitu sampai, Ayo kita tulis peraturan-peraturan dan perjanjian yang harus dipatuhi selama tinggal bersama."

"Baiklah." Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hermione juga menganggukan kepalanya.

Hening.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan sangat canggung untuk tinggal bersama Hermione selama satu tahun kedepan.

xxx

Hermione membuka tirai pada jendela besar diruang tv. Apartemen yang disediakan Hogwarts benar-benar nyaman. Meskipun tidak besar, didalamnya ada dua kamar di sisi kiri dan kanan, dipisahkan oleh ruang tv dibagian tengah, juga dapur dan ruang makan. Dua kamar itu sebenarnya sama persis, tetapi Draco dan Hermione berdebat untuk menempati kamar bagian kanan. Alasannya simpel, dikamar mandinya ada bathub. Sedangkan dikamar bagian kiri hanya ada shower.

Perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Hermione, tentu saja karena ia jago berdebat dan kebaikan hati Draco untuk mengalah.

"Malfoy, kemari!" Panggil Hermione sambil membawa kertas dan pena. Ia lalu duduk disofa dan menaruh kertasnya diatas meja.

Draco akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya lalu duduk disebelah Hermione dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan ada-apa-memanggilku?

"Ayo kita tulis peraturan-peraturan selama kita tinggal disini!" Hermione membuka tutup penanya dan mulai menulis. "Satu.."

To Be Continued.

How is it? Please do Read and Review, Guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

I own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy Reading!

2

xxx

"Satu, tidak boleh mencampuri urusan satu sama lain." Tulis Hermione sambil mengatakannya keras keras. Draco mengangguk setuju untuk aturan yang itu.

"Dua, membagi tugas dalam membersihkan apartemen."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kita bisa sewa seorang maid untuk bersih-bersih."

"Sayangnya Hogwarts tidak memfasilitasi kita dengan seorang maid, Malfoy." Hermione menggigit bagian belakang pena itu sambil memikirkan aturan apa lagi yang harus ia tulis. "Ah, ya. Tiga, urus dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak diizinkan menyuruhku memasak untukmu ataupun menyuruhku mencucikan pakaianmu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau memakan masakanmu, Granger. Kudengar dari Patil Bersaudara kau tidak bisa memasak.."

"Diam kau." Hermione mendelik kearah Draco. "Empat, Harus membicarakan segala urusan dengan baik-baik. Kelima, tidak boleh membawa teman kencan kesini." Ucap Hermione sambil melirik kearah Draco. Di Hogwarts saja rumornya ia sudah meniduri banyak murid, mulai dari murid tingkat lima sampai tingkat tujuh. Bukan tidak mungkin Draco akan mempunyai teman kencan seorang muggle disini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau aku ingin berkencan dengan salah satu kawan kantorku?"

"Sewa saja kamar hotel. Aku tidak ingin jadi kambing congek diantara kau dan teman kencanmu." Hermione mengetuk ngetukkan penanya kemeja. "Ah! Keenam, karena mobil yang disediakan hanya satu, maka kau harus mengantarku ke kampus setiap pagi, dan menjemputku sore hari. Meskipun kelasku selesai sebelum sore hari, aku akan menunggumu menjemputku. Aku akan membaca buku diperpustakaan mungkin." Setelah menambahkan beberapa aturan lagi, Hermione menempel kertas itu di dinding.

Draco mengusap peluhnya ketika kertas itu sudah tertempel di dinding. "Memakai cara muggle benar-benar melelahkan." Draco lalu duduk disofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan sebagian besar energinya hanya untuk menempel sebuah kertas di dinding. Berkali kali Hermione memintanya untuk mengguntingkan selotip. Belum lagi ia harus mencari selotipnya, lalu guntingnya. Dengan cara sihir ia bisa menempel kertas itu dengan satu lambaian tongkat.

"Ah ya, Malfoy.. Hogwarts membekali kita dengan uang untuk membeli keperluan primer.. maka aku berbelanja makanan. Lemari es kita penuh, dan ini.. untuk komunikasi." Hermione datang dengan satu bungkusan besar. Setelah membongkar isinya, Hermione memberikan benda segi empat dengan lambang apel tergigit dibelakangnya pada Draco. Draco menerimanya dengan bingung. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara memakainya nanti."

Draco lalu melirik kearah jam dinding. Jam sepuluh malam. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur, Granger. Kau akan pergi ke kampus besok dan aku juga harus bekerja."

Hermione terkekeh mendengar perkataan Draco. "Belum terlalu malam menurutku.."

"Jangan berisik, tidurlah." Draco berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

xxx

"Granger!" Teriak Draco Malfoy sambil memasang dasi diruang tv, ia terus terusan memanggil Hermione karena gadis itu menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk siap-siap. "Apa kau pingsan didalam?"

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, Malfoy. Tunggu sebentar!"

Draco mendengus lalu duduk dikursi pantry sambil memakan roti dengan segelas kopi. Untuk meminum kopi pun, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu airnya mendidih. Muggle benar-benar tidak praktis. Pikirnya.

Draco segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang begitu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, untuk memarahi Hermione yang bahkan berdandan lebih lama dari dirinya. Teman-temannya selalu bilang ia akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk berdandan, dan sekarang Hermione menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berdandan ketimbang dirinya. "Granger kenapa—" kata-katanya tertahan melihat gadis yang selama ini tak pernah menarik perhatiannya keluar dari kamar dengan rok hitam selutut dan kemeja lengan pendek yang dimasukkan kedalam roknya. Rambutnya diikat keatas dengan rapi, bahkan ia memakai sedikit riasan. Hermione terlihat begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lihat di Hogwarts. Rambut semak, terkadang kantung mata yang begitu ketara hasil belajar semalaman, dan seragam Hogwarts yang selalu sama dari tahun ketahun.

"Aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Hermione sambil kembali berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berkaca, kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan riasannya.

"Tidak, Granger. Cepatlah, aku akan terlambat!" Draco Malfoy mengambil tas kantornya lalu berjalan terburu-buru keluar. Ia melihat kearah pintu dan tidak juga menemukan Hermione berjalan atau berlari kearahnya. "Granger!"

"Yaa!" Hermione akhirnya berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru dan sepotong roti ditangannya.

xxx

"Jadi, disini?" Draco menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung kampus Hermione dan melihat kesekitar. Masih pagi, tetapi banyak sekali siswa yang lalu lalang didepan mobilnya.

Hermione mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya dari kursi belakang. "Ingat, jemput aku setelah kau selesai dengan urusan kantormu, Malfoy. Aku akan meneleponmu."

Draco menganggukan kepalanya lalu membiarkan Hermione turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam kampusnya. Ia lalu kembali memacu mobil menuju kantornya. Tidak lama kemudian, perhatiannya tertuju pada benda persegi empat yang ia letakkan di jok yang tadi diduduki oleh Hermione. Benda itu bergetar. Draco mengambilnya dan nama Granger tertulis dilayarnya.

"Harus kuapakan..." keluhnya kesal sambil melihat kearah jalanan. Lampu merah. Ia lalu menggeser gambar telepon berwarna hijau dan sayup sayup terdengar suara Hermione.

" _Malfoy?"_

"Ya? Kenapa kau meneleponku? Bukannya kita baru bertemu sekitar 10 menit yang lalu?" Draco langsung memberuduli Hermione dengan banyak pertanyaan.

" _Aku tahu."_ Sahut suara disebrang sana. _"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tahu caranya mengangkat telepon."_ Hermione terkekeh.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu caranya. Sudah, kumatikan dulu. Sudah mau lampu hijau."

" _Kau bisa menggunakan earph—"_ sebelum Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco memutus sambungan teleponnya.

xxx

"Halo? Malfoy?" Hermione mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga karena suara Draco tidak terdengar. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar suara tut-tut-tut. "Dia mematikan teleponnya?" Hermione berdecak kesal.

Hermione segera mencari kelasnya. Ia sudah dapat susunan jadwal, tinggal mencari kelasnya saja. Ia lalu berjalan kearah denah gedung yang ditempel disebelah bagian administrasi kampus. "Yaampun tinggi sekali.."

"Kau mau keruangan yang mana?"

Hermione menoleh dan menemukan lelaki jangkung dengan mata kehijauan dan rambut coklat rapi berdiri disebelahnya. "Ah, aku mau kesini.." Tunjuknya pada satu buah ruangan di lantai 8.

"Aku juga mau kesana, ayo bareng." Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil berjalan, Hermione mengekor dibelakangnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hermione Granger.." ucap Hermione pelan, nyalinya mendadak ciut ditempat yang ia tidak kenal itu. "K-Kau?"

Lelaki itu menarik lengan Hermione untuk berjalan disebelahnya. "Namaku Ethan. Ethan Winchester. Aku berasal dari Kanada."

Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Perkenalan memang selalu canggung, kan?" Ethan tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kearah Hermione yang ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya jadwal kita banyak yang sama.."

"Be-benarkah?"

xxx

"Uncle Cornelius!" Draco segera menghampiri pamannya yang sedang berjalan kearah lift dan ikut masuk kedalamnya.

Cornelius Malfoy, paman Draco yang dipercaya oleh Lucius untuk menjadi direktur Malfoy Corps cabang muggle memencet tombol buka begitu melihat keponakannya berlari-lari kearahnya. "Draco! Kau hampir terlambat!"

"Aku tadi mengantar seseorang dulu." Draco merapikan dasinya dan sedikit menyisir rambut pirang platinanya.

"Siapa?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap pamannya tidak bertanya lebih jauh soal itu. Akan bahaya jika keluarganya tahu ia tinggal satu apartemen dengan Hermione Granger. Bukan soal status darah, meskipun ayahnya masih sangat mengharapkan Draco untuk mempertahankan kesucian darah murni, tetapi ia bisa diolok habis-habisan oleh keluarganya karena ia tinggal dengan seorang gadis. Bagaimanapun keluarganya sudah mengakui Hermione sebagai penyihir muggleborn terhebat yang pernah mereka kenal.

"Aku akan mulai acaranya sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, begitu namamu kupanggil, datanglah." Cornelius lalu keluar dari lift dan berjalan memasuki ruang aula perusahaan.

Draco menunggu diluar ruangan dengan gugup. Hari ini, Pamannya akan mengumumkan dirinya yang akan cuti dari jabatannya sebagai direktur, dan mengumumkan bahwa keponakannya, Draco Malfoy akan menggantikan posisinya selama satu tahun kedepan.

Begitu namanya dipanggil, Draco dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri didepan podium.

"Perkenalkan, Saya Draco Malfoy. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menggantikan Paman saya selama satu tahun kedepan. Saya memang masih muda, tapi mohon jangan ragukan kemampuan saya." Draco mendehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Karena seorang Malfoy, akan tetap jadi seorang Malfoy. Berapapun usianya."

Tepuk tangan meriah menghiasi akhir dari pidato sambutan Draco. Yang mereka semua tahu, keluarga Malfoy memang memiliki kemampuan berbisnis yang bagus, mereka tidak sedikitpun meragukan kemampuan keturunan Malfoy.

xxx

"Jadi, disini ruanganku?" tanya Draco sembari mengikuti Sophia, wanita yang mulai sejak hari ini akan menjadi asistennya. Cornelius mengatakan, Sophia hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari Draco, tetapi kemampuannya sebagai asisten tidak boleh diragukan. Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang cekatan, pandai mengurus orang-orang disekitarnya, juga tegas. Tingginya sekitar 160cm dengan tubuh langsing, kulit yang kelewat putih, rambut hitam legam dan matanya biru. Draco bisa menebak, Sophia pasti memiliki darah Jepang atau Cina.

"Ya, Mr. Malfoy. Ruanganmu disini." Sophia membuka tirai jendela besar diruangan kerja yang selama satu tahun kedepan akan dihuni bos barunya ini. "Ruanganku disebelah, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa meneleponku." Tunjuknya pada telepon diatas meja.

"Lalu nomormu?"

"Mr. Malfoy, semua telepon dikantor ini sudah saling terhubung, kau hanya perlu menekan tombol 1 dan telepon akan langsung tersambung ke telepon diruanganku." Sophia tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

Draco akhirnya mengangguk paham dan duduk dikursi kebesarannya setelah Sophia pergi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak sekali benda yang ia sendiri baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ia melirik komputer didepannya. "Apa ini? ...Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" gumamnya pelan.

Seharian itu, ia habiskan untuk menguras energi Sophia sampai sampai Sophia memboyong pekerjaannya masuk kedalam ruangan Draco. Draco terus menerus menelepon dan memanggilnya setiap sepuluh menit hanya untuk bertanya hal-hal yang sepele.

"Bagaimana cara menghidupkan benda ini?" tunjuknya pada komputer diruangannya. Sophia masih dengan senang hati membantunya. Ia tahu lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan bos sebelumnya, Cornelius Malfoy. Ia bisa memakluminya.

Tak lama kemudian Draco kembali meneleponnya.

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengetik sesuatu?" Sophia masih dengan senang hati membukakan microsoft word dan mengajarkan Draco cara memakainya.

Setelah itu, Sophia mulai bolak-balik ruangan bos barunya dan kembali dengan peluh dikeningnya. Bos barunya benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Sophia, aku mengetik sesuatu dan tidak sengaja menekan tombol merah, lalu sekarang ketikanku ada dimana?"

"Sophia, apakah aku bisa menyetel lagu?"

"Sophia, Bagaimana cara membesarkan volume? Atau mengecilkan?"

"Sophia, Aku bosan hanya dengan satu lagu saja, bisakah kau menambah lagunya? Aku tak tahu caranya.." Kali ini Sophia datang dengan membawa Laptopnya dan meletakkannya dimeja didepan sofa. "Kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya Draco polos.

Sophia mengeluakan sapu tangannya dan mengusap peluh dikeningnya. "Bagaimana—tunggu sebentar." Sophia meminum air dari botol minum yang ia bawa. Ia kelelahan tentu saja. "Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi bekerja kalau kau terus menerus memanggilku kesini, Mr. Malfoy? Aku membawa pekerjaanku kesini, jadi aku tidak perlu bolak-balik lagi."

"Begitukah?" Draco tersenyum tidak enak. Ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Sophia, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia lalu mendengar handphone sophia berbunyi. _Ringtone_ nya sepertinya adalah sebuah lagu. "Sophia, bisakah kau membuat lagu yang sedang terputar dihandphonemu ada diplaylistku? Aku menyukainya.." Draco lalu tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

Sophia menghela nafasnya.

xxx

"Kenapa lama sekali." Hermione memberengut sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Ia menoleh kearah Draco Malfoy disebelahnya. "Kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Ssst, Diamlah Granger. Kau benar-benar berisik." Draco menoleh kearah Hermione yang membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Sampai ketemu besok!" Hermione mendadahi seorang lelaki yang balas mendadahinya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang belum pernah Draco lihat sebelumnya.

Draco lalu memacu mobilnya agak mengebut. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia? Temanku." Hermione melepas ikatan rambutnya dan bersandar dijok mobil.

"Dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, sepertinya juga culun."

"Jangan menghina temanku." Hermione mendengus kesal. "Namanya Ethan. Ethan Winchester dari Kanada. Oh ya, Malfoy.."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau beli makanan cepat saji untuk makan malam? Aku sedang ingin cheese burger."

Draco mengangguk. "Dimana kita bisa membelinya? Oh, ya Granger.."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau mengajarkanku caranya menggunakan komputer malam ini?"

xxx

To Be Continued.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy reading!

3

xxx

first, saya banyak banyak berterimakasih sama temen-temen semua yang sudah review cerita saya, it means a lot!

Tenshi Kazenna: saya akan coba pertahankan sifat galaknya Hermione dan mudah mudahan bisa mempertahankan Draco supaya nggak terlalu ooc kekeke

Ido Nakemi: Ethan itu maybe anaknya John Winchester yang lain(?) btw saya udah jarang banget nemu orang yang tau supernatural :")

Terimakasih juga buat nuzla3002, Riska662 dan azzaynzi untuk reviewnya! :)

xxx

Hari ini Hermione mengenakan skinny jeans hitam dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hijau toska. Rambutnya digerai dengan satu jepit rambut untuk menahan helaian rambutnya agar tidak menjuntai kewajah dan menghalangi pemandangan. Belakangan Draco merasa ada yang berbeda dengan rambut Hermione, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak pernah lagi memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan 'Rambut Semak' pasti karena sekarang rambut Hermione tidak lagi terlihat seperti semak. Hanya bergelombang. Gelombang yang rapi. Produk kecantikan muggle ternyata secanggih teknologinya. Entah shampo apa yang Hermione gunakan.

Draco kini sudah lebih beradaptasi dengan teknologi muggle –setelah membuat Sophia memindahkan laptopnya keruangan Draco selama tiga hari penuh— ia kini lebih mandiri. Hermione juga mengajarinya banyak hal. Bagaimana cara menyalakan dan memakai Handphone, Komputer, juga TV.

"Dah, Malfoy!" Hermione mengambil cardigannya lalu menoleh kearah Draco yang mengangguk datar. "Angkat teleponku kalau aku menelepon!" sungut Hermione dengan nada kesal. Ia memaksa Draco mendengarkan kuliahnya tentang cara menggunakan handphone yang baik dan benar setiap malam karena Draco selalu saja tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Draco hanya mengacungkan jempolnya menanggapi komplain Hermione. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mengangkatnya, tetapi ketika ia baru mau menggeser gambar telepon warna hijau, teleponnya sudah dimatikan. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah gerakannya yang terlalu lambat atau Hermione yang kurang sabar menunggunya mengangkat telepon.

"Winchester!" Hermione tersenyum senang dan memanggil satu-satunya teman yang ia punya saat ini.

"Granger!" Ethan lalu balik tersenyum dan berlari kecil kearah Hermione. "Mau kekelas bersama?"

Hermione mengangguk menyambut ajakan Ethan dan berjalan disebelahnya. "Kau selalu datang pagi sekali, Winchester."

"Begitu juga denganmu, Granger. Selalu saja turun dari mobil yang sama. Di jam yang sama." Ethan terkekeh dan menoleh kearah Hermione. "Ayahmu?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Bukan ayahku, dia hanya... Supirku. Yeah, Supirku." Hermione menggaruk tengkuknya dan menelan ludah gugup. Kalau Draco mendengarnya, ia pasti langsung meng-avada kedavra Hermione ditempat.

"Begitukah.."

Hening beberapa lama. Pikiran Hermione masih melayang-layang pada perkataannya tadi. Ia heran mengapa ia berbohong pada Ethan. Dia bisa saja jujur pada Ethan dan berkata bahwa yang mengantarnya setiap pagi adalah Temannya yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Toh dia dan Draco tinggal dikamar yang berbeda.

"Granger, mau makan siang bersama hari ini?"

xxx

"Selamat pagi, Sir!"

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas sapaan-sapaan karyawatinya dengan senyum manis. Ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai bos yang judes dan selalu berwajah masam. Sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini, dan hari hari dan minggu-minggu sebelumnya pun sama. Rasanya rahangnya mau copot juga terasa pegal. Ia segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat.

To: Uncle Cornelius

 _Uncle, dimana aku bisa melakukan pijat rahang?_

 _Rahangku sakit sekali._

From: Uncle Cornelius

 _Kenapa? Ada yang menghajarmu?_

To: Uncle Cornelius

 _Mana ada yang berani menghajarku._

 _Karyawatimu kelewat ramah. Tiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan hampir seratus sapaan, jadi mau tak mau aku harus tersenyum._

 _Rahangku sakit. Jawab pertanyaanku._

From: Uncle Cornelius

 _...bilang padaku, karyawati bagian mana yang selalu menyapamu setiap pagi,_

 _Biar kupecat satu persatu._

To: Uncle Cornelius

 _Uncle aku bukan anak kecil lagi._

 _Aku tahu kau sangat peduli padaku, tapi masa' kau akan memecat mereka hanya karena_

 _Mereka menyapaku?_

From: Uncle Cornelius

 _Bukan, Bodoh._

 _Mereka tak pernah menyapaku setiap pagi._

 _Kurang ajar._

Draco hampir saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membaca pesan dari pamannya 5 menit yang lalu itu. Jika saja ia tidak melihat Sophia duduk disofa ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk kembali ke ruanganmu karena aku sudah seratus persen mengerti soal komputer?"

Sophia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sir, tapi ini ruangan saya. Ruangan anda disebelah sana." Sophia menunjuk kearah pintu ruangan Draco.

"Ah—ya. Maksudku datang kesini adalah karena aku ingin bilang kalau aku mau dibuatkan satu cangkir kopi. Antarkan keruanganku." Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keruangannya. "Dan tolong bawakan dokumen-dokumen untuk aku pelajari. Aku harus tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh investor untuk rapat besok."

"Yes, Sir!" jawab Sophia sambil tertawa kecil.

xxx

Setelah menghadiri dua kelas, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perpustakaan untuk menunggu Draco menjemputnya. Sejak kuliah disini selama tiga minggu, ia baru bisa menginjakkan kakinya diperpustakaan hari ini. Karena disini, banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Kantin, Taman depan, Belakang, Rooftop dan banyak taman taman lainnya.

Mulut gadis emas Gryffindor itu menganga lebar melihat perpustakaan besar ini. Sangat terang, dan bernuansa modern. Berbeda dengan perpustakaan di Hogwarts yang berkesan suram sehingga tidak banyak siswa yang datang kesana. Ia merasa bisa berlama-lama diam disini. Bahkan mereka menyediakan Sofa dan meja belajar.

To: Malfoy

 _Aku sudah selesai kuliah,_

 _Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu._

Hermione lalu mengambil beberapa buku psikologi remaja dan membacanya dengan seksama. Untuk tugas akhirnya, tentu ia perlu mengenal bagaimana keadaan psikis murid muggle pada umumnya. Pada saat itu, dua pesan mampir ke handphonenya. Ia membukanya satu persatu.

From: Malfoy

 _Akan kukabari kalau aku sudah sampai didepan kampusmu._

From: Ethan Winchester

 _Granger?_

 _Aku menunggumu didekat gerbang depan._

 _Kau mau kesini?_

Hermione segera mengambil kartu perpustakaannya untuk meminjam buku-buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu ia berjalan ke gerbang depan.

To: Malfoy; Ethan Winchester

 _Oke._

xxx

"Apa dia temanmu satu-satunya, Granger? Atau kaulah satu-satunya teman lelaki itu?" tanya Draco Malfoy begitu Hermione masuk kedalam mobil dan lagi-lagi menemukan lelaki bersurai coklat dan mata kehijauan disebelah Hermione.

"Itu namanya kebaikan hati, Malfoy." Hermione memasang sabuk pengamannya sebelum menoleh kearah Draco yang menatap Ethan yang masih berdiri diluar mobil. "Winchester adalah temanku satu-satunya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia banyak membantuku. Dia selalu menemaniku saat aku menunggumu menjemputku.."

"Entah mengapa, aku punya firasat buruk soal dia, Granger. Firasatku biasanya tidak meleset." Draco akhirnya memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Bagaimana penelitianmu? Sudah berjalan?"

Hermione tidak menanggapi kalimat pertama Draco. Baginya Ethan adalah Pria yang baik. Dan tak ada alasan untuk ketakutan Draco akan terjadi. Bagaimana bisa, lelaki sebaik Ethan berbuat jahat padanya. Yah- meski ia baru mengenalnya belum lama. "Aku sudah meminjam beberapa buku muggle untuk referensi. Kau? Apakah terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memulai penelitian?"

Draco menggeleng. "Aku sedang menganalisa keadaan karyawan dan karyawati muggle-ku."

"Apakah enak menjadi seorang muggle?"

"Aku lelah." Draco menoleh kearah Hermione dan melihat gadis itu menatapnya balik dengan tatapan aku-paham-bagaimana-perasaanmu. "Menjadi muggle begitu melelahkan. Untuk kopi saja aku harus beberapa kali menelepon asistenku untuk mengisi ulang gelas kopiku. Padahal aku bisa menggunakan sihir untuk membuatnya otomatis terisi ketika habis. Aku harus berpegal-pegal menandatangani ratusan dokumen. Aku tidak bisa menandatanganinya langsung. Aku harus membacanya dahulu. Jika menggunakan sihir, aku bisa memakai pena bulu menulis sendiri dan perkamen yang membacakan dirinya sendiri untukku."

Hermione mengangguk tanda setuju. Meskipun ia seorang muggle, ia mengakui menjadi muggle sedikit melelahkan. Tidak bisa berapparate untuk berpergian kemana-mana, konsentrasinya terpecah ketika kuliah karena ia harus mencatat dan mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya sekaligus karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan pena bulu menulis sendiri disini. "Tetapi, itu adalah hal unik dari menjadi seorang muggle, kan?"

Kali ini Draco yang mengangguk tanda setuju. "Ngomong – ngomong Granger.."

"Ya?"

"Dimana tempat untuk memijit rahang?"

"Ha?"

xxx

Draco terbangun dengan mata merah dipagi hari. Kemarin, ia baru saja membeli sebuah notebook dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya tadi malam. Setelah selesai, ia baru tidur pukul 1 dini hari.

Hari ini hari minggu, Draco tidak ada pekerjaan apapun dihari minggu. Ia mengecek handphonenya, tak ada pesan apapun. Biasanya, Sophia akan menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan hanya sekedar untuk membangunkan atau memberitahu jadwalnya. Apakah ada rapat, atau ada pertemuan dengan investor, tetapi Malfoy Corps sendiri adalah investor bagi beberapa perusahaan besar lainnya. Meskipun telepon Sophia sangat membantunya untuk bangun tepat waktu, Alarm Granger-lah yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu memasang alarmnya dengan volume yang kelewat keras. Apakah telinganya baik-baik saja?

"Pagi, Malfoy!" Hermione yang sedang menata telur mata sapi diatas piringlah yang ia lihat pertama kali dipagi ini. "Kemari! Moodku sedang baik, jadi aku membuat dua porsi sarapan untuk kita berdua."

Draco duduk dikursi pantry dan melihat satu gelas kopi, satu piring berisi pancake, dan piring lain berisi telur mata sapi dan sosis goreng. "Bagaimana caranya membuat moodmu baik setiap hari, Granger?"

Hermione terkekeh pelan. "Yah. Tidak sulit, kok."

Draco mengangkat alisnya tanda tertarik. Hermione memang bukan koki yang andal, tetapi menu sarapannya selalu saja menggugah selera. Ia harus memutar otak agar Hermione mau memasak untuknya setiap pagi.

"Moodku biasanya selalu baik, kecuali ketika aku sedang menstruasi." Hermione terkekeh lalu duduk disebelah Draco.

Draco merenyitkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Ingatan Draco melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu dan hari hari sebelumnya. Ketika Hermione marah marah padanya tiap pagi dan bertanya 'Malfoy, kau lihat tasku yang warna pink?' 'Malfoy, kau lihat kemejaku yang warna peach?' 'Malfoy! Kau kemanakan sepatu ketsku? Kemarin masih ada disini!' dan ketika Draco mengatakan padanya 'Aku tidak tahu' Hermione akan balik memarahinya dengan ucapan 'Kau juga tinggal disini kenapa bisa tidak tahu?!' lalu Hermione akan cengengesan karena menemukan barang-barang yang sejak tadi jadi perdebatan ada dikamarnya. Hermione benar-benar sering menguji kesabarannya dipagi hari.

"Ya, tentu saja." Hermione mengangguk sambil membawa dua buah garpu dan dua buah pisau makan lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Draco. "Ngomong-ngomong Malfoy. Kau selalu terdengar menelepon seseorang setiap pagi. Siapa yang kau telepon?"

Draco menyuap Pancake kemulutnya. "Asistenku. Namanya Sophia. Sebenarnya sudah bekerja sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ia meneleponku untuk membangunkanku, atau hanya sekedar memberitahu jadwalku."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk sambil memotong sosis lalu memakannya. "Apa kalian begitu dekat sehingga ia sering meneleponmu?"

"Ya. Dia asisten yang hebat. Umur kami tidak berbeda begitu jauh, kami beberapa kali berjalan jalan atau makan bersama. Karena dialah yang paling dekat denganku dikantor. Teman mengobrolku satu-satunya. Meskipun banyak karyawati lain yang umurnya tidak terpaut jauh denganku." Tanpa diminta, Draco menceritakan soal Sophia pada Hermione yang mau tak mau harus mendengarnya.

"Apa kau... pernah tidur dengannya?"

"Di beberapa kesempatan. Pertama kali melakukannya, aku tidak sengaja. Karena aku mabuk. Tetapi setelah itu, ia melakukannya dengan sukarela. Kami sama sama menikmatinya." Draco memandang Hermione yang diam-diam memandang horor kearah dirinya. Pantas saja seringkali Draco pergi dimalam hari dan baru pulang dini hari. Pesona Draco Malfoy memang tidak bisa ditolak. "Ia banyak mengajariku soal alat-alat elektronik. Orangnya supel sekali. Tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Selera humornya juga sangat bagus. pas denganku."

"Lain kali minta padanya saja kalau kau ingin diajari sesuatu." Hermione mendelik kearah Draco. "Aku juga sedang dekat seseorang bernama Ethan Winchester. Yang selalu menemaniku kalau aku sedang menunggumu menjemput. Orangnya sangat perhatian, kau tahu, Malfoy? Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti _princess_ sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja, yang dekat denganmu kan hanya Potter, Weaselbe dan Hagrid." Draco menyeruput kopinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Itulah apa yang aku bilang!" Hermione menoleh kearah Draco, matanya berbinar-binar membuat Draco sedikit ketakutan. "Dia selalu menempatkanku disisi trotoar ketika kami jalan bersama, ia menyeka mulutku ketika makan jika ada saus yang menempel disekitar bibirku dan ia selalu memakaikan jaketnya padaku jika aku terlihat kedinginan."

"Cih. Aku juga bisa seperti itu." Draco mengambil koran diatas meja dan membacanya. "Apa kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

"Demi Merlin, Malfoy. Apa hanya hal itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau tadi menanyakan hal itu duluan." Draco mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi aku bertanya balik padamu. Salah?"

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah muda. Ialah yang bertanya soal itu duluan pada Draco, dan sekarang Draco bertanya balik padanya. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya."

"Kau tak mungkin masih _virgin_ , kan Granger? Kau bukannya pernah kencan dengan Viktor Krum?"

Pacaran apanya. Hermione mendengus. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Viktor lebih pantas dianggap sebagai kawan surat. Boleh juga disebut ia pacaran dengan burung hantu milik Viktor. Viktor rajin mengiriminya surat tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengunjunginya. Ia lebih sering bertemu dengan burung hantu milik Viktor ketimbang dengan pemiliknya.

"Jadi, kau masih _virgin_?" Draco menyeringai melihat Hermione membatu ketika Draco bertanya soal itu. "Jangan sampai Winchester menghambat penelitianmu, Granger."

"Tidak akan. Aku ini masih gadis emas Gryffindor, tahu." Hermione berjalan kearah Draco dan mengambil koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Sekarang giliranmu mencuci piring, Malfoy."

Draco melirik tumpukan piring didapur. "Lain kali kau harus hemat piring, Granger."

"Yah, jika tak apa bagimu untuk menyatukan Pancake yang manis dengan telur mata sapi dan sosis yang asin."

"Oh, _come on_!"

Hermione tertawa melihat wajah Draco tertekuk kesal.

xxx

Siang itu mereka habiskan untuk menonton film disalah satu channel TV. Draco sangat menikmati film-film yang ia tonton hari itu. Ia tidak tahu muggle sangat kreatif dalam membuat film. "Granger, apa sudah tidak ada lagi makanan bulat-bulat bergerigi yang tadi kau bawa?"

Hermione menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Popcorn maksudmu? Aku bisa membuatnya lagi kalau kau ingin."

"Aku ingin." Potong Draco cepat membuat Hermione memukul pundaknya sebal. Karena Draco yang ternyata punya ketertarikan yang besar pada makanan muggle, ia jadi sering menyuruhnya untuk membeli banyak hal. _Burger, Cheeseburger, Fried Chicken_ sampai Hermione bosan memakannya setiap sore.

"Malfoy, sepertinya kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts dalam keadaan gemuk kalau kau terus-terusan begini." Hermione membawa semangkuk popcorn dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Tidak akan."

"Pipimu jadi lebih chubby. Badanmu juga jadi lebih berisi."

"Benarkah?" Draco mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikan tubuhku, Granger? Apa kau hanya memperhatikannya? Atau kau membayangkan—umph. Hey!"

"Hentikan, Draco Malfoy." Hermione menyumpal mulut Draco dengan beberapa potong popcorn. "Pikiranmu kotor sekali. Tentu saja karena aku punya mata, aku bisa melihat badanmu agak sedikit berisi akhir akhir ini."

"Benarkah? Tapi Sophia tak pernah sekalipun memprotes tubuhku ketika kami bercinta.." Draco akhirnya meraba perutnya sendiri. "Apa yang dilakukan muggle untuk membuat otot?"

xxx

"Ini- sangat-melelahkan. Ini sangat berbeda dengan Quidditch.." Nafas Draco Terengah-engah sambil mengusap peluhnya. Disaat seperti ini, Hermione dengan teganya menambah kecepatan Treadmill yang sedang dipakai Draco. "Demi Merlin, Grangerh." Draco melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada gadis disebelahnya yang sama berkeringatnya.

"Tahan sepuluh menit lagi, Malfoy." Hermione juga menambah kecepatan Treadmillnya dan bertahan selama sepuluh menit. "Kita selesai—Malfoy?" Hermione melihat disekitar karena Draco sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan dilihatnya Draco berdiri didepan _vending machine_. Membatu didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione menghampiri Draco.

"Bagaimana cara mengambil itu?" tunjuknya pada satu botol air mineral. "Apa mereka hanya pajangan di dinding?"

"Tidak, Bukan." Hermione tertawa geli lalu mengambil uang recehnya dan memasukkannya ke tempat koin di _vending machine_ itu. "Nih, kau pasti haus."

Draco membuka botol minum itu dan memberikannya pada Hermione. " _Ladies first_."

Hermione hanya menatap Draco dan botol minum itu bergantian. Tidak mengerti kenapa Draco jadi sebaik itu padanya.

"Minumlah duluan. Kau bilang belum pernah diperlakukan seperti _princess_? Aku akan berbaik hati membuatmu merasakannya." Draco menyodorkan botol minum itu lagi. Hermione mengambilnya lalu meminumnya sebagian. "Jangan pakai baju yang terlalu terbuka. Kau tak tahu isi hati lelaki saat melihat wanita mengenakannya." Tunjuk Draco pada tanktop ketat dan celana training sepaha yang dikenakan Hermione.

Hermione merenyitkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata Draco, bahkan hampir tersedak. Untung saja Draco dengan cepat menepuk punggungnya.

"Granger?"

Hermione menoleh dan menemukan Ethan dengan pakaian olahraga dan handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau berolahraga disini juga? Oh, kau membawa sup—" Hermione cepat cepat menutup mulut lelaki berambut coklat itu dan membawanya pergi keluar. "Malfoy, kau tunggu disini."

Hermione menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eu- itu- sebenarnya dia bukan supirku. Dia temanku. Kami tinggal diapartemen yang sama, tapi kami tidur dikamar yang berbeda, kok." Ucap Hermione cepat. "Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku mengenalkannya sebagai supirku tempo hari."

Ethan tertawa keras. Membuat Hermione menatapnya.

"Kau tidak marah karena aku membohongimu?"

Ethan lalu meletakkan tangannya dikepala Hermione dan mengusapnya pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak marah. Siapa namanya tadi? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Malfoy Corps adalah perusahaan yang sangat terkenal, dan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal mengatakan bahwa Malfoy Corps memiliki Direktur baru. Lagipula, aku sudah menduga kau bersama dengan lelaki itu setiap pagi. Warna rambutnya sangat khas. Aku belum pernah melihat rambut pirang platina dimiliki orang lain selain Keturunan Malfoy.. direktur Malfoy Corps yang sebelumnya juga memiliki rambut pirang yang sama"

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Malfoy Corps, Winchester.."

Ethan tidak menanggapi Hermione lalu berjalan kearah lelaki pirang yang sedang minum sambil mengusap peluhnya. "Jadi, Draco Malfoy, benar?"

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Ethan, Ethan Winchester." Ethan menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Draco dan Draco menyambutnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, Malfoy."

xxx

To be continued

10 page words.. hope you guys like this chapter as well!

Please keep read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy reading!

4

xxx

i'm so soo Happy to read all of the reviews. Thank you so much, it means a lot! Sebenernya agak khawatir juga, Apa saya updatenya kecepetan? Tapi berhubung saya lagi ga terlalu sibuk, ya diusahakan secepat mungkin update well, saya akan update ketika chapter selanjutnya sudah selesai saya ketik. That means, when you read this chapter, chapter 5 sudah selesai saya ketik dan akan diupdate begitu saya sudah selesai mengetik chapter 6 c: i'm just a not-that-busy superstudent(?) on the last semester, so i have lots of free time to continue this fanfiction kekeke

ide pun lagi mengalir dengan lancarnya dan itu yang bikin saya stay didepan pc seharian kemarin untuk mengetik 2 chapter sekaligus. Takut idenya jadi lupa kalau dinanti nanti ngetiknya xD

So, i hope you guys tidak bosan kalau kedepannya story ini terus diupdate terlalu cepat c:

Ido Nakemi: i'm fallin for Dean as well! Waiting for season 12, so excited!

Tenshi Kazenna: syukurlah kalau chapter 3 nggak mengecewakan.. Semoga chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga nggak mengecewakan ya c:

Puma178: maybe yes, maybe no(?) xD

: Syukurlah kalau bikin kepo(?) kekeke

Azzaynzi: mudah-mudahan chapter kedepannya pun ga membosankan, ya c:

Thank you untuk reviewnya nuruko03, rikarika, dan anggraini M. Please keep read and review!

xxx

Hermione tidak ada jadwal apapun dihari jumat. Ia keluar dari kamarnya pukul sembilan pagi dan tidak menemukan Draco dimanapun. Draco pasti sudah berangkat kekantornya. Hal pertama yang Hermione lakukan adalah berkeliling apartemen untuk memeriksa segala sesuatunya. Khusus pagi ini, hidungnya mengendus bau hangus. Ia mengendus bau hangus disekitar dan mengikuti bau itu. Bau hangus itu mengantarkan Hermione ke dapur dan menemukan kompor menyala dengan wajan diatasnya. Disebelahnya terdapat cangkang telur kosong. Sepertinya Draco memasak telur untuk sarapannya pagi itu dan pergi kekantor tanpa mematikan kompor. Kalau saja Hermione terlambat bangun sedikit, ia pasti sudah mati dilalap api.

Hermione menghela nafas. Banyak hal yang Draco tidak bisa lakukan. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Draco belajar dengan cepat, hanya saja ia selalu lupa kalau ia adalah seorang muggle sekarang. Tidak secara harfiah memang. Draco selalu meninggalkan sesuatu dalam keadaan yang tidak beres. Shower dalam keadaan menyala, televisi dalam keadaan menyala, lemari es dalam keadaan terbuka dan sekarang, kompor dalam keadaan menyala. Sampai kapan ia akan lupa bahwa benda-benda muggle tidak akan bekerja dengan sendirinya. Hermione akhirnya menghabiskan beberapa lama untuk membersihkan wajan yang sudah hangus dibagian bawahnya itu. "Argh, Malfoy. Lama-lama aku bisa gila karenamu." Keluhnya kesal.

Bukan kali ini saja Hermione membersihkan kekacauan yang Draco buat. Membersihkan wajan sih hal kecil, meskipun begitu tetap saja menyebalkan untuk Hermione karena belakangan ini ia rajin merawat kukunya dan pergi kesalon untuk _menicure, pedicure_ dan mengecat kukunya. Ia jadi ingat seminggu yang lalu, ketika Harry, Ron dan Ginny berkunjung kekampusnya. Draco –yang hari itu tidak datang kekantor karena kelelahan- menghubunginya karena busa keluar dari mesin cuci dan memenuhi ruang pencucian.

Hermione tak tahu Harry, Ron dan Ginny berencana mengunjunginya kekampus. Mereka tidak punya media komunikasi. Profesor Mc Gonagall yang tidak bisa mengingat alamat apartemen Hermione, hanya bisa memberitahu nama Kampus Hermione ketika Ron dan Harry bertanya. Ginny pun menepati janjinya untuk tidak membawa Harry dan Ron ke apartemen Hermione. Karena tak bisa menghubungi Hermione, jadi mereka membawa foto Hermione dan bertanya pada seluruh siswa 'Apa kau pernah melihat gadis ini?' akibatnya, satu kampus jadi mengenalnya.

" _Mione!" Ron melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Hermione duduk dibangku taman dengan seseorang disebelahnya. "Siapa, DIA?" Tanya Ron sambil menunjuk lelaki disebelah Hermione dengan dagunya dan menatapnya sinis._

 _Hermione terkesiap dan dengan reflek menggeser duduknya sedikit. Kaget sekaligus bahagia sekali bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Ia lalu menunjuk lelaki disebelahnya. "Namanya Ethan. Ethan Winchester. Winchester, kenalkan ini teman-temanku. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley dan Ginny Weasley."_

 _Ethan akhirnya berjabat tangan dan membiarkan ketiga teman Hermione menggesernya dari tempat disebelah Hermione. Ia diam-diam mengirim pesan kepada Hermione._

 _ **Granger, temanmu yang rambutnya merah itu kenapa?**_

 _ **Ia menakutiku.**_

 _Hermione membacanya dan melirik Ron yang terus saja menatap Ethan dengan tatapan sinis lalu ia membalas pesan Ethan._

 _ **Sebaiknya kau pergi dulu, Winchester.**_

 _ **Ia hanya overprotective padaku. Kami sudah bersahabat cukup lama.**_

 _Setelah Ethan pergi –dengan alasan kegiatan club- Ron akhirnya melepas pandangan matanya dari lelaki itu. "Siapa dia, Mione?"_

" _Temanku."_

" _Hanya teman?"_

" _Iya, Ron. Hanya teman." Hermione nyengir lalu membuat v dengan kedua jarinya. "Aku boleh punya teman, kan?"_

" _Kampusmu bagus, Mione..." Ginny berdecak kagum sebelum akhirnya menatap Hermione dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Mione, kau sangat... Muggle."_

 _Hermione yang hari itu memakai rok selutut berwarna putih dan atasan kaus berwarna hitam yang ia masukkan kedalam rok, juga boot pendek berwarna vanilla, rambut bergelombangnya tergerai indah dengan jepit dibagian pinggir, tersenyum malu._

" _Dan lihat wajahmu, 'Mione.. aku bersumpah kerutan gara-gara kau stress belajar sekarang hilang.. kau pasti banyak melakukan perawatan disini..." Ginny mengusap wajah Hermione sambil memujinya dan Ron juga Harry tidak bisa melepas matanya dari menatap Hermione yang jadi jauh lebih cantik._

 _Siang itu, Hermione habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama ketiga sahabatnya, mereka saling bertukar cerita—Ron terus saja bercerita bahwa Lavender Brown kembali mengejarnya setelah sekian lama, Ginny dan Harry bercerita soal hubungan mereka. Mengadu lebih tepatnya. Ginny mengadu soal Harry, sementara Harry harus menundukkan kepalanya karena Hermione menceramahinya._

 _Tiba tiba handphonenya bergetar. Nama Malfoy terpampang di layar. Hermione takut Ron dan Harry akan marah jika ia mengobrol dengan Draco. Maka ia tidak mengangkatnya. Lalu satu buah pesan masuk dengan status urgent. Dari Malfoy._

 _ **Granger! Tolong aku!**_

 _ **Angkat teleponmu, bodoh!**_

 _Hermione jadi panik membaca pesan Draco, ia segera mengangkatnya begitu Draco meneleponnya._

" _Ada apa, Malfoy?"_

" _Mengapa Si Ferret bodoh itu meneleponmu?!" kali ini Ron yang langsung emosi begitu tahu Hermione mengangkat telepon Draco._

" _APA? RUANG MESIN CUCI TERTUTUP BUSA?" Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah paniknya ia lalu cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan segera kesana."_

 _Ginny langsung menahan tangan abangnya, juga tangan pacarnya dari mengejar Hermione. Ia tahu Draco Malfoy membuat onar, dan jika mereka bertiga ikut, tentu saja akan memperkeruh suasana. Dua lelaki didepannya itu pasti akan mencari gara-gara dengan Malfoy. "Karena kita sudah disini, mau berjalan – jalan?"_

 _Sementara itu Hermione megap-megap begitu masuk keruang pencucian. Busa dimana-mana dan air sabun menggenangi lantai. Mesin cuci terus saja mengeluarkan busa. Hermione tak bisa begitu saja mematikannya karena itu adalah mesin cuci otomatis. "Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin mencuci, aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk memasukkan pakaian dan sabun kedalam mesin cuci. Jadi aku melakukannya. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa hal ini terjadi."_

" _Berapa banyak sabun yang mau masukkan? Oh—astaga." Hermione sekali lagi dibuat kaget ketika melihat bungkusan sabun didalam mesin cuci, ikut terputar-putar bersama pakaian Draco. "Lain kali... masukkan dua sendok saja."_

Lalu seharian itu, mereka habiskan dengan membersihkan ruang pencucian. Juga ceramah dari Hermione untuk Draco.

Disatu sisi, Hermione makin akrab dengan Malfoy junior itu. Dua bulan lebih tinggal bersama membuat keduanya lebih memahami satu sama lain. Draco kini paham kalau Hermione adalah gadis yang sangat peduli dengan kebersihan dan sebenarnya juga penampilan. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya di Hogwarts karena tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya dengan seksama kecuali Harry, Ron dan Hagrid. Hermione juga adalah seseorang yang selalu mengedepankan gaya hidup sehat. Setiap minggu ia selalu menarik Draco untuk lari pagi disekitar apartemen dan olahraga di _Gym_ karena ia melihat Draco yang makin berisi tubuhnya karena makan makanan muggle yang tidak sehat. Sedangkan Hermione mulai paham kalau Draco sebenarnya tidak seangkuh Malfoy yang lain. Setidaknya sekarang ia telah berubah. Kulitnya juga halus –Hermione tahu hal ini karena ia selalu memijat rahang dan dahi Draco setiap petang. Belakangan Hermione tahu mengapa Draco selalu terlihat _badmood_ setelah pulang dari kantor— ia tertawa kecil mengingat pertama kali ia menyentuh kulit Draco.

" _Pi-pijat rahang? Kau pasti bercanda." Hermione melepas sepatunya dan masuk kedalam apartemennya dan Draco._

 _Draco yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk dan merebahkan dirinya disofa, wajahnya memberengut kesal._

" _Jadi kau tidak bercanda?" Hermione duduk disebelah Draco. "Kenapa kau ingin pijat rahang?"_

" _Aku selalu tersenyum ketika ada karyawati yang menyapaku, dan bukan satu atau dua yang menyapaku setiap pagi. Ratusan. Rahangku sakit. Kepalaku juga pening." Jelas Draco sambil memijat-mijat rahangnya sendiri._

" _Bukannya kau juga selalu tersenyum jika ada penggemar wanita-mu di Hogwarts menyapa?"_

" _Berbeda. Aku bisa langsung mengobatinya dengan sihir." Draco akhirnya diam sambil memijat rahangnya._

 _Hermione terkekeh melihat Draco. "Sini, kubantu." Ia lalu menarik tangan Draco. "Baringkan kepalamu—malfoy—?" Hermione agak tercekat ketika Draco membaringkan kapalanya dipangkuan gadis itu._

" _Apa?"_

" _Tidak." Hermione lalu menyentuh wajah Draco dan sedikit mengelus pipi lelaki itu pelan. Para wanita di Hogwarts pasti rela saling bunuh untuk mengambil tempat Hermione sekarang. Kulit wajah Draco sangat lembut. Bahkan kulit wajah Harry dan Ron pun tidak begini halusnya._

" _Granger?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kenapa kau terus-menerus mengelus pipiku? Aku kan meminta pijit rahang."_

" _Eu- itu—"_

" _Jangan banyak bicara, cepat. Rahangku sakit."_

Draco juga sangat suka meminum chamomile tea yang ia buatkan. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film televisi pada hari libur. Kini hidup bersama Draco menjadi hal yang sangat biasa bagi Hermione.

"Halo, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sambil mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kesepian hari itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ethan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan clubnya, sedangkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanggil Ginny, Harry dan Ron untuk berkunjung kecuali jika mereka yang secara surprise mengunjunginya. Ia tidak membawa burung hantu dan mereka bertiga tidak punya handphone. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menelepon Draco dijam yang ia perkirakan sudah masuk jam makan siang.

" _Ya, Granger? Ada apa? Oh, Taruh saja disana, tidak. Aku ingin membawa yang itu—"_

Hermione merenyitkan dahinya. "Kau sedang sibuk? Bukankah ini jam makan siang?"

" _Aku tahu. Aku baru saja akan pergi ke Pattaya untuk mengecek proyek Malfoy Corps disana.. mungkin aku akan kembali seminggu lagi. Aku ada dibandara sekarang. Merepotkan. Aku seharusnya bisa ber-apparate kesana. Lebih cepat."_

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Hermione merenyitkan dahinya. Seharusnya Draco memberitahunya sejak kemarin. Memang Hermione tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Draco. Tapi bukankah wajar jika Draco seharusnya memberitahu Hermione soal ini? Mereka 'kan tinggal serumah.

" _Aturan nomor satu, Tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing."_

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku. Kita tinggal bersama sekarang, apakah kau begitu tidak menganggapku?" Hermione kini memindahkan handphonenya ke telinga kiri. Ia begitu kesal sehingga ia tanpa sadar membentak Draco. "Apakah kehadiranku disekitarmu begitu tidak terlihat? Aku tahu kita bukan siapa-siapa, tapi tidakkah kau pikir kau terlalu berlebihan?"

" _Bukan begitu maksudku, Granger—"_

"Sudahlah. Kau memang egois."

" _Aturan nomor empat, membicarakan segala urusan dengan baik-baik. Aku akan take off dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kita bicarakan begitu aku kembali dari Pattaya."_

"Terserah kau." Hermione melempar handphonenya ke sofa disebelahnya dan menatap kesal kearah jendela. Ia selama ini begitu menganggap Draco sebagai orang yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Ketika ia sudah selesai kuliah, ia akan memberitahu Draco. Ketika ia harus pulang terlambat karena tugas atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan Ethan, ia akan memberitahu Draco. Tetapi untuk hal sebesar ini, Draco tidak mengabarinya. Demi Merlin.

From: Malfoy

 _Jangan marah, aku tahu bibirmu tertekuk kebawah sekarang._

 _Aku mengaku salah. Aku dimaafkan, tidak?_

 _Wajahmu sudah mulus semulus kulit bayi. Kau tak mau ada kerutan (lagi) diwajahmu, bukan?_

 _Tersenyumlah, aku akan membawakanmu seekor gajah nanti._

Hermione sedikit tersenyum begitu membaca pesan yang dikirim Draco untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedang kesal lalu berjalan kearah cermin dan meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri. "Apa wajahku semulus itu?" gumamnya pelan lalu mengambil handphonenya.

To: Malfoy

 _Lain kali jangan lupa matikan kompor._

Kirim.

xxx

"Tumben kau tak bersama Malfoy?" Ethan bertanya Heran begitu melihat Hermione keluar dari mobilnya. Kini, menunggu Hermione datang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk lelaki itu. Dikelas, ia akan mengacuhkan segalanya kecuali Hermione. Seakan-akan ketika sedang bersama Hermione, dia menyerahkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Ia terus-menerus menempel seperti lem pada Hermione. Dan Hermione pun tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Toh ia sudah terbiasa ditempeli Ron dan harry selama hampir 7 tahun lamanya.

Hermione menekan tombol kunci pada _remote control_ yang menempel bersama kunci mobilnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Si kepala pirang itu sedang meninjau proyeknya di Pattaya.. mungkin akan kembali beberapa hari lagi." Hermione mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan bersama Ethan menuju lantai 3.

"Sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kupikir asistennya yang bernama Sophia itu ikut menemaninya. Mengingat mereka sangat dekat." Hermione menjinjing tasnya lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya.

Ethan membukakan pintu dorong untuk Hermione, membuat gadis itu terkesiap menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-begitu-gentle-Ethan. "Malfoy banyak bercerita soal asistennya, sepertinya?"

"Ya. Dia seperti ember bocor kalau sudah bercerita soal Sophia." Hermione menggerutu kesal. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya lelah terus menerus mendengarkan soal Sophia. Sophia lagi dan lagi. Setiap malam. "Dia bahkan bercerita kalau mereka sudah tidur bersama beberapa kali. _Godness_. Memangnya aku mau tahu kehidupan seksualnya, apa." Ucap Hermione sebal. Lupa bahwa karena pertanyaannya lah yang membuat Draco membeberkan kehidupan seksualnya dengan Sophia.

"Malfoy tampaknya adalah lelaki yang gampang meniduri wanita, bukan begitu?" Ethan melirik Hermione dari kepala sampai kaki dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Hermione yang menyadari arti tatapan Ethan langsung menggeleng cepat. "Dia tidak pernah melakukannya padaku. Dan akupun tidak semurah itu menyerahkan tubuhku padanya. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Jadi kau belum pernah tidur dengan Malfoy?" Ethan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah." Hermione kembali terkesiap melihat Ethan membukakan pintu ruang kelas dan membiarkan Hermione masuk duluan. Ia benar-benar suka perhatian dari Ethan untuknya.

"Apa kau mau tidur denganku?"

"Apa kau juga lelaki yang gampang meniduri wanita?" tanya Hermione sambil mengeluarkan notebooknya lalu menoleh kearah Ethan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meniduri gadis yang aku cintai." Ethan mengedikkan bahunya.

Hermione mengangguk meskipun ia tidak paham dengan perkataan Ethan.

"Maksudku adalah.." Ethan mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kalau kau mulai mencintaiku, beritahu aku."

Hermione menatap Ethan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

xxx

" _Ha?"_

"Bukan 'Ha' yang aku butuhkan, Malfoy. Aku butuh penjelasan." Hermione memakai earphonenya lalu berkutat dengan laptopnya, mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah ekonomi mikro yang harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Draco pergi ke Pattaya, Hermione menyerah akan aksi mendiamkan-Draco-Sampai-Ia-Pulang karena masalah tempo hari dan meneleponnya untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat penting.

" _Aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan, coba ulangi."_

"Seorang lelaki mengatakan padaku, ia tidak tidur kecuali dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Ia mengajakku tidur dengannya, dan mengatakan aku harus memberitahunya jika aku mulai mencintainya. Menurutmu maksudnya apa?" Hermione akhirnya mengulang kalimatnya sambil menyuapkan sepotong biskuit kedalam mulutnya.

" _Kau benar-benar kurang peka, Granger. Tidak heran kalau yang dekat denganmu hanya si Potter dan Weaselbe."_

"Ya—ya. Terimakasih pujiannya, Mr. Malfoy. Sekarang jawab aku." Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal. Draco Malfoy masih saja sempat meledeknya. "Cepat jawab, biaya teleponnya mahal, Malfoy."

" _Tentu saja karena lelaki itu mencintaimu, bodoh. Karena ia hanya meniduri gadis yang dicintainya, maka dari itu ia ingin menunggumu jatuh cinta padanya baru menidurimu. Intinya ia ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Hatimu dan tubuhmu."_ Jawab Draco dengan penekanan dikata 'tubuhmu'

Mulut Hermione membentuk huruf 'o' dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Sayup sayup terdengar suara 'Draco, apa kau masih lama? Aku sudah sangat basah' "Kau sedang apa, Malfoy?"

" _Aku? Sedang bercinta. Ya-ya terimakasih padamu yang sudah menginterupsi kegiatan sakralku dengan Sophia—ughh jangan cium tengkuk-ku.. sabar, dear. Aku belum selesai menelepon."_

Hermione bergidik ngeri mendengar desahan Draco. Sophia pastilah seorang wanita yang sangat agresif. "Kenapa kau mengangkat teleponku kalau mengganggumu?"

" _Kupikir kau butuh sesuatu."_

"Kalau begitu kumatikan teleponnya." Hermione baru saja akan menggeser gambar telepon berwarna merah.

" _Tunggu, Granger. Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu? Jangan bilang—"_

"Ya, Winchester yang mengatakannya." Hermione beranjak dari sofa lalu duduk didepan jendela besar, menatap kearah langit yang terlihat gelap siang itu. "Kau pikir dia mencintaiku?"

" _Kau akan tidur dengannya?"_

"Entahlah." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun Draco tak melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Maybe yes, maybe no_. Aku akan mengikuti kata hati. Toh aku yakin ia lelaki yang baik. _Maybe he deserves my virginity._ "

" _I will be back in three or four days. We need to talk, Granger. Jangan lakukan apapun dengannya sampai aku kembali."_

Hermione merenyitkan dahinya. Suara Draco terdengar begitu memerintah, dan terdengar sedikit posesif. "Apakah masih ada kaitannya dengan firasat jelekmu soal dirinya? oh, _Come on_! Ia lelaki tergentle yang pernah kukenal." Hermione menggigit biskuitnya lagi.

" _Turuti kata-kataku."_

Tut-tut-tut.

"Ya, selamat bercinta untukmu, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione mencabut earphone dari telinganya lalu menyimpan handphonenya dimeja. Menikmati pemandangan langit yang mulai gelap.

xxx

To be Continued

Please keep Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy reading!

5

xxx

Ido Nakemi: iya itu Ben apa namanya aku lupa. Ganyangka sir John ada main sama yang lain (?) terimakasih reviewnya!

Riska662: apa yaaa hm kekeke masih jadi rahasia perusahaan(?) terimakasih reviewnya!

Nuruko03: syukurlah kalau penasaran, kalau ga penasaran, saya gagal ngembangin karakter Ethan kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Bunuuu: Hello, salam kenal, Bunuuu! Semoga chapter-chapter kedepannya juga tetap pas dihati, ya! Terimakasih reviewnya!

Azzaynzi: egois yang beralasan kok kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Hana: mereka belum jatuh cinta karena cinta itu berproses /halah terimakasih reviewnya!

Thanks juga untuk GD, lotus393, shaquillazeeva, dan Yui untuk reviewnya.

Please keep reading and review, guys! It means a lot!

xxx

"Malfoy? Apakah itu kau?" Hermione Granger berteriak tak terlalu keras sembari berlari kearah pintu. Siapa lagi yang datang pukul dua dini hari seperti ini selain Draco Malfoy. Tak ada yang tahu apartemen ini kecuali Draco dan dirinya. Mereka berdua belum pernah mengajak siapapun, sampai hari ini.

Hermione membuka pintu dan menemukan Draco tidak sadarkan diri, dipapah oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat gadis itu memapah Draco, dan gadis itu sama terkejutnya melihat Hermione membukakan pintu. Lipstick merah dibibir gadis itu belepotan, dan gaunnya sedikit berantakan. Agak terbuka dibagian dada. Begitu Hermione menoleh kearah Draco dan bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan, ia bisa langsung tahu siapa yang membuat riasan gadis itu kacau. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Dia hanya mabuk. Kami baru saja kembali dari Pattaya dua jam yang lalu, dan Drake sedikit lapar, maka dari itu aku membawanya ke bar." Gadis itu menjelaskan.

Hermione berdecak sebal. Gadis itu bodoh, atau apa? Draco lapar dan ia membawanya ke bar? Otaknya pasti sudah geser ke selangkangan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat gadis itu memanggil Draco dengan sebutan 'Drake' mereka pasti sudah sangat dekat.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkanku kemana aku bisa membawa Drake? Ia sedikit berat.." Gadis itu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tolong-aku?

"Ah ya." Pikiran Hermione kembali ke tempatnya dan menunjukkan kamar Draco disebelah kiri lalu membantu gadis itu memapah Draco kekamarnya.

Gadis itu menatap Hermione yang balik menatapnya lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Draco. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu. Kau pasti Sophia?"

"Ya."

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkannya pulang." Hermione tersenyum, sedikit tersenyum. ia pikir, gadis ini pasti ingin bercinta dengan Draco, maka dari itu ia berbaik hati mengantar Draco kesini. Tapi apa daya, melihat Hermione membuka pintu, ia pasti mengurungkan niatnya.

Hermione lalu berjalan kearah kamar Draco dan melihat kemeja Draco berantakan. Terbuka beberapa kancingnya. Ia mendengkur keras, pasti lelaki pirang itu kelelahan mengurus perusahaan besar sendirian. Hermione mengambil tisu basah dari kamarnya lalu membersihkan wajah Draco dari lipstick Sophia dan menarik bed cover untuk menyelimuti Draco.

xxx

"Apa-apaan kau Malfoy?" Hermione menatap Draco yang memegang kedua lengannya lalu memutar-mutar tubuhnya, sementara matanya seperti sedang meng- _scan_ tubuh Hermione. "Kau tak mau sarapan? Aku sedang membuat pancake, nanti hangus. Lepaskan aku."

Bukannya menuruti Hermione, Draco tidak menyudahi aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang kau cari, sih? _Hickeys_? Tak ada. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Winchester." Draco akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hermione. "Sudah, aku akan memasak sarapan dulu."

Draco akhirnya mengekori Hermione ke dapur, membuka lemari es dan menemukan kotak jus jeruk, ia menuangnya kedalam dua gelas. "Siapa yang memindahkanku kekamar? Bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Kau tak ingat sama sekali? Kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk semalam. Gadis berambut hitam dengan mata biru itu memapahmu kesini. Dia bilang kau mabuk karena kau lapar dan ia membawamu ke bar alih-alih ke restoran. Ia sangat pintar, Malfoy. Ia pasti ingin membuatmu mabuk lalu menunggangimu disini." Hermione membawa sepiring pancake dan sepiring bacon ke meja makan. "Sayangnya ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihatku."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan duduk disebelah Hermione. "Hampir saja aku melanggar aturan nomor lima." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Nyaris." Hermione menyuapkan sepotong bacon ke mulutnya. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah aku juga akan ketagihan setelah melakukannya dengan Winchester.."

"Granger."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana gajahku?" tanya Hermione tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pancake didepannya.

"Granger, aku serius. Firasatku tidak enak soal Winchester atau siapalah itu."

"Aku tidak melihat gajah dimanapun."

"Hermione Granger!" Teriak Draco Malfoy keras.

"Apa pedulimu soal diriku, huh? Mau firasatmu benar atau tidak." Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan marah yang meletup-letup. "Apa aku tidak boleh merasakan yang namanya bercinta? Apa aku tidak boleh merasakan rasanya di perlakukan istimewa oleh lelaki yang mencintaiku?"

Hermione hampir saja mengatakan semua kata umpatan yang ia tahu.

"Karena itu akan jadi kali pertamamu, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau memberikannya pada orang yang tepat!" Draco Malfoy akhirnya juga membentak Hermione yang terdiam disebelahnya. Air mata gadis itu meleleh. Draco menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, aroma vanilla menyeruak kehidung Draco. Wangi sabun dan parfum Hermione Granger. "Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu."

xxx

Hermione turun dari mobil dan membiarkan Draco pergi kekantornya, ia lalu melihat Ethan di kejauhan dan ia menatapnya. Menatap Ethan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Draco begitu ngotot ada yang salah dengannya dan melarang Hermione untuk terlalu dekat dengan Ethan. Padahal lelaki itu baik hati, perhatian, ia cocok dengan Hermione dari A sampai Z, setidaknya itu yang Hermione rasakan. Hatinya baru saja siap untuk mencoba mencintai Ethan dan merasakan rasanya dimiliki seutuhnya oleh lelaki yang ia cintai. Tetapi Draco dengan keras melarangnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia menuruti mau Draco sedangkan Draco dengan bebas bercinta dengan Sophia.

"Granger!" ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Ethan, lelaki itu memanggilnya dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selalu Hermione suka dari seorang Ethan Winchester. "Kau tak bawa mobil hari ini? Malfoy sudah kembali dari Pattaya?"

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia pulang dua hari yang lalu. Pukul dua dini hari. Dipapah oleh asistennya karena lelaki itu terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendirian. Bayangkan, Winchester. Wanita itu bilang Malfoy lapar lalu ia membawanya ke bar. Bukankah wanita itu bodoh?" Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak kesal. "Jika kau lapar, aku akan membawamu ke restoran ketimbang ke bar. Sudah kuduga. Mereka seintim itu karena wanita itu yang terlampau agresif pada Malfoy. Kalau tak ada aku mungkin dia akan meniduri Malfoy saat itu juga.. Win—chester?" Hermione menatap heran pada Ethan yang tiba-tiba berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Aku ada urusan, Granger. Maaf tidak bisa ikut kelas hari ini." Ethan tersenyum pada Hermione begitu gadis itu memanggilnya.

Hermione akhirnya berjalan kekelasnya sendirian.

xxx

"Pagi, Drake." Ucap Sophia datar begitu Draco memunculkan kepalanya dipintu ruang kerjanya. Matanya tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Apa kau tidur cukup semalam? Maaf tak meneleponmu pagi ini."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Draco berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Sophia lalu memeluk bahu wanita itu dari belakang dan mengecupi tengkuknya. "Kukira kita punya waktu yang indah di Pattaya? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Drake." Sophia mendorong Draco menjauh darinya. "Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau tinggal dengan seorang wanita. Siapa dia? Pacarmu? Atau—istrimu?" tudingnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Draco dengan jari telunjuknya.

Draco tertawa keras begitu mendengar perkataan Sophia. "Jadi karena itu kau tak lagi menelepon dan membangunkanku? Juga menghindariku?"

"Aku tak perlu meneleponmu, wanita itu pasti membangunkanmu, kan?" deliknya pada Draco.

"Kau mau dengar penjelasanku?" Draco menarik tangan Sophia lalu duduk di sofa dan membuat Sophia duduk dipangkuannya. "Kau merajuk?" tanyanya melihat Sophia memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

Sophia lalu menatap Draco. "Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk menjelaskan."

"Dia teman sekolahku. Kami ada disini karena dia juga memilih dunia muggle sebagai objek penelitian. Sekolahku menempatkan kami disatu apartemen." Draco menggenggam tangan Sophia lembut. "Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami. Kami hanya teman satu sekolah. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Jadi.. wanita itu juga penyihir?"

xxx

"Kau menarik perhatian semua orang." Hermione menoleh kesekelilingnya. Banyak wanita-wanita yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya. Tidak. Kearah Malfoy disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau tiba – tiba mendatangiku kekampus dan mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

Draco mengedikkan bahunya. "Sedang bosan makan siang di kantor."

"Mana asistenmu?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Tidak diruangannya, dan dia tidak mengangkatnya ketika kutelepon." Draco merebut kaleng soda ditangan Hermione dan meminumnya. "Mana si Winchester? Kau bilang dia mencintaimu? Kenapa dia tak mengekorimu hari ini?"

"Dia ada urusan." Hermione berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menarik lengan Draco. "Apa kau hanya akan memamerkan wajahmu disini? Jam makan siang hampir habis, ayo makan sesuatu."

Draco dan Hermione berjalan kaki ke cafe didekat kampus Hermione. Seperti Winchester, Draco juga menempatkan Hermione di sisi trotoar. Ia membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya ditubuh Hermione karena gadis itu hanya memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna peach selutut. "Sudah kubilang pakai pakaian yang benar."

"Pakaianku sudah benar. Siapa kau, mengoreksi apa yang aku kenakan." Hermione akhirnya memakai jas milik Draco yang tadi disampirkan ditubuhnya. "Aku ingin makan pie apel.." Hermione memasuki cafe itu dan mengambil tempat disebelah jendela. Draco mengikutinya.

Mereka diam-diaman begitu makanan mereka datang.

"Sophia cemburu padamu." Draco membuka percakapan lalu menoleh kearah Hermione yang sedang asik dengan pie apelnya.

"Apakah aku begitu cantik dan membuatnya cemburu padaku?" Hermione membalas perkataan Draco acuh tak acuh.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sekitar mulut Hermione dengan jari. "Kenapa kau berantakan sekali ketika makan? Tidak heran si Winchester itu sering mengelap mulutmu. Apa kau sengaja makan berantakan agar dia mengusap mulutmu dengan jarinya?"

Hermione tertegun ketika Draco mengusap mulutnya, lalu agak sedikit sewot dengan perkataan Draco. "Aku malas berdebat, Malfoy. _fyi_ , dia mengusap mulutku dengan tisu.. dan apa yang kau lakukan daritadi sih?"

"Hanya ingin memperlihatkan padamu, aku juga bisa memperlakukanmu bagai _princess_." Draco menyeringai dan menatap Hermione baik-baik. "Tapi, kau memang benar cantik, Granger. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan jarak sedekat ini di Hogwarts. Karena kau selalu dihalangi oleh Potter dan Weaselbe."

Hermione tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Draco. "Akhirnya kau menyadari kalau aku memang cantik."

"Pantas saja kau tak punya pacar, karena Potter dan Weaselbe menghalangimu. Lelaki jadi tak bisa menatapmu." Draco menyuapkan pie ceri yang ia pesan. "Tidak heran sekarang ada yang naksir padamu. Pasti karena tak ada Potter dan Weaselbe disekitarmu."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan-Benarkah? "Lalu bolehkah aku menerima Winchester?"

"Kubilang jangan dengannya."

"Lihat saja nanti. Sejauh ini aku tak menemukan ada hal yang aneh dengannya."

"Granger, jangan buat aku membentakmu seperti tempo hari."

"Ketakutanmu tak beralasan. Aku tak boleh berkencan sementara kau bisa seenaknya bercinta dengan wanita itu. Dan kenapa juga aku meminta izin darimu untuk berkencan dengan siapapun—" Hermione mendengus lalu menghabiskan sisa pienya dengan satu suapan. "Sudah jam segini, kau harus kembali kekantor, Malfoy."

"Oh, iya. Aku ada rapat tiga puluh menit lagi." Draco membayar makanannya-juga makanan Hermione dan berjalan bersama Hermione kembali kekampus gadis itu. Karena ia memarkirkan mobilnya disana.

"Dah, Malfoy." Hermione melambaikan tangannya begitu Draco duduk didalam mobil.

"Kujemput jam 5." Draco akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan mobilnya.

xxx

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah membicarakannya tadi. Kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi. Jangan ganggu aku. Kau harusnya sadar, kau tak bisa membahagiakanku. _We're not having this conversation ever again_."

Draco merenyitkan dahinya menemukan Sophia menelepon seseorang ditangga darurat. Ia mengikuti bau parfum Sophia dan bau itu membawanya ketangga darurat. "Kenapa kau menelepon seseorang disini?"

"D-Drake! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Sophia gelagapan lalu menaruh Handphonenya disaku blousenya.

"2 menit yang lalu. Siapa yang kau telepon, dear?" Draco menyelipkan lengannya dipinggang wanita itu. "Pacarmu?"

Sophia sedikit gelagapan. "Dia—mantan pacarku."

"Mantan pacarmu?"

xxx

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy Reading!

6

xxx

shaquillazeeva: dia good girl gone bad(?) terimakasih reviewnya!

Ranchan: di chapter ini sebenernya sudah ku bumbui kecemburuan dari kakak Malfoy, tetapi kalau belum detail, maafkan kekeke karena aku masih fokus untuk menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta(?) diantara keduanya terimakasih reviewnya!

Sasara Keiko: Halo juga keiko-chan! Well, isnt possessive guy looks cool? terimakasih reviewnya!

Anggi: maybe yes maybe no(?) kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: nooo, dont worry kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Please keep read and give review, guys! Let me know how you think about this chapter or this story. Ppyeong!

xxx

Sudah hampir seminggu Hermione melihat Draco dihadapannya saat ia menyantap makan siang. Ia memang agak bersyukur, ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan sepeserpun untuk makan siangnya setiap hari. Draco selalu ingin makan dikampus Hermione, tetapi gadis itu menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia tak mau makan dengan ratusan pasang mata menatap kearahnya tentu saja- setiap Draco menjemputnya saja banyak mahasiswi yang berkumpul disekeliling mobilnya untuk melihat lelaki pirang tampan yang selalu berada disekitarnya. Maka dari itu, Hermione membawa lelaki dari satu cafe ke cafe lain. Satu restoran ke restoran lain dengan beragam menu. Kemudian Draco akan mengembalikan Hermione kekampusnya begitu jam makan siang habis. Hermione tentu saja bersyukur dan berterimakasih atas kebaikan teman serumahnya itu, namun ia sedikit aneh. Kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba jadi baik hati padanya?

"Kenapa kau mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

"Apa maksud—"

Hermione dengan cepat memotong. "Hampir setiap hari."

"Apakah salah kalau aku ingin makan siang denganmu?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

"Tidak salah." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia menduga Draco ingin menjauhkannya dari Ethan. Setidaknya di jam makan siang. "Kau putus dengan Sophia?"

"Aku tak pacaran dengannya." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hermione menatap Draco heran. "Kau tak ada niat memintanya jadi kekasihmu setelah menidurinya beberapa kali?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Sophia masih terlalu misterius untukku. Aku belum begitu mengenalnya. Lagipula.. selain ayahku tak akan setuju, Sophia terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang Malfoy, kalau aku memacari kemudian menikahinya."

"Apa dia masih mementingkan status darah?" tanya Hermione hati-hati. Ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy adalah orang yang Hermione tahu selama ini begitu mengagung agungkan darah murni dan menjaga kesuciannya. Ialah yang membuat lelaki pirang didepannya begitu membenci _muggleborn_ dan membuat Draco memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _mudblood_ selama hampir 6 tahun. Sampai rezim Voldemort runtuh.

"Satu-satunya _muggleborn_ yang ia akui hanya kau, Hermione Granger. _The brightest witch at our age_." Draco terkekeh pelan. "Ia tak akan mungkin menerima _muggleborn_ biasa seperti Sophia."

"Dan kau tetap menidurinya meskipun kau tak akan memintanya jadi kekasihmu?"

Draco mengangguk lalu menyeringai. "Manusia punya kebutuhan, Granger. Aku dan Sophia, kami hanya saling membantu dalam memenuhi kebutuhan itu. Setidaknya itulah persepsiku akan hubunganku dengannya selama ini. Setidaknya aku akan melakukannya sampai kita harus kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Bukannya yang _badboy_ itu kau, Malfoy?" Hermione mengambil gelas air dihadapannya lalu meminumnya. "Kau meniduri banyak gadis hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksualmu, sedangkan Ethan hanya meniduri gadis yang ia cintai. Kurasa kau tak pantas untuk curiga padanya."

Hermione menghela nafas mendengar Draco lagi-lagi dan lagi beralasan ia punya firasat tidak enak soal teman kuliahnya itu. Bukannya ia sebaiknya belajar dari Ethan? Belajar untuk menghargai wanita. Belajar untuk mencintai seorang wanita dan memiliki seutuhnya. Yang Draco lakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah _flashdisk_. Menancap kemana saja, dan Draco bersikap seolah-olah ia lebih baik dari Ethan.

"—Dan firasat seorang Malfoy tidak pernah salah." Draco menutup penjelasannya.

xxx

"Darimana, kau?" Sophia menyambut Draco diruangannya dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghilang dijam makan siang."

"Halo juga, _dear_." Draco melepas jasnya lalu duduk dikursi kebesarannya. "Sudah menunggu lama diruanganku?"

"Draco Malfoy, aku tidak bercanda." Sophia mendelik kearah Draco. "Kau makan dengan gadis penyihir itu lagi, kan?"

Draco memandang Sophia dengan pandangan tertarik, juga dengan seringai dibibirnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatmu memasuki restoran itu dengannya?" tangan wanita itu menunjuk kearah restoran dipinggir jalan didekat gedung Malfoy Corps. Ia menunjuknya dari jendela ruangan Draco dilantai 9.

Draco berjalan kearah jendela itu dan menatap bangunan restoran yang terlihat sangat kecil dari lantai 9. "Wow, bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya? Matamu pasti sangat jeli, _dear_?"

"Tanyakan pada rambut pirangmu, Drake." Sophia menatap Draco tajam. "Kau bilang dia hanya teman satu sekolah? Tak lebih dan tak kurang."

Draco mendekati Sophia dan mengusap pipi gadis bermata biru itu lalu menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "Kau belum jadi siapa-siapa bagiku, dear. Tak perlu begitu cemburu."

Sophia terdiam, giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia lalu mengatur nafas. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama diam-diaman dengan Draco, dia akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan sembari membanting pintu ruangan Draco.

xxx

" _Granger, Stop. Please. Could you stop talking about that Winchester boy_?" Draco menginterupsi Hermione yang sedang bercerita. Soal Ethan Winchester dan perilaku ajaibnya yang membuat Hermione Granger tersanjung setiap hari. Seolah balas dendam, kini yang bisa Hermione ceritakan hanya Ethan. Ethan lagi dan lagi. Sampai Draco _gumoh_ mendengarnya.

Dari cerita Hermione akhir-akhir ini, Draco bisa menyimpulkan hubungan gadis itu dengan si lelaki Winchester sudah semakin dekat. Mereka bahkan sudah dua kali berkencan dimalam minggu—yang sudah Draco protes habis habisan tetapi Hermione bersikeras untuk pergi— ia akhirnya sadar, Hermione bukan saja masih perawan. Ia juga masih sangat polos soal cinta. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir tujuh tahun sekolah di Hogwarts, hanya belajar dan belajar yang ada dipikirannya.

Hanya saja dari cerita Hermione selama ini, Draco bisa membaca Perilaku Ethan pada gadis itu terkesan hanya dibuat-buat. Siapapun yang mendengar cerita Hermione akan bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Ethan begitu terburu-buru untuk mendekati Hermione. Ia ingin dekat dengan Hermione dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin tubuh gadis emas Gryffindor itu?

Bahkan Draco Malfoy sendiri mengakui kalau Hermione Granger memiliki tubuh yang lebih seksi daripada Pansy atau Astoria bahkan Sophia. Tetapi tujuannya sangat dangkal kalau ia hanya mengejar tubuh Hermione. Dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tampan –Draco tidak mau mengakui kalau si Winchester itu juga tampan- bukan tidak mungkin mendapatkan tubuh Hermione ketika kali kedua ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia hanya perlu membuat Hermione mabuk dan menidurinya. Lalu, apa tujuannya?

"Malfoy, bisakah kau berhenti dulu di minimarket? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Dan—apa yang mau kau makan untuk dinner hari ini?" Hermione menatap jalanan yang mulai terang oleh lampu-lampu penerangan. Ia ingat sabun mandi dikamarnya habis, dan ia tidak mungkin meminta sabun milik Draco. "Oh ya, Malfoy. Winchester selalu bertanya soal dirimu. Hampir setiap kali aku mengobrol dengannya, ia akan bertanya soal dirimu. Paling tidak soal Malfoy Corps."

Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tertarik. "Benarkah? Apa dia Gay?"

xxx

"Hei, Hermione! Dan—Malfoy?" Ethan berjalan menghampiri Draco dan Hermione yang sedang duduk dikursi taman belakang kampus sambil menikmati makan siang yang Draco pesan antar dari restoran.

Draco yang akhir-akhir ini seringkali makan siang dengan Hermione—jika ia sempat—Sebenarnya hanya untuk menganalisa Ethan lebih jauh. Entah mengapa, mendengar cerita-cerita Hermione soal lelaki itu, firasatnya semakin kuat. Kedekatan Hermione dan Ethan terasa begitu janggal baginya. Beberapa bulan tinggal bersama gadis Gryffindor itu menumbuhkan rasa peduli yang besar didalam diri Draco kepada Hermione sehingga ia merasa perlu memastikan lelaki Winchester itu sebelum merelakan Hermione pergi ke dekapannya.

"Kau makan siang bersama Hermy?"

Sebenarnya baru kali ini lagi Ethan bertemu dengan Draco setelah pertemuan mereka di Gym beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena Hermione biasanya mengajak lelaki berambut pirang itu makan di cafe atau restoran disekitar kampus Hermione, atau disekitar kantor Draco. Untuk kali ini, Draco memesankan makanan dan makan dikampus Hermione untuk bertemu dengan Ethan. Lelaki itu pasti akan menempel pada Hermione. Selama ini, ia hanya mendengar soal Ethan dari cerita Hermione.

"'Hermy'?" Draco menatap Hermione dihadapannya yang mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalian sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ethan dengan nada bangga.

Bersamaan dengan Hermione yang mengatakan "Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya." Dengan sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik. Membuat Draco merenyitkan dahinya.

Ethan dengan cepat mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Hermione dan melingkarkan lengannya disekitar bahu gadis itu dan menatap Draco. "Tumben kau makan siang disini? Asistenmu yang cantik tidak menemanimu makan siang?" Draco berasumsi kalau Hermione menceritakan pada Ethan soal hubungannya dengan Sophia. Jadi ia tak heran kalau sekarang Ethan mengungkit-ungkit soal Sophia.

Hermione terlihat agak canggung dengan Ethan yang tiba-tiba sangat agresif dan bertindak seolah-olah ia sudah sah menjadi kekasih Hermione. Draco bisa membaca dari air muka Hermione. "Turunkan lenganmu, Winchester." Ucap Draco sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya.

Ethan menatap Draco dengan pandangan tertarik. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak." Draco menggeleng, menatap Ethan dengan wajah tenang. Ia sedikit banyak sadar, jika firasatnya benar, bukan Hermione sasaran lelaki itu. Melainkan dirinya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. "Kalau kau memang mencintai Granger, apakah kau tega menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran lenganmu yang kelihatannya berat?" Draco menyeringai membuat Ethan sontak menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, Hermy." Ethan mengusap rambut Hermione dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Hermione. Membuat Hermione akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mione' saja. Semua yang dekat denganku memanggilku dengan panggilan itu." Hermione lalu menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Draco melirik kearah Ethan yang terus menerus mengurusi Hermione. Mengusap keringatnya dengan tisu, mengusap sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu, menyisir rambut Hermione karena rambut gadis itu sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, seolah ingin pamer kemesraan dihadapan dirinya, entah apa maksudnya. Draco akhirnya menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menatap Ethan yang mengusap telapak tangan kiri Hermione dengan tisu basah dengan tatapan geli.

"Kau sudah selesai makan, Malfoy? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Dia harus kembali kekantor, Winchester.." Hermione tersenyum pada Ethan yang balik tersenyum padanya.

"Panggil aku dengan nama depanku, Mione."

Draco yang sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan didepannya lalu berdiri dan menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, meminta Hermione mengantarnya keparkiran. Hermione yang mengerti maksud Draco lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Draco setelah meminta Ethan untuk menunggunya sebentar.

"Kau yakin ia memperlakukanmu bagai _princess_? Terlihat seperti _baby sitter_ untukku." Sindir Draco tajam ketika ia dan Hermione sudah agak jauh dari Ethan.

Hermione mengedikkan bahu. "Untukku dia cukup gentle."

"Granger. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas ia terlihat begitu tidak natural."

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Jangan mulai, Malfoy."

"Aku heran padamu. Apa kau mengalami penurunan kecerdasan?" Draco berkacak pinggang sembari menyenderkan sebelah tangannya di pintu mobil. "Atau kau sangat haus akan cinta? Atau kau sangat tidak sabar untuk merasakan rasanya bercinta? Kau tinggal minta padaku untuk menidurimu jika itu yang kau ma—"

Plak.

Telapak tangan Hermione dengan sendirinya bergerak menampar pipi Draco membuat pria itu tertegun sembari memegangi pipinya.

"Pergi." Hermione berkata dingin.

xxx

Draco membuka pintu apartemen dan berjalan masuk. Gelap. Semua ruangan gelap. Sudah jam tujuh dan sepertinya apartemen itu kosong. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, Draco banyak berpikir. Ia mungkin terlalu kasar pada Hermione, dan sekarang ia tidak melihat Hermione dimanapun. Apakah gadis itu marah padanya lalu kabur? Tapi kabur kemana. Draco lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ruangan kamar gadis itu dengan lampunya yang menyala.

"Granger?" Draco mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione yang tertutup rapat. Sore itu, Draco sudah menjemput Hermione kekampusnya, dan tak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun. Ia meneleponnya, dan gadis itu tak mengangkatnya. "Aturan nomor empat, bicarakan segala urusan dengan baik-baik. Akan kuhitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tak membuka pintu kamarmu, aku akan mendobraknya."

Hening.

"Satu—dua—ti—" Draco baru saja mendorong tubuhnya kepintu kamar Hermione ketika Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya membuat Draco tersungkur diatas tempat tidur gadis itu. Ia memegang lengannya dan kepalanya yang terbentur ke dinding karena tempat tidur Hermione menempel pada dinding. "Aduh—kepalaku."

Hermione duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan menoleh kearah lelaki berambut pirang yang berbaring disampingnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Draco untuk bisa memindahkan posisinya menjadi duduk, kepalanya terbentur agak keras membuat lelaki itu harus mengusapnya selama beberapa waktu. "Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi siang, Granger."

"Sejujurnya ucapanmu tidak salah sama sekali." Hermione menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dipaha, canggung. "Aku memang agak haus cinta akhir-akhir ini. Seperti yang kau katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku susah punya kekasih karena Harry dan Ron selalu menghalangiku sehingga tak ada lelaki yang bisa melihatku."

Draco sedikit tertegun mendengar pengakuan berani Hermione. Hermione memang benar-benar seorang Gryffindor. Pemberani.

"Kini, aku yang sekarang lebih cantik dari aku ketika masih di Hogwarts. Bahkan kau—mengakui bahwa aku memang cantik." Hermione menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan, malu. "Jadi, ketika aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau Ethan mencintaiku, aku begitu norak. Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai aku mungkin akan menerimanya tanpa berpikir."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar, Hermione Granger memang masih sangat polos soal cinta.

"Aku juga sedikit iri karena kau bisa bercinta dengan Sophia disini dan kau melarangku bercinta dengan Ethan, hanya karena firasatmu, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh." Hermione terkesiap begitu tangan Draco mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Sebagai seorang gadis, aku ingin merasakannya, dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku dengan mudahnya menuruti firasatmu dan jadi ragu untuk melakukannya dengan Ethan."

"Oh, Granger.." Draco untuk yang kedua kalinya menarik Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Draco memeluk gadis itu erat, menyalurkan kehangatan pada gadis didalam dekapannya itu yang terdengar seperti menangis. "Maafkan aku yang begitu keras kepalanya soal dirimu dan Winchester. Aku hanya—berpikir kau adalah sebuah mutiara didalam kerang. Aku merasa aku harus melindungimu untuk hal ini." Draco kini menyadari, dibalik sisi kuat seorang Hermione Granger, ia juga seorang wanita.

"Bahkan dengan bicara seperti ini tak akan mengubah keputusanmu soal aku dan Ethan.. Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu persis. Aku memang keras kepala." Draco terkekeh lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Hermione yang masih berada dipelukannya.

Hermione ikut terkekeh, kedua tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk Draco yang masih memeluknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Draco. Harum maskulin Draco tercium jelas di hidungnya. Pantas saja si Sophia itu merasa sangat nyaman disekitar Draco. Usapan tangan Draco dipunggungnya membuat gadis itu merasa disayangi.

"Jadi kita berbaikan?"

Hermione mengangguk lalu teringat sesuatu. "Maafkan aku sudah menamparmu tadi siang."

"Tak apa." Draco menoleh kearah Hermione, mata keduanya saling bertemu. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa lama. "Aku memandangimu dari jarak yang lebih dekat ketimbang waktu kita makan pie bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu. kau..."

Hermione menatap Draco, menunggu lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau tak cantik."

Hening beberapa lama.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik. Kau terlihat begitu natural. Tetap terlihat cantik tanpa riasan."

Pipi Hermione bersemu kemerahan karena malu.

"Kau tahu, jika Sophia melepas riasannya, aku tak akan mengenalinya." Draco terkekeh membuat Hermione ikut terkekeh lalu tubuhnya membeku karena tangan Draco mengelus pipinya lembut. Mata lelaki itu tampak memandang wajah Hermione dengan seksama. Kedua matanya yang indah. Hidung bangirnya, dan bibirnya yang terlihat kemerahan meskipun tanpa lipstick. Ia sedikit menyayangkan kenapa baru sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah cantik ini. Pantas saja si Potter dan Weaselbe melindungi Hermione habis-habisan. Gadis ini memang sebuah harta karun.

"Ma-Malfoy?" kata kata Hermione tercekat ketika Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir gadis itu.

xxx

To be continued.

Read and Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy reading!

7

xxx

A/N: Please bear with me. Maybe there's a thought 'When Draco and Hermione will do lemon thingy?' the answer is they will, but not now x)

Actually, write a story when the characters doesnt have any relation before is kinda need time before they could do romantic things. Because i have to focus on develop their feelings first. Step by step. From stranger become closer, then falling in love with each other and do romantic things.

But i'm pouring my best effort to make the process fast ^^

Anggi: Aku yang ngetik juga deg-degan kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Staecia: yeah, finally! Kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Nara: everybody hates Sophia(?) xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Albavica: Maybe yes, maybe no? x) terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: makasih sudah like ff sayaa! I will do my best ^^ terimakasih reviewnya!

Azzaynzi: finally Draco Malfoy realize his feelings hohoho terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest2: here i deliver chapter 7! Terimakasih reviewnya!

Ijah: ini sudah next, ijah-san! Terimakasih reviewnya!

xxx

" _APA!? Malfoy mencium bibirmu?"_

"Pssh, pssh, Gin. Nanti Ron mendengarmu." Hermione meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir lalu mendekatkan handphonenya ketelinga. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kenapa kau masih tak percaya?!"

" _Dia sedang menemui narasumbernya. Maksudmu Malfoy—Draco Malfoy?"_

"Siapa lagi yang memiliki nama marga Malfoy selain Malfoy yang kita kenal?" Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal. Sahabatnya begitu tidak percaya pada ceritanya. Tapi memang bukan hal yang aneh kalau Ginny tidak percaya. Ia menyaksikan bertahun-tahun Draco Malfoy membenci Hermione Granger dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mudblood_. Kini mendengar cerita Draco Malfoy menciumnya, pastilah Ginny tak begitu saja percaya. Disatu sisi, ia tahu Hermione bukan seorang gadis yang suka mengada-ngada cerita. Apalagi soal lelaki.

Setelah lima bulan hidup sebagai muggle, Hermione tidak bisa lagi berpisah tanpa kontak lebih lama dengan sahabat sekaligus teman curhatnya, Ginevra Weasley. Ia tidak punya teman wanita yang benar-benar seperti saudara baginya layaknya Ginny. Bahkan dikampus muggle, Hermione belum memiliki teman dekat kecuali Ethan. Maka dari itu, ia memohon dan memohon pada Ginny untuk mengumpulkan beberapa galleon, lalu Hermione menukarnya dengan mata uang muggle London dibank, dan membelikan Ginny sebuah handphone yang memudahkan komunikasinya dengan gadis Weasley itu. Ginny bisa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu jika ia mau berkunjung atau kebetulan sedang ada di London Muggle. Kebetulan narasumber utama untuk penelitian tugas akhir Ron seringkali datang ke London muggle. Setiap akhir pekan, ia akan beralasan ikut untuk melihat-lihat dunia muggle. Lalu ketika Ron sedang mengurus tugas akhirnya, ia akan menelepon Hermione. Hanya sekedar mengobrol via telepon atau memberitahu Hermione bahwa ia akan mengunjunginya, lalu mereka berdua akan janjian untuk bertemu di apartemen Hermione atau ditempat lain.

" _Bagaimana ia bisa menciummu, Mione?"_

Hermione mau tak mau kembali mengingat kejadian dimana ia berciuman dengan lelaki pirang yang ia tidak pernah mengira ia akan menciumnya. Benar, Draco Malfoy bukan hanya menciumnya, Hermione Granger juga balas mencium lelaki itu.

" _Ma-Malfoy, apa yang kau—" Hermione merasakan bibir Draco mencium bibirnya perlahan, Hermione tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan bibir Slytherin's God of Sex itu dengan Cuma-Cuma. Gadis-gadis lain harus menggoda lelaki pirang itu dulu sebelum bisa merasakan ciuman seorang Draco Malfoy, sedangkan Hermione tidak berbuat apapun, Malfoy menciumnya dengan sukarela. Haruskah Hermione membanggakan dirinya sendiri?_

 _Draco Malfoy memperdalam ciumannya di bibir gadis Gryffindor itu. Ia sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Hermione dan menggigitnya agar gadis itu membuka bibirnya dan memberi akses lidahnya untuk masuk. Dia mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Hermione dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulut gadis itu lebih jauh. Lidahnya menyapu gigi Hermione satu persatu lalu menggoda lidah Hermione. Tangan kanannya terus mengusap pipi gadis itu sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang gadis itu erat._

 _Hermione yang sudah terbawa suasana, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher lelaki itu dan mengusap tengkuknya, lalu menekannya lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Bahkan gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit._

" _Oh, Astaga." Hermione terkesiap kaget begitu bibirnya dan bibir Draco terpisah karena suara handphone Draco yang berbunyi agak nyaring. Hermione lalu terduduk kembali diatas tempat tidur sambil memegangi bibirnya. "Shit, aku berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy." Umpatnya pelan. Masih jelas di bibirnya, bagaimana rasa bibir Draco menciumnya. Bagaimana ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya ketika Draco menciumnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut._

" _Ya, hei Dear. Aku juga merindukanmu. Ya, aku tahu aku sudah melihatmu hari ini.. I think i know why people said 'eventhough i am seeing you, i want to see you again' it happens to me now.."_

 _Hermione bisa saja larut-larut dalam perasaannya atas ciuman mendadaknya dengan Draco, namun obrolan Draco ditelepon membunuh kupu-kupu didalam perut Hermione sekaligus. Pasti Sophia yang menelepon. Pikirnya cepat._

"Gin, aku tutup dulu teleponnya, nanti aku telepon lagi." Hermione cepat-cepat menyentuh gambar telepon merah begitu ia mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka.

" _Tunggu, Mione—siapa itu Soph—"_

Pik.

"Kau sudah pul—ang?" Hermione tersenyum canggung begitu melihat Draco Malfoy melonggarkan dasinya sambil berjalan masuk keruang televisi.

xxx

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy?" Ethan menatap Hermione yang mendadahi Draco yang mengantarnya dengan canggung. Sangat canggung. Tidak biasanya Hermione terlihat begini canggungnya dengan si pirang Malfoy itu. Ia biasanya keluar dari mobil, lalu sedikit memarahi lelaki itu akan kekacauan yang ia buat diapartemennya dan selalu diakhiri dengan; 'Jemput aku tepat waktu. Angkat teleponku, kalau kau mau mengajakku makan siang, aku sedang ingin makan..' dan ia akan memberitahu lelaki itu makanan apa yang ia ingin makan siang itu. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Pipi Hermione memerah begitu Draco Malfoy menurunkannya didepan kampus dan memesankan padanya untuk belajar dengan baik. Tentu saja hal ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali Ethan lihat.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tak ada. Tak ada yang terjadi. Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Ethan mengedikkan bahunya lalu menggenggam tangan gadis berambut cokelat disebelahnya itu perlahan. "Kau terlihat begitu canggung dengannya."

"Be-begitu?"

"Kau terdengar gugup. Kalian bertengkar?" Ethan terkekeh dan mengusap dahi Hermione dengan tisu. Gadis itu berkeringat hanya karena pertanyaannya soal Draco Malfoy. Pastilah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua, pikir Ethan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertengkar dengan siapapun." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu menenangkan dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini?"

xxx

 _From: Hermione Granger_

 _Lain kali saja, Malfoy._

 _Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugasku_.

Draco merenyitkan Dahinya membaca pesan balasan dari Hermione. Ia mengajaknya makan siang –seperti biasa- tetapi tumben-tumbenan gadis itu menolaknya. Draco lalu menelepon gadis itu.

"Kau dimana?"

" _A-aku? Ke-kenapa kau bertanya?"_

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar nada bicara Hermione. Sangat canggung—cenderung dipaksakan. Ia tidak paham, sudah empat hari Hermione bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ia bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Apakah dia lelah? Atau sedang menstruasi? Atau Draco dengan cerobohnya membuat kesalahan? Ia sudah menanyakan ketiga hal itu pada Hermione dan hanya satu jawaban gadis itu 'Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu.' Dengan nada bicara super canggung.

"Aku mengajakmu makan siang dan tidak biasanya kau menolak."

" _Akusedangmengerjakantugasku, ,dah."_

Draco bahkan tidak menangkap apa yang Hermione katakan. Gadis itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat-ya, secepat Hogwarts express, lalu menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Membuat Draco menatap heran kearah handphonenya.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Gadis itu, sih?

xxx

"Zabini? Nott?" Hermione berlari kecil kearah dua Slytherin yang dikenalnya itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang memegang fotonya. Hermione segera menghampiri mereka berdua sebelum kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Ketika satu kampus mengenalnya karena Harry, Ginny dan Ron beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pasti mereka ingin menemui Draco dan lagi-lagi Profesor Mc Gonagall hanya bisa menyebutkan nama kampus Hermione.

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh dan sedikit linglung, tidak begitu mengenali siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott hanya bisa memandang Hermione. Mereka berdua merasa seperti mengenal orang yang memanggil nama mereka, tetapi siapa gadis cantik ini?

" _This is me_ , Hermione Granger!"

"Demi kolor Merlin! Granger?" Blaise langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Hermione dan menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. "Benar, kau Hermione Granger.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" Theodore Nott bahkan terus saja menatap gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mengagumi betapa cantiknya gadis yang sejak dulu ia selalu ikut mengejek ketika Draco mengejeknya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun selutut longgar berlengan panjang berwarna rose, rambutnya tergerai indah, ia memakai sedikit riasan dengan lipstick warna peach. Sederhana namun sangat cantik.

Hermione menyeringai. Diam diam ia sangat bangga membuat dua sahabat teman satu rumahnya itu terpesona padanya. "Ada perlu apa kalian disini? Biar kutebak... kalian pasti ingin mengunjungi Malfoy?"

"Y—ya." Nott tidak bisa melepas matanya dari gadis didepannya itu. Jika tahu Hermione Granger akan menjadi begini cantik, ia bersumpah akan mengambil dunia muggle sebagai tema tugas akhirnya dan tinggal satu apartemen dengan gadis itu.

"Apa kalian kesini naik sesuatu?"

"Y-ya. Kami menyewa sebuah mobil.. apa kau mau—mau mengantar kami menemui Draco?" tanya Blaise Zabini terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja! Berikan kunci mobilmu?"

xxx

Hermione memarkirkan mobil sewaan Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott diparkiran Malfoy Corps, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian cium menciumnya dengan Draco tempo hari, keringat dingin bercucuran dikeningnya. Ia terlalu bersemangat memamerkan dirinya sampai lupa, dan mengantarkan kedua lelaki itu menemui Draco.

"Uh-Oh, Ruangan Malfoy pasti disalah satu lantai digedung ini.." Hermione tersenyum agak canggung sembari memberikan kunci mobil ketangan Nott. "Aku harus kembali kekampus, jadi..."

Tampaknya, hari ini Nott dan Zabini mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Keduanya lantas menarik tangan Hermione untuk menemani mereka menemui Draco Malfoy. Pesona kecantikan Hermione Granger ternyata mampu membius mata keduanya untuk memandangi gadis itu lebih lama. Mereka tak akan lama didunia muggle, Profesor Mc Gonagall tidak memberi keduanya izin berlama-lama mengunjungi Draco. Pukul tujuh sore, mereka harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Jadi mereka ingin memandangi Hermione Granger lebih lama.

"Apa kalian sudah ada janji dengan Mr. Malfoy?" tanya wanita resepsionis begitu Blaise mengatakan mereka ingin menemui Draco Malfoy.

Theodore Nott menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah wanita itu. "Tidak, tapi kami adalah sahabat baiknya. Sebaiknya kau memberi tahu kami dimana ruangan Draco, _sweetheart_."

Wanita resepsionis itu mendelik galak pada Nott. Air wajahnya seakan tidak percaya bosnya yang begitu berwibawa memiliki teman seorang penggoda seperti ini. Dia lalu mengangkat gagang telepon dan menelepon Draco. "Ya, sir. Baiklah." Gadis itu meletakkan gagang telepon ditempatnya dan menatap kedua lelaki didepannya yang kelihatan fokus kepada gadis ditengah-tengah mereka yang terlihat jengah. "Mr. Malfoy menunggu anda dilantai 9."

Didepan lift dilantai 9, Draco sudah menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu untuk datang dan ia menyeringai melihat pintu lift terbuka perlahan. "Blaise! Theo!" Draco berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan memeluk keduanya bersamaan. "Granger?" wajahnya kembali terlihat serius melihat gadis berambut cokelat itu berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang datang, Drake?" seorang gadis berjalan kearah mereka dan memeluk Draco dari belakang. "Kita kedatangan tamu?"

Hermione sedikit sebal melihat Sophia datang dan langsung memeluk Draco Malfoy dari belakang. Ia ingin pergi. Tidak tahan berada diantara tiga Ular Slytherin dan satu Ular penggoda, tetapi tangan Blaise dan Theo melingkari pundaknya seolah-olah melarangnya pergi.

"Wow, 'Drake'? kau punya kekasih?" Blaise menggoda Draco dan menonjok pundak lelaki pirang itu pelan.

"Soph, pergilah keruanganmu. Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat-sahabatku?" Draco sedikit mendorong Sophia sebelum menarik kedua sahabatnya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Matanya menangkap Hermione menundukkan kepalanya. "Granger, kau akan kembali ke kampus? Ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini naik apa?"

Blaise lalu menjawab, mereka diantar Hermione menggunakan mobil muggle yang mereka sewa. Draco kembali menatap Hermione Granger yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya begitu mata kelabu lelaki pirang itu memandangnya. "Biar kuantar kekampus.."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Soph, bawakan kopi dan camilan untuk teman-temanku dan isi ulang kopiku." Draco menaruh jasnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya, sedikit menarik Hermione yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Draco, juga menghindari tatapan galak dari asisten Draco yang sejak ia tiba memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau mau kemana—Drake?" mata wanita itu menangkap Draco yang menyeret gadis penyihir itu masuk kedalam lift. Ia berdecak sebal.

xxx

" _Man_ , kalau tahu Granger secantik itu, aku akan meneliti soal muggle juga agar bisa tinggal dengannya.." Theo lalu memandang Draco yang baru kembali dari mengantar Hermione kekampusnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco keras.

Draco hanya menyeringai lalu duduk disofa, disebelah Blaise yang sibuk dengan kopinya. Setelah meminta Blaise menggunakan _Silencing Spell_ -karena ia tak boleh menggunakan sihir sama sekali-, ia akhirnya agak mengeraskan suaranya ketika berbicara. _"Yeah, she is pretty as fuck._ Aku tak akan mengelaknya. _"_

Theo mengambil biskuit yang tadi disediakan oleh Sophia dan menyeruput kopinya pelan. _"Your assistant is a 'bad girl' isn't she?"_

" _She did something to you before i came?"_ Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan tertarik dan menatap Theo yang masih sibuk dengan kopi dan biskuitnya—mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Entah apa yang membuat Theo begitu menikmati kopi-dan biskuit yang dihidangkan Sophia. Padahal rasa-rasanya, kopi didunia muggle sama saja dengan kopi yang selalu ia minum di hogwarts. "Theo, _come on_. Kau tak makan sarapanmu pagi tadi?"

Theo akhirnya menatap Draco dan mengedikkan bahunya atas pertanyaan sahabatnya barusan. " _She did nothing, it's just a man's instinct_." Lalu lelaki itu kembali sibuk dengan biskuit dan kopinya. " _And, yeah_. Aku tidak memakan sarapanku. Aku tidak turun ke aula besar untuk sarapan."

"Dia terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan Pans pagi ini." Jelas Blaise membuat Draco menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Sebagai lelaki, ia paham kenapa Theo terlihat begitu lapar. Energinya pasti habis disedot Pansy tadi pagi. "Kami harus kembali pukul tujuh. Sayang sekali, aku masih ingin melihat Granger."

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan Granger?" tanya Theo setelah menghabiskan satu piring biskuit—plus kopi milik Draco yang tak juga diminum oleh lelaki pirang itu.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengambil handphonenya dan memesan satu _bucket fried chicken_ untuk Theo yang kelihatan masih lapar. " _She is fine. A-kindhearted-roommate_.. and—"

"Dan?" tanya Blaise dengan tatapan tertarik melihat Draco terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Theo barusan. "Jangan bilang kau.."

" _What? No_ — _actually yes_. Dia semakin cantik setiap hari, dan rasanya semakin sulit untukku mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhnya." Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah sejak kapan ia menginginkan Hermione Granger dan ia tidak mengelak bahwa akhir-akhir ini agak berat untuknya melihat gadis itu didekati lelaki lain. "Dan ketika aku sudah tidak bisa menahan—"

" _When you couldn't hold it anymore, That's when you sleep with your secretary."_ Tebak Blaise tepat membuat lelaki pirang Malfoy itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. _"Because that blue eyed lady is a bad girl that you could easily bring to bedroom."_ Ucap Blaise lagi.

" _And Granger is not a girl that i want to sleep with just because i'm horny."_ Draco menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan memelas. Tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu. " _Am I...?_ "

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk bersamaan. _"Obviously, you are, Draco."_

xxx

"Granger?" Draco sesekali menoleh kearah Hermione yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya diruang televisi. Draco yang sedang memakan steak yang ia beli diperjalanan pulang –setelah Blaise dan Theo berpamitan pulang pukul tujuh- memanggil Hermione yang belum memakan steak bagiannya. "Sudah pukul delapan, kau tak akan makan malam?"

"Y-ya, aku akan memakannya sebentar lagi."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Draco cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya lalu duduk dihadapan Hermione yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya menghindari mata Draco Malfoy yang menatap lurus kearahnya. " _What did i do?_ " tanya Draco. Memastikan lagi, kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat kepada gadis itu.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" _Do we need to talk?"_

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan menghela nafasnya. Draco lalu dengan paksa menutup layar laptop Hermione, agar gadis itu menatapnya. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu tidak mau menatapnya, menghindarinya dan terlihat terlalu canggung. Gadis itu bahkan berhenti mengcereweti atau mengomelinya jika dia berbuat salah. _Come on_ , Draco Malfoy selalu merasa ada yang kurang beberapa hari ini. Ia meneliti, menganalisa apa yang kurang. Ternyata Granger dan omelan-omelannya-lah yang absen beberapa hari ini. Jujur ia lebih suka Hermione Granger yang cerewet ketimbang Hermione Granger yang pendiam seperti ini.

" _I've broke rules number two and three, and you say nothing._ _No complain and no—"_ Draco kembali menatap kearah Hermione yang mau tak mau menatap kearah lelaki pirang itu. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Hermione terdiam, tak menjawab. Jari jempolnya perlahan mengelus bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa kau bersikap seperti ini karena ciuman kita beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dahinya merenyit heran. Tidak pernah ada gadis yang mempermasalahkan ciuman dengannya. Bahkan ketika mereka tahu Draco hanya memberikan ciuman iseng—dan ciumannya untuk Hermione Granger bukanlah sebuah ciuman iseng. Hermione seharusnya tahu itu. "Granger, ini sudah lewat berhari-hari sejak hari ciuman kita! Aku tak percaya kau masih merasa cangg—jangan bilang?"

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

" _That was your first kiss?"_

xxx

Draco menatap Hermione disebelahnya yang sedang membaca buku. Setelah mereka berdiskusi—berdebat lebih tepatnya—beberapa hari yang lalu, Hermione kini kembali jadi Hermione yang Draco kenal. Tukang ceramah, _perfection girl_ , dan tak jarang gadis itu mengomeli Draco karena ia melakukan kesalahan sepele. Seperti menuang terlalu banyak sabun ketika lelaki itu mencuci piring atau memakan pasta gigi rasa strawberry milik gadis itu.

Draco Malfoy masih tidak percaya kalau dia adalah ciuman pertama Hermione. _Hell, Viktor Krum missing a lot of things about her_. Bukankah Viktor Krum sangat bodoh?

"Granger."

Hermione mendelik sebentar kepada Draco sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya. Buku psikologi manusia yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dikampusnya. "Hm?"

" _How's your first kiss tastes like?"_ Draco menyeringai lalu menatap Hermione.

Hermione menutup bukunya lalu menatap Draco yang sudah menatapnya sejak lelaki itu memanggilnya. " _Now i knew why girls called you with 'Slytherin God of sex' you are a professional kisser and i guess you're a professional on the bed as well_.. Tapi aku tak merasa ciuman kemarin spesial. Aku memang canggung. Tetapi itu hanya karena ciuman kemarin adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku tak akan memungkiri, aku merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutku ketika kau menciumku..."

Draco menatap Hermione tidak percaya—gadis itu kini semakin buka-bukaan padanya. Apakah setelah ciuman kemarin Hermione merasa dirinya semakin intim dengan Draco Malfoy?

"Tetapi pembicaraanmu di telepon dengan Sophia—entah bagaimana kupu-kupu di perutku terbunuh seketika.." Hermione tersenyum pada Draco yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. Apa tadi katanya? Apa yang terbunuh? " _Excitement_ yang aku rasakan, hati berdegup kencang seperti aku sedang naik _roller coaster_ , hilang seketika."

"Apa kau mau merasakannya lagi? Akan kupastikan kupu-kupu diperutmu tak terbunuh kali ini."

" _No_ , Malfoy." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong kedua bahu Draco yang sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah gadis itu untuk menciumnya lagi. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Ethan besok.. rasanya berdosa sekali jika aku meladenimu sementara aku menggantung pernyataan cinta darinya. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun besok."

"Malfoy.."

"Kalau kubilang tidak, berarti tidak."

xxx

To be Continued.

So, Read and Review? Let me know your thought about this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the Plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy reading!

8

xxx

Hans: chapter 8 contain 10 pages of word, semoga sudah termasuk panjang x) terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: Boo juga!(?) kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Novidafa: saya juga suka Dramione^^ Terimakasih reviewnya!

Shaquillazeeva: karena rasa strawberry and Draco penasaran(?) kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Azzaynzi: saya juga maunya mereka cepet-cepet nikah x) terimakasih reviewnya!

Staecia: Draco couldnt kiss her because she doesnt want to be kissed T^T terimakasih reviewnya!

Kaiaddict: draco harus banyak usaha biar ethan ga dapetin mione(?) keke terimakasih reviewnya!

Aquadewi: possessive guy is cool! x) terimakasih reviewnya!

Liuruna: yeah it's kinda slow built relationship :3

Tenshi Kazenna: Syukurlah kalau saya bisa mengembangkan cerita dan karakter dengan pas dan tidak flat, glad to know that ^^ semoga tetap seperti itu di chap2 selanjutnya~ terimakasih reviewnya!

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya, it means a lot!

xxx

Hermione turun dari mobil Draco lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kampusnya. Ia tidak melihat Ethan dimanapun hari ini. Tak menungguinya di gerbang seperti biasanya. Hermione hanya bisa menebak lelaki itu masih kesal pada Draco dan tak ingin melihat lelaki pirang itu. Matanya menangkap Ethan duduk sendirian dikursi taman dibawah pohon besar, membaca sebuah buku.

"Hei."

Ethan menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum. "Hei." Matanya kembali fokus pada buku dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal kencan kita tempo hari.." Hermione duduk disebelah Ethan pelan-pelan dengan tatapan bersalah. Mata gadis itu memandang lurus kedepan, karena Ethan begitu sibuk dengan bukunya. Tak menatapnya sedikitpun. Hermione tahu, lelaki itu agak kesal.

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu, Mione." Ethan akhirnya menyimpan buku itu kedalam tasnya dan menoleh kearah Hermione. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu lembut. "Kenapa Malfoy tiba-tiba jadi _overprotective_ seperti itu kepadamu?"

Pikiran Hermione melayang ke kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Malam minggu dimana Ethan mengajaknya berkencan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Malam itu, ia sudah bersiap-siap. Menggunakan gaun terbaiknya, yang baru saja ia beli sehari sebelumnya. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Malam itu, ia mengenakan riasan tipis dengan lipstick berwarna merah muda karena Ethan bilang mereka akan kencan santai. Makan di cafe, lalu pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film baru.

Hermione tahu, Draco tak akan mengizinkannya pergi. Ia sudah berniat akan menerobos lelaki itu dan pergi berkencan dengan Ethan apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika Draco mengancam tak akan membukakannya pintu ketika dia pulang nanti, ia hiraukan.

" _Granger!"_

 _Hermione menaruh blush onnya diatas meja rias. Draco memanggilnya. Apakah Draco memanggilnya karena Ethan sudah datang? "Ya? Apakah Ethan sudah dat—" omongan gadis itu tercekat melihat Draco yang berdiri diruang televisi dengan celana Skinny jeans hitam dan kemeja putih. Rambutnya sudah rapi, siap untuk berangkat. Tunggu—berangkat?_

" _Kau sudah siap?"_

" _Malfoy, kau mau kemana?"_

 _Firasat Hermione benar, 100%. Sejak melihat Draco sudah memakai pakaian perginya dan Ethan yang datang ke apartemen mereka—dan Draco Malfoy tidak berbuat apapun pada si Winchester—Hermione langsung tahu apa yang direncanakan si pirang itu._

" _Malfoy... kenapa kau mengikuti aku dan Mione?" Ethan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Draco Malfoy disebelah kanan Hermione. Tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dipaksakan sebagai wujud protesnya pada lelaki pirang itu._

 _Hermione melirik Ethan disebelah kirinya dan Draco Malfoy disebelah kanannya. Draco Malfoy memaksa ingin ikut. Dengan alasan ia tidak mau diapartemen sendirian. Lagipula, malam itu malam minggu. Ia beralasan ia juga berhak berjalan-jalan dimalam itu._

 _Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. "Kenapa? Aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan. Tidak bisakah kita berjalan-jalan bersama, gruppie?"_

" _Ya—tetapi aku sudah bilang pada Mione kalau aku akan mengajaknya berkencan, bukan berjalan-jalan." Ethan berkata sembari menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'berjalan-jalan'._

" _Kalau kau terganggu, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Draco Malfoy mengedikkan bahunya dan terus berjalan disebelah kanan Hermione. Matanya melirik kearah Ethan yang berusaha menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione. "Ups, aku juga ingin menggenggam tangan Granger.. Aku takut terpisah dari kalian berdua." Draco lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Hermione dan membuat Ethan mendelik galak kearahnya._

 _Hermione sendiri tidak terlalu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Draco ditengah kencannya dengan Ethan. Ia tidak ambil pusing soal lelaki pirang itu yang mengikutinya dan Ethan yang terus saja melakukan perang tatapan dengannya. Hermione lebih fokus pada London muggle yang selalu terlihat indah dimalam hari. Lampu berkelap-kelip, orang-orang yang juga berjalan-jalan dimalam minggu. Semuanya terlihat indah untuk Hermione._

" _Kau mau makan apa, Mione?" pertanyaan Ethan membuyarkan lamunannya._

 _Hermione agak melirik Draco dimeja seberang yang sedang asik dengan makanannya. Ethan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil meja yang berbeda karena Hermione dan Ethan akan berkencan, begitu kata Ethan. Ketiganya memesan pasta dan makan di dua meja yang berbeda. "Malfoy!" bisiknya._

 _Draco menoleh kearah Hermione dan menyeringai sembari melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu._

" _Mulutmu, belepotan dengan saus." Bisik Hermione sambil menunjuk kearah sekitar mulut Draco yang kotor oleh saus pasta. Entah kenapa Draco Malfoy makan dengan berantakan malam ini. Sebagian saus juga menetes ke kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Demi Merlin, Malfoy. Karena Draco tak kunjung mengerti yang ia katakan, Hermione dengan terpaksa bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tisu basah dari tasnya dan mengelap sekitaran mulut lelaki pirang itu, plus sedikit mengelap saus yang mengenai kemeja putihnya. Draco menyeringai pada Ethan yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal._

" _Mione, kau mau menonton film apa? Kudengar banyak film bagus yang sedang diputar di bioskop..." Ethan mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dari Draco. Mata gadis itu terus menerus menoleh kearah Malfoy yang terus saja belepotan saus._

" _Oh—oh, ya. Film... aku tak yakin. Aku akan memutuskan mau menonton apa begitu kita sampai di bios—"_

 _Pluk._

 _Sepiring pasta didepan Draco Malfoy jatuh mengenai kemeja dan celana lelaki itu. Membuat semua orang kaget dan Hermione yang juga kaget-tentu saja. Ia kemudian segera bangkit dan -bersama pelayan restoran-membantu membersihkan pakaian Draco._

" _Maafkan aku, Aku tak tahu kenapa Malfoy seperti itu.." Hermione kembali kemejanya dengan wajah merasa bersalah. "Kau tahu, ini tempat umum dan dia belepotan saus, jadi... sebaiknya sesudah makan, aku pulang. Kita pergi kencan lain kali saja.. tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya atas pertanyaan Ethan barusan. "Tidak tahu, kenapa...ya? mungkin karena dia sedang tidak ada hal yang harus dikerjakan?" tidak mungkin-kan, Hermione dengan terang-terangan berkata kalau Draco mengawasinya.

Ethan akhirnya mengangguk paham. Tidak mau memperpanjang diskusinya dengan Hermione soal Draco Malfoy dan tingkahnya yang aneh tempo hari. Seperti tidak ikhlas kalau gadis itu berkencan dengan dirinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Hermione hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Ethan yang itu dengan satu senyuman.

xxx

Draco Malfoy bersiul-siul masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya. Satu cangkir kopi sudah terhidang diatas meja. Moodnya sangat baik hari ini, entah apa yang membuat Draco begini senangnya.

"Moodmu sedang bagus, Drake?" Sophia tersenyum sembari menaruh sepiring biskuit diatas meja bosnya itu. Sophia duduk didepan Draco yang masih mendendangkan sebuah lagu sambil menyalakan komputer didepannya.

Draco menyeringai kearah Sophia. "Tolong beritahu aku, jadwalku hari ini?"

"Baiklah." Sophia membuka handphonenya untuk mengecek jadwal bosnya yang menatapnya sedari tadi. "Drake.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau.. kau memang mengabaikanku." Sophia meletakkan tangannya dimeja Draco, sedikit menekan dadanya ke meja agar terlihat oleh sepasang mata kelabu didepannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau sepertinya... _lost interest_ padaku."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan pernyataan Sophia barusan. Apakah beberapa waktu ini memang ia seperti mengabaikan Sophia dan pekerjaannya? Rasanya tidak. Ia tidak mengabaikan wanita itu. Juga pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana—"

"Kau tak pernah lagi mengajakku bercinta. Sudah beberapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita bercinta."

Mulut Draco membentuk o dan kini ia paham apa maksud perkataan Sophia barusan. Draco akhir-akhir ini memang jarang meminta wanita itu melayaninya. Entah bagaimana ia sudah merasa puas dengan kombinasi tangan dan sabun miliknya. Jadi _sorry not sorry_ dia sudah jarang memakai jasa Sophia.

"Apa kau tidur dengan gadis penyihir itu?" selidik Sophia. Lelaki dengan hasrat yang tinggi seperti Draco, menurut Sophia tak mungkin bisa tahan untuk tak menyalurkannya. Jadi, asumsi Sophia, lelaki itu pasti punya teman tidur yang lain.

Draco merenyitkan dahinya. "Apakah kau pikir semua wanita bisa dengan mudah diajak bercinta, Soph?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit meremehkan pernyataan Sophia barusan. Tentu saja tidak semua wanita gampangan seperti dirimu-kata Draco dalam hati. "Hentikan diskusi ini, aku ingin tahu jadwalku."

"Kau ada rapat dengan investor proyek Pattaya pukul satu."

Draco menoleh kearah _outfit_ yang ia kenakan hari ini. Seingatnya, ia juga memakai _outfit_ ini ketika rapat dengan investor proyek Pattaya sebelumnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikannya pada Sophia. "Belikan aku jas, yang paling mahal. Aku harus terlihat bagus dimata mereka."

Sophia lalu keluar dengan kartu kredit milik Draco ditangannya. Wanita itu lupa, meninggalkan handphonenya dimeja Draco. Tidak lama kemudian, handphonenya bergetar. Satu buah pesan masuk. Draco mencoba mengintip apa isinya, tetapi ia tidak mau membuka pesan itu atau ia akan ketahuan mengintip. Ia menarik _notification bar_ turun dan terlihatlah isi pesan yang masuk itu meskipun hanya sebagiannya.

 _From Unknown number_

 _Aku punya kabar buruk, Draco Malfoy tidak mencintaimu. Ia mencintai orang lain._

 _Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau mendekatinya—_

Hanya sepotong pesan itulah yang terlihat lewat notification bar. Draco benar-benar penasaran akan isi pesan itu secara keseluruhan. Tetapi ia tidak boleh ceroboh. Tangannya cepat cepat menaruh handphone Sophia dimeja begitu ia mendengar suara dentuman _high heels_ mendekat. Pasti wanita itu kembali untuk mengambil handphonenya.

"Drake, kau lihat handphone—oh itu dia!"

Benar, kan.

xxx

"Hermione Granger, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku.." Ginny Weasley memasuki apartemen Hermione dengan tangan bersidekap didada.

Hermione pulang tepat setelah kelasnya selesai pukul sebelas. Ginny mengatakan padanya ia akan berkunjung, maka dari itu Hermione menjemput Ginny lalu kembali ke apartemennya agar bisa leluasa mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu. Ron dan Harry sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir mereka, sementara kelas di Hogwarts ditiadakan hari ini karena semua profesor menghadiri undangan jamuan dari Bauxbatons di Perancis, jadi Ginny bisa mengunjungi Hermione.

Ginny mengambil tempat di ruang televisi. Duduk dengan nyaman dan melihat-lihat sembari Hermione membuatkan minuman untuknya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat-lihat secara keseluruhan, jadi ia berdiri dan berjalan-jalan disekitar apartemen. Membuka semua pintu yang ia lihat. Kamar Hermione dengan nuansa merah dimana-mana, ruang pencucian, gudang, dan kamar Draco. "Ini pasti kamar Malfoy?"

"Ya." Hermione meletakkan dua gelas teh diatas meja dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar tercium bau Malfoy." Ginny kembali keruang televisi dan duduk disebelah Hermione, memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan menagih cerita. "Jadi, siapa itu Sophia?"

Setelah penjelasan Hermione yang panjang- Sophia adalah bla bla dan bla. Pekerjaannya bla bla dan bla. Ia seringkali tidur dengan Draco-membuat Ginny bergidik- dan ia sangat dekat dengan Draco- Ginny bisa mengambil kesimpulan sedikit banyak, Hermione tidak menyukai wanita itu.

"Dia bahkan memanggil Malfoy dengan sebutan 'Drake'" Hermione memutar bola matanya. Membayangkan wajah Sophia saja dirinya sudah kesal setengah mati. Apa sih cantiknya wanita itu? Hanya campuran asia-eropa dengan mata biru—dan riasan yang tempo hari terlihat terlalu tebal ketimbang ketika dia mengantar Draco yang mabuk. Lipstick merahnya makin merah, menyerupai darah. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa selera Draco sepertinya turun derajat.

Ginny mengguncang bahu Hermione yang masih marah-marah soal Sophia. Mengeluh akan gadis itu yang sok cantik dan sok seksi. Mengeluh karena gadis itu terlalu menempel pada Draco Malfoy. "Kau mencintai Malfoy, Mione.."

" _What? No_. apakah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?" Hermione akhirnya berhenti membicarakan Sophia karena kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Ginny padanya.

Ginny mengedikkan bahunya. "Tergantung. Bisa jadi pernyataan, tetapi kau juga boleh menjawabnya. Maka itu akan berubah menjadi pertanyaan.. tapi kupikir, kau memang mencintai Malfoy. Karena itulah kau tidak marah pada Malfoy yang mengacaukan kencanmu kemarin dengan Winchester. Karena memang kau tak mencintainya. Malfoy lah yang kau cintai."

"Tidak—mungkin?" Hermione memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan. Bahkan hanya mendengar nama lelaki pirang itu disebut atau menyebutkan nama lelaki pirang itu membuat wajahnya menjadi panas dan kemerahan. "Apakah bisa jadi karena dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Ginny?"

"Bisa jadi.."

xxx

"Ada yang datang berkunjung?" Draco berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen dan menemukan dua gelas kosong diatas meja juga piring berisi camilan yang tinggal sedikit. Matanya menatap Hermione yang sedang mengambil gelas itu dan membawanya kedapur. "Kau tak mungkin membawa si Winches—"

"Ginny datang berkunjung." Jawab Hermione singkat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Draco berdiri tepat dibelakangnya-wajah lelaki itu kelihatan agak relaks setelah Hermione menjawab yang datang bukanlah si Winchester. Tangan Hermione terjulur kearah kerah Draco, membantu lelaki itu melepas dasinya.

Draco agak tertegun melihat Hermione membantunya melepas dasi. Draco diam diam menatap wajah Hermione yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu. "Mau apa gadis Weasley itu datang kemari?"

"Karena aku punya banyak cerita untuk diceritakan." Hermione terkekeh sambil menarik dasi Draco dan melemparnya keruang pencucian. "Mau minum teh?"

Draco tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh."

xxx

Hermione membuka matanya dipagi hari dan merasakan sebuah tangan dipinggangnya. Ia seketika ingat, semalam Draco dan dirinya duduk disofa ruang televisi sambil minum teh dan mengobrol tentang apapun yang bisa diobrolkan. Ia ingat dirinya tertidur semalam dan dia tidak tahu kalau Draco juga tertidur. Mereka berdua tidur dalam keadaan duduk, kepala Hermione bersandar ke bahu Draco dan tangan Draco melingkar di pinggangnya.

Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding dan sadar, ia tak punya waktu untuk menceramahi Draco soal ini. "Malfoy! Malfoy! Jam 9 pagi! Kau terlambat kekantor dan aku terlambat kekampus!" Hermione dengan panik berdiri, mau berlari kekamarnya dan bersiap siap. Namun tangan Draco mencegatnya.

"Kita bolos saja. Aku lelah."

"Kau gila?"

"Aku tidak gila. Aku tak mau pergi kekantor hari ini dan kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

Hermione menghela nafas berat. "Malfoy—tidak bisa, aku harus—"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau akan meninggalkan kampus itu setelah satu tahun, Granger.." Draco menyeringai. "Ayolah, satu hari saja.."

Hermione menatap Draco yang sedang menatapnya dengan tampang memelas. Ia berpikir-berpikir dan berpikir. Benar, apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Toh, beberapa bulan lagi ia akan meninggalkan kampus itu. _"So, What are we gonna do today?"_

Draco Malfoy hanya menyeringai misterius.

xxx

Hari itu dihabiskan oleh Draco dan Hermione untuk melakukan banyak hal. Makan sarapan bersama, menonton film diapartemen dan membersihkan setiap inci apartemen dengan bersih. Draco tahu, apartemen mereka tak pernah dibersihkan secara menyeluruh karena ia dan Hermione sama-sama sibuk dan Draco tahu betapa gadis ini mencintai kebersihan. Ia merelakan waktunya seharian untuk bersih-bersih bersama gadis itu. Mengelap setiap incinya, tidak ada yang terlewat.

"Malfoy.."

Draco mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan lengannya matanya menatap Hermione yang sedang menarik rambutnya naik untuk mengikatnya. Leher mulus gadis itu terlihat jelas oleh Draco, membuat lelaki itu menahan nafasnya. Bagaimana seorang gadis bisa terlihat seksi hanya dengan memperlihatkan leher? Bagaimana sebuah leher bisa membuatnya terangsang? Bahkan jika Sophia memamerkan tubuhnya _slash_ telanjang bulat pun gadis itu masih harus melakukan sesuatu pada daerah sensitif lelaki itu baru bisa merangsangnya. "Hm, Granger... aku ingin minum air dingin." Ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Air dingin? Baiklah." Hermione berjalan kedapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk Draco yang tampaknya sangat kelelahan. "Kau bilang kau lelah.. kenapa repot-repot membereskan apartemen bersamaku?"

Draco meminum air putih yang diberikan Hermione lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena aku tahu kau begitu mencintai kebersihan.. kita selalu tidak sempat beres-beres karena kita berdua sibuk. Jadi kukira hari ini adalah hari yang pas untuk membereskan semuanya..?"

"Kau benar.." Hermione akhirnya duduk dikursi pantry sambil memegang gagang sapu yang sedang ia pakai lalu menatap Draco. "Malfoy, kenapa kau tempo hari mengikuti aku dan Ethan berkencan? Apakah kau hanya mengawasinya atau—"

Hampir saja gelas ditangannya terjatuh karena pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia baru ingat tempo hari ia mengacaukan kencan teman serumahnya dengan sengaja. Ya, dia memang sengaja. Ada rasa tidak suka yang begitu kuat didalam dirinya yang membuat lelaki itu dengan nekat menjadi orang ketiga dikencan Hermione. "Ya- aku hanya mengawasi Winchester itu. Hanya ingin melihat— _manner_ nya."

"Dan bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

Hermione turun dari kursi pantry dan menyimpan sapu itu kembali ketempatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya—dia bertanya padaku bagaimana perasaanku padanya."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Draco harap-harap cemas. Berharap gadis itu belum menerima cinta lelaki berambut coklat itu. Kini perasaannya campur aduk. Disatu sisi, firasat buruknya soal lelaki itu tidak hilang, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak rela gadis itu diambil oleh siapapun.

"Malfoy, jangan tertawakan aku. Apa tanda-tandanya jika aku mencintai seseorang?" Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh menantikan jawaban dari lelaki pirang itu.

xxx

Setelah seharian berlelah-lelah membersihkan apartemen, Hermione dan Draco kembali kekamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Draco sebenarnya belum mengantuk dan bisa saja menonton sampai tengah malam, tetapi Hermione dengan _bossy_ melarangnya dengan alasan besok mereka harus kembali beraktifitas. Draco tidak keberatan dengan sikap _bossy_ Hermione, ia malah tersenyum dan dengan senang hati berjalan kekamarnya.

Sementara itu Hermione masih merenungi jawaban Draco atas pertanyaannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelaki itu pasti pernah jatuh cinta, kan? Meskipun ia seringkali meniduri si A dan B dan C sampai Z. Jawaban Draco sangat jelas menurutnya. Ia hanya harus mengeceknya pada Ethan esok hari untuk memastikan perasaannya pada lelaki yang sudah menagih jawabannya kemarin itu.

"Oh iya. Aku harus mandi." Hermione berjalan kekamar mandinya dan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia baru ingat belum mandi setelah banyak berkeringat hari itu. Ia yakin Draco pun melakukan hal yang sama, gadis itu tahu Draco juga sama banyak menjaga kebersihan. Seperti dirinya.

Tangan gadis itu menyalakan shower dan berdiri dibawahnya, menikmati air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Karena sudah malam, ia merasa ia tidak boleh memakai bathub karena akan membuatnya terlalu nyaman dan mandi terlalu lama. Setelah beberapa lama, tangannya akhirnya menyabuni tubuhnya-dan mengeramasi rambut cokelatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tangannya kembali memutar shower, bermaksud membilas tubuhnya- dan tak ada air yang keluar. Ia sudah mencoba menyalakan semua keran dikamar mandinya dan nihil. Tak ada air yang keluar. Dengan panik Hermione membalut tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk yang hanya bisa menutupi tubuh gadis itu dari dada sampai pahanya lalu berjalan keluar. Ia tak mungkin membilas dirinya dengan air minum, kan? Hanya satu jalan keluar yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Malfoy!" ia menggedor pintu kamar lelaki itu dengan panik. "Kau sudah tidur?" gedoran Hermione makin kencang. Takut Draco sudah tertidur dan ia jadi tak bisa menumpang kamar mandi lelaki itu untuk membilas tubuhnya- lalu berakhir harus menahan sabun ditubuhnya dan shampo dirambutnya semalaman.

"Ada apa Grang—er?" Draco Malfoy membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat keadaan Hermione didepannya. Matanya tak bisa berkedip melihat tubuh Hermione yang agak terbuka dan rambut gadis itu yang basah. Dia bersumpah, Hermione benar-benar seksi dan ia tak ingin membagi pemandangan ini kepada siapapun.

Sama halnya dengan Hermione yang megap-megap melihat Draco yang hanya terbalut handuk dari pinggang sampai ke lutut. Lelaki itu juga sepertinya berpikiran sama dengannya. Mandi sebelum tidur. Rambutnya setengah kering, ia belum memakai pakaian dan tubuhnya.. err—terimakasih untuk Hermione yang selalu menariknya ke _Gym_ kini Draco mendapatkan kembali tubuh atletisnya—. "Bo-bolehkah aku ikut mandi? Sepertinya ada masalah dengan perairan di kamar mandiku."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco gugup, sebisa mungkin menghindari menatap gadis itu—agar dirinya tidak hilang kendali dan menidurinya secara paksa.

"Ti-tidak tahu. Baik shower maupun kerannya sama sekali tak keluar air.." Hermione juga menghindari melihat kearah Draco dan perutnya yang seperti waffle. "Aku kedinginan.. bolehkah?"

"Tentu—tentu. Aku akan memanggilkan tukang ledeng besok." Draco akhirnya mempersilahkan Hermione untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya. Setelah berpakaian, Draco hanya berdiam diri ditempat tidurnya. Suara gemericik air dan aroma vanilla dari kamar mandinya menyeruak membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal tubuh gadis itu.

Menyadari sesuatu, Draco akhirnya menarik selimut dan bantalnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya tubuhnya. Ya. Ia ereksi. Karena Hermione Granger.

Setelah Hermione keluar dari kamarnya, Draco yang sudah malas untuk berbasah-basahan lagi dengan sabun akhirnya berusaha tidur, meredam hasratnya yang sedang menggebu-gebu. Akibatnya ia susah tidur karena sesuatu dibagian bawahnya masih sangat keras seperti batu. Ia berguling ke kanan-ke kiri, tidak membantu sama sekali. Matanya melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. Jam 1 malam.

" _Shit_." Umpatnya pelan lalu ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya yang satu ini. "Sophia, katakan padaku, dimana kau sekarang?"

xxx

to be continued.

Please read and review?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy reading!

9

xxx

puma178: romancenya sukses? Terimakasihh! ^^ Biasanya saya suck banget bikin adegan romance. Kalau ga ga kerasa romancenya malah jadi too romance yang bikin cringed gitu kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Tenshi Kazenna: i do feel that the story is too slow on the progress tapi aku biasanya memang detail begitu hehe but sarannya aku terima, mudah mudahan chaps kedepannya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi x) saran novelnya aku terima juga.. terimakasih reviewnya!

Albavica: berakit rakit dulu berenang-renang kemudian, tersakiti dulu sebentar sebelum hujan pelangi (?) xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Staecia: karena... pintunya dikunci sama hermione(?) x') terimakasih reviewnya!

Ijah: ini sudah update^^ terimakasih reviewnya!

Ranchan: waduh x) ada rencana sih untuk mendatangkan kembali blaise dan theo, tapi nanti deh xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Bluepurple: Heyya! It's pleasure to know that you like my fanfict, i will keep updating fast, as soon as possible. Terimakasih reviewnya!

Riska662: yeah kayak gitu sepertinya x) terimakasih reviewnya!

Nara: Draco masih linglung dengan perasaannya (?) sama aku juga benci sama sophia /lah padahal yang bikin karakter sophia aku juga/ xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Shaquillazeeva: karena draco butuh bantuan segera(?) xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Aquadewi: semacam pilihan sekali seumur hidup ya xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: thanks juga sudah baca dan review ^^ terimakasih reviewnya!

Hans: lho sudah banyak dibumbui kecemburuan mas Draco loh dari chap2 sebelumnya hehe mas pirangnya aja yang masih bingung(?) kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Enermi: lemon soon! (?) kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Azzaynzi: tapi sophia suda geer duluan(?) terimakasih reviewnya!

AndienMay: jangan dicekik, biar kuhilangkan aja sophia pelan-pelan(?) /apa kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

xxx

" _Nomor yang anda tuju, tidak menjawab silahkan—"_

Hermione merenyitkan dahinya. Ia sudah menelepon Draco berkali kali dan lelaki itu tak mengangkatnya. Sejujurnya gadis itu hanya ingin tahu keberadaan lelaki itu. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu menghilang sampai tidak pulang. Biasanya ia akan pulang jam empat atau lima pagi dan tidur sampai jam tujuh lalu bangun dan bersiap-siap kekantor. Hari ini, lelaki itu tak pulang, membuat Hermione harus berangkat sendirian naik bus karena lelaki itu juga membawa mobil mereka. Hermione akhirnya memencet tombol call lagi. Sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya ia mencoba menelepon Draco Malfoy.

"Halo? Malfoy? Kemana, kau? Aku harus berangkat sendirian kekampus! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione langsung memberondong Draco dengan pertanyaan begitu teleponnya diangkat.

" _Halo?"_

"..." Hermione terdiam. Suara yang familiar bagi telinganya terdengar di telepon. Suara itu terdengar lemas dan linglung. Seperti suara orang yang baru bangun tidur.

" _Halo? Ini benar ponselnya Draco Malfoy, ada yang bisa kubantu? Ia masih tidur..."_

Hermione menekan tombol call berwarna merah. Sophia. Ia kini tahu dimana Draco sekarang. Pasti semalam Draco pergi mengunjungi wanita itu. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu akhir-akhir ini Draco Malfoy sudah jarang pergi dimalam hari—untuk bertemu Sophia. Hermione tahu karena ia seringkali terbangun dini hari karena haus dan membuka pintu kamar Draco, memastikan yang punya kamar ada ditempat tidurnya dan setelah memastikannya, ia akan kembali kekamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja marah. _Well,_ bukankah itu haknya untuk marah? Draco tak bertanggung jawab, melanggar hak kepemilikan mobil yang seharusnya milik bersama. Sudah kewajiban Draco mengantar Hermione kekampus sebelum pergi kekantornya, dan hari ini Draco melanggar kewajibannya. Namun rasa-rasanya perasaan yang ada dihatinya sekarang ini bukanlah rasa marah yang benar-benar marah. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa marah yang sakit. Seperti ditusuk jarum. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini ketika mengetahui Draco tidur dengan Sophia.

' _Kau merasa sakit hati ketika orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain'_

Salah satu jawaban Draco semalam terngiang ditelinganya. Mungkinkah? Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti tidak mungkin." Gumam gadis itu pelan sembari berjalan menemui Ethan yang memanggilnya untuk datang ke lantai tiga.

xxx

Draco Malfoy berkali kali memencet tombol call dinomor Hermione Granger. Tapi gadis itu tak menjawab teleponnya. Ia melihat banyak _miss call_ dihandphonenya ketika ia tidak sengaja membuka _call history_ nya. Draco Malfoy menyipitkan matanya melihat satu telepon dari Hermione terjawab tadi pagi dan seingatnya, ia tidak mengangkat telepon gadis itu hari ini. " _Shit_." Umpatnya mengingat dengan siapa ia menghabiskan waktu tadi malam. Pasti Sophia-lah yang mengangkat telepon Hermione Granger tadi pagi.

Lelaki pirang itu sudah memasuki ruangannya dan hendak mengumpat lagi melihat tak ada kopi diatas mejanya dan seketika teringat ia meninggalkan Sophia yang sedang mandi lalu berangkat kekantor seorang diri. Tentu saja tak akan ada kopi dimejanya sampai wanita itu datang.

"Drake! Kau meninggalkanku." Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Sophia muncul dan menggerutu sambil membuka pintu ruangan Draco. Wajahnya kesal, tentu saja ia kesal pada lelaki berambut pirang platina itu karena sudah meninggalkannya setelah memakai jasanya semalam.

"Apa masalahnya? Toh kau bisa pergi kekantor sendiri. Buatkan aku secangkir kopi." Balas Draco gusar sambil terus menerus memencet tombol call di nomor Hermione karena gadis itu masih tak mengangkat teleponnya.

Sophia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau. Kau membuatku kesal pagi ini." Wanita itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan arogan yang menantang. Seperti mengatakan kau-tak-bisa-memerintahku-karena-kau-membuatku-kesal.

"Jangan kau pikir karena aku menidurimu beberapa kali aku tak akan memecatmu kalau kau berbuat salah, Sophia. Berikan aku secangkir kopi." Ujar Draco galak membuat Sophia lalu membanting pintu ruangan lelaki pirang itu sembari berjalan keluar. Draco mendecak sebal. Akhir-akhir ini Sophia begitu semena-mena. Bertindak seolah-olah ia punya hak suara karena ia dekat dengan sang bos. Terkadang Draco menyuruhnya A dan ia melakukan B. Terkadang ia menghiraukan perintah Draco. Dasar jalang. Pikir Draco.

xxx

Hermione agak mengatur nafasnya melihat Ethan sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ethan memanggilnya karena ia bilang ia butuh bantuan gadis itu untuk tugas individu mata kuliah ekonomi makro. Bahkan didunia muggle, gadis itu tetaplah gadis emas yang pintar. Oh ya, Draco Malfoy terus saja meneleponnya, dan ia tidak _mood_ untuk mengangkatnya. Biar saja, biar lelaki pirang itu tahu dia juga bisa kesal.

Hanya ada ia dan Ethan, _timing_ yang tepat untuk mencari tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu. Tak ingin lagi berlama-lama menggantung perasaannya. Kalau ternyata ia mencintai Ethan; katakan, terima cintanya, menjelaskan kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir adalah urusan belakangan. Tetapi kalau ternyata ia tidak mencintai Ethan, ia harus memberitahunya agar lelaki itu tak menaruh banyak harapan padanya.

"Ethan...?"

"Ya?" Ethan menoleh dan menemukan Hermione hanya menatap matanya. Gadis itu menatap matanya sekitar satu menit sebelum akhirnya mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa.'

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tangan kanan Ethan yang sedang menganggur. Perlahan-lahan tangan Hermione menghampiri tangan Ethan dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Ethan menatap Hermione heran. "Aku agak-agak kedinginan. Tanganmu kelihatannya hangat, jadi..."

"Kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku, Mione! Sini, kuhangatkan tanganmu." Ethan menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione beberapa lama. Sampai Hermione melepaskan genggaman tangan Ethan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

xxx

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggantikan tugas Sophia, Shane?" Draco merenyitkan dahinya melihat lelaki berambut coklat terang itu membawakan kopi keruangannya. Itu seharusnya adalah tugas Sophia sebagai asistennya dan Shane, jabatannya lebih tinggi daripada Sophia. Kenapa lelaki itu mau-maunya menggantikan tugas seseorang yang jabatannya lebih rendah dari dirinya? lagi pula, kenapa wanita itu berani-beraninya mengabaikan perintah Draco, sang CEO?

Shane meletakkan kopi itu diatas meja Draco. "Sophia menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Karena ia sedang pergi ke salon. Merawat diri."

"Dia pergi kesalon dijam kerja? Siapa yang mengizinkannya untuk pergi? Dan kenapa tak ada yang melaporkannya padaku?" Nada suara Draco sedikit naik mendengar laporan Shane. Ia tahu Sophia akhir-akhir ini sedikit semena-mena tetapi ia tak tahu Sophia akan melampaui batas seperti ini. "Kau bisa memarahinya kalau dia melanggar peraturan. _Hell_ , Shane jabatanmu lebih tinggi daripada dia."

"Maafkan aku _Sir_ , tetapi aku mendengar langsung dari Sophia kalau ia adalah kekasihmu, dan ia juga memberitahu banyak karyawan dan berita itu menyebar dengan cepat.. Jadi kami tak ada yang berani—"

Draco melempar berkas-berkasnya ke meja dan membuat kertas-kertas itu berserakan. " _Damn it_ , Shane kau seharusnya bertanya langsung padaku."

Shane—yang umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dari Draco menatap bosnya dengan takut. Seolah ini semua adalah kesalahannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat Draco yang uring-uringan dan menelepon Sophia kemudian makin uring-uringan karena wanita itu tak mengangkat teleponnya. "Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, _Sir_?"

"Sophia bukan kekasihku. Sebarkan pada yang lain. Jika ada yang membiarkan wanita itu berbuat semena-mena, akan kupecat." Draco memijit-mijit keningnya sendiri. Ia seharusnya tahu seorang _muggle_ biasa tidak akan mendekatinya tanpa tujuan. Ia jadi menyayangkan uangnya yang telah ia habiskan untuk menyenangkan hati gadis itu agar mau melayaninya diranjang. Tas bermerek, sepatu, pakaian dan makanan. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang keturunan Malfoy menyayangkan uangnya yang terbuang. Tidak menyayangkan jumlah, Draco menyayangkan uangnya digunakan untuk hal yang salah.

 _From: Hermione Granger_

 _Malfoy, kau tak perlu menjemputku hari ini._

 _Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan aku akan makan malam diluar dengan seorang teman._

 _Tidak perlu membelikan aku makanan._

Dan pesan masuk dari Hermione membuatnya makin _badmood_. Hermione tidak punya banyak teman. Siapa lagi yang dimaksud selain Ethan Winchester?

xxx

 _From: S_

 _Drake, maafkan aku._

 _Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat seenaknya. Jika itu yang kau permasalahkan._

 _Aku hanya—Kulitku sedikit kusam, dan aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan malam ini._

 _Jadi aku pergi ke salon sebentar._

 _Jangan marah, ya?_

Draco hanya memandangi pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya tanpa membalasnya. Dia menerima pesan Sophia setelah sebelumnya menerima pesan dari m-banking. Tagihan kartu kredit dari salon. Untuk beberapa perawatan. Draco ingat ia belum mengambil kartu kreditnya yang tempo hari diberikannya pada Sophia untuk membeli beberapa jas model baru untuk dirinya yang akan rapat dengan investor. Tentu saja, ia kini tahu apa yang Sophia inginkan darinya—selain tahta dan martabat.

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur setelah menyalakan semua lampu. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Hermione Granger belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan si Winchester, sih? Draco mendadak jadi kesal mengingat berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Hermione Granger, dibandingkan dengan Ethan yang bisa mengekori Hermione kemanapun seharian. Ia kini merasa si Winchester mencuri gadis itu darinya. Mencuri waktu gadis itu maksudnya.

 _To: Hermione Granger_

 _Granger?_

Kirim.

 _Granger, dimana kau?_

Kirim.

 _Hermione Granger!_

Kirim.

 _Cepat pulang, bodoh._

Kirim.

 _From: Hermione Granger_

 _Aku sudah di lift._

 _Jangan membanjiri inbox ku._

Draco segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan apartemennya. Menunggu didepan lift.

xxx

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku sampai depan ruang apartemenku, Ethan." Hermione tersenyum ketika Ethan mengekori Hermione masuk kedalam lift dan membiarkan gadis itu memencet tombol tutup pintu.

Ethan tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Hermione, mengusap rambut gadis itu perlahan. " _You are so clingy to me, today..._ "

Hermione hanya mengusap tengkuknya malu. Bahkan Ethan menyadari dirinya sedikit manja hari ini. Ia bergelayutan manja di lengan lelaki itu, meminta lelaki itu menyuapinya makanan, dan selalu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah bermanja-manja dengan Ethan.

"Apa ini tandanya kau menerimaku, Mione?" tanya Ethan pelan ketika pintu lift terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Hermione langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Ethan, mencium bibir lelaki itu tepat dan sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Ethan. Lelaki itu sangat terkejut pada aksi Hermione yang sedikit agresif namun akhirnya ia menikmati ciumannya dan meladeni bibir gadis itu. _She wants french kiss? Do it. She wants a slow and beautiful kiss? Do it_.

"Granger?"

xxx

" _Wait_." Hermione menatap garang pada Draco Malfoy didepannya. "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah padaku? Bukannya seharusnya itu hak-ku untuk marah padamu atas kesalahanmu tadi pagi?"

Draco Malfoy tidak sedikitpun melepaskan matanya dari Hermione dan bibirnya. Ia hampir saja menonjok Ethan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan arogan setelah bibirnya terpisah dari bibir Hermione. Seolah mengatakan bro-dia-menerimaku-aku-menang. Draco tentu saja kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bermaksud menjemput Hermione kedepan lift dan begitu pintu lift terbuka, pemandangan Hermione dan Ethan yang sedang berciumanlah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Bibir keduanya tampak menari nari dengan tempo sinkron, lidah Ethan bahkan sudah memasuki rongga mulut gadis itu. Draco langsung menarik tangan Hermione dan membuat bibir mereka berdua terpisah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Granger. Kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat. Aku lelah, ingin tidur." Hermione berjalan melewati Draco yang tidak begitu saja membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan kembali menatap mata gadis itu tajam. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidur dengan Sophia tadi malam?"

Draco Malfoy terdiam.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya." Hermione menghela nafas sebal. "Sebaiknya aku tidur."

Draco harus menarik tangan Hermione lagi karena gadis itu kembali berjalan kekamarnya, menghindari pertanyaannya. "Karena kau membuatku _horny_ , bodoh. Terjawab?"

Hermione tertegun. Jadi—ia membuat Draco Malfoy _horny_ semalam dan lelaki itu pergi kepada Sophia untuk menyalurkannya?

"Aku bisa saja menidurimu secara paksa. Tetapi aku ingin menghargai keperawananmu. Jadi aku—kau tahu. Mencari tempat untuk menyalurkannya." Draco Malfoy berkata pelan seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan gadis itu sembari melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hermione. "Dan itulah yang terjadi selama ini. Kau seringkali membuatku _horny,_ karena tingkah atau pakaianmu tetapi aku tak ingin merebut kali pertamamu dengan paksa, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih meniduri Sophia sebagai solusi."

Hermione menatap Draco Malfoy, mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata lelaki itu dan ia tak menemukannya. Tangannya tiba-tiba menekan bagian dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Hening beberapa lama.

"Aku hanya... mengetes jawabanmu semalam satu persatu." Ucap Hermione pelan membuat Draco membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan benar-benar melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut atas jawabannya semalam dengan mempraktekannya satu persatu. Ia pikir Hermione tidak senekat itu.

"Satu, jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika kau menatap matanya. Dua, jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika kau menggenggam tangannya. Ketiga, jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika dia memanjakanmu. Keempat, kau merasa sakit hati melihat dia bersama orang lain. Kelima, kau merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutmu ketika kau berciuman dengannya." Hermione mengulang jawaban Draco semalam.

"Dan?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak merasakan apapun. Tak ada jantung berdegup kencang, tak ada kupu-kupu diperutku."

"Granger..." Draco Malfoy mendorong Hermione ke dinding, memeluk pinggang gadis itu dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Draco dibibirnya. _There it is_. Perasaan seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutmu—Hermione merasakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Malfoy? Handphonemu berbunyi.." Bisik Hermione ditengah ciuman mereka.

Draco mengambil handphonenya dan huruf S terpampang dilayarnya. "Biarkan saja, aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya." Draco me _reject_ telepon dari Sophia lalu kembali mencium bibir Hermione lembut-namun ada unsur ingin memiliki diciuman itu. Lembut namun terasa menegaskan gadis itu adalah miliknya. "Kau tahu, Hermione Granger..."

Sambil memperdalam ciumannya dengan Draco, Hermione bergumam pelan- "Hm?"

"Jawabanku semalam.. itu adalah semua hal yang aku rasakan kepadamu selama ini." Draco menarik bibirnya dari bibir Hermione dan menatap gadis itu dalam. "Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku menatapmu dan menggenggam tanganmu." Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat lalu meletakkan tangan gadis itu didadanya.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, hening. Hanya terdengar decapan-decapan ciuman Hermione dan Draco, Hermione Granger menyatukan kembali bibir mereka setelah Draco memisahkannya sebelumnya. Gadis itu merasakan detakan jantung lelaki itu ketika tangannya menyentuh dada Draco.

"Dan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutku—ketika kita berciuman. _Godness_ , Hermione Granger. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Draco lembut.

"So do I.."

xxx

Setelah ciuman yang panjang, Hermione dan Draco tidak bisa berhenti menatap satu sama lain, mensyukuri momen dimana mereka bisa mengatakan hal yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Draco yang entah sejak kapan mulai mencintai Hermione dan Hermione yang tanpa sadar mencintai Draco tetapi ia selalu mengelaknya dan menyadarinya terlambat. Ia selalu berpikir Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki berengsek, yang hobi meniduri wanita sesuka hati. Menyakiti banyak wanita seenaknya.

Ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu tahu mana gadis yang dicintainya dan menjaga apa yang seharusnya ia jaga. _Draco Malfoy brings you to bedroom with no hesitate and no confession of love? Lady, he doesn't have any interest on you_. Hermione kini memahaminya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan?" tanya Draco sembari melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hermione yang sedang duduk dikursi pantry, menikmati segelas teh hijau yang bagus untuk pembakaran lemak. Well, ia tidak gendut. Tetapi seorang gadis tetaplah seorang gadis. "Aku ingin menjadi lebih spesial untukmu.. dan juga mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama depanku akan membuatku merasa spesial, tentu saja."

" _Call_ , Draco!" Hermione tersenyum dan mengusap pipi lelaki itu perlahan. Kini semua gundah yang selalu ia rasakan terjawab. Rasa tidak suka, badmood yang tiba-tiba menyerang, gelisah tak menentu, itu karena ia selalu mencemburui Draco Malfoy dan ular penggoda itu-meskipun ia mati-matian mengelak- ia cemburu dan sebal pada Sophia. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur, Draco."

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Draco melihat Hermione berjalan kearah kamarnya.

xxx

Hermione menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Draco Malfoy disebelahnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar yang sama setelah pengakuan perasaan dan ciuman mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu kemudian merapatkan dirinya kearah lelaki disebelahnya yang memeluknya erat. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya saling memeluk, menyatukan dua jantung yang sama-sama berdegup kencang. Draco masih ingin menghargai keperawanan gadisnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya dihari pertama mereka saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Ia tidak mau Hermione mengira dirinya hanya menginginkan tubuh gadis itu. _But no offense_ , tentu saja Draco ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya.

"Harry dan Ron bisa menghajarmu jika mereka tahu aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu." Hermione terkekeh pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap wajah Draco yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Draco Malfoy menyeringai sembari mencium kepala gadis itu. "Bagaimana makan malammu dengan Winchester tadi?" tanya Draco yang masih penasaran kenapa Hermione pulang terlambat dan apa yang dilakukannya dengan Winchester tadi.

Hermione mengedikkan bahu. "Tak ada yang spesial. Dia mengajakku ke cafe, kami makan _fastfood_ , kemudian teman-teman tim basketnya datang dan ikut makan bersama kami."

"Jadi secara harfiah kalian tidak makan berdua?"

"Begitulah." Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco yang menurutnya sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran. _Wide and firm_. "Hanya saja satu hal yang aku ingat..."

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka memanggilku dengan nama 'Talbot'"

Draco merenyitkan dahinya, ia benar-benar merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Ia sepertinya pernah melihatnya, tetapi ia lupa dimana ia melihat atau mendengarnya. Lelaki itu berpikir dan berpikir memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat atau mendengar nama yang disebutkan Hermione.

"Ayo kita tidur, Draco.."

Panggilan Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menyerah. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat nama itu. Well, mendapatkan Hermione sekarang sudah cukup baginya. Urusan dengan Winchester bisa dimasukkan dalam list terakhir. Setelah membahagiakan Hermione, membahagiakan Hermione, membahagiakan Hermione dan hidup dengan bahagia bersama Hermione.

"Good night, Mione.."

xxx

To Be Continued.

A/N: Now we are about to reaching the highlight. After this chapter ofc. I need Draco and Hermione realize their feeling for each other first, so please bear with this story for a bit longer. I'm gonna focus on the problem after Draco and Hermione unite x)

Read and Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy Reading!

10

xxx

 _Hello! I'm so sorry for late update!_ Terakhir saya _update_ itu sebenarnya saya lagi kosong jadwal banget. Tiba tiba minggu depannya dosen dosen saya—ngasih tugas kelompok. Sehingga saya mau nggak mau dua minggu ini disibukkan dengan tugas kelompok 4 mata kuliah. _But i hope you guys still excited to read this fanfict_.

AuroraDM: thank you for loving this fanfict! Terimakasih reviewnya^^

Ryuusei428: finally! Kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: duh siapa yang bisa mengelak dari pesona abang Malfoy? terimakasih reviewnya!

Gita267: Mau banget sih pecat Sophia but later c: terimakasih reviewnya!

Albavica: Saya juga ngetiknya sambil senyum sendiri m terimakasih reviewnya!

Tenshi Kazenna: Semoga bisa dicerna dengan baik kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Bluesweetpink: Terimakasih reviewnya!

Riska662: Read this chap and find the answer of that question terimakasih reviewnya!

Aquadewi: bagaimanapun Draco hanyalah CEO Pengganti (?) ini muncul uncle Corneliusnya kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Nara: Saya gasuka dua duanya /lah xD adegan sophianya hancur? Masih tahap perencanaan kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Staecia: waduh nenek sihir keke dia masih muda xD terimakasih reviewnya!

Ayuniejung: Terimakasih sudah suka ff ini!^^ Terimakasih reviewnya!

Shaquillazeeva: wah syukur kalau kerasa sosweetnya kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: mereka berdua diadakan memang untuk membuat reader sebal(?) kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Azzaynzi: setuju sama kamu m terimakasih reviewnya!

Aquades: ini update! :3 terimakasih reviewnya!

Hans: dia bukan Cuma gentle, dia juga ganteng kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

Puma178: ini update!^^ Terimakasih reviewnya!

Cherryllyo Neo: why people hate Ethan and Sophia kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!

xxx

Beberapa hari setelah Hermione dan Draco saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Hermione belum juga memberitahu Ethan soal perasaannya yang ternyata tidak mencintai lelaki itu. Draco sudah gusar, meminta Hermione memberitahu lelaki berambut cokelat itu. Ia takut Ethan menyangka Hermione menerimanya dan berbuat seenaknya pada gadis itu.

"Berikan aku waktu, aku belum siap. Kau tahu, kan berapa banyak teman yang aku punya dikampus? Hanya satu dan aku belum siap kehilangan teman."

Selalu itu alasan yang diberikan Hermione padanya ketika ia meminta gadis itu mengatakan perasaannya pada Ethan karena lelaki itu masih saja menunggui Hermione dipagi hari dan selalu menatap Draco Malfoy dengan tatapan arogan entah apa maksudnya. Ingin sekali Draco keluar dari mobil dan menonjok lelaki itu tepat diwajah dan memberitahunya kalau Hermione adalah miliknya. Hermione selalu melarangnya. Dia bilang, cepat atau lambat Ethan akan tahu soal perasaannya. Toh beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Apa Malfoy kesal ketika kau menciumku tempo hari, Mione?" tanya Ethan sembari berjalan disebelah Hermione keperpustakaan. Ethan tahu gadis itu sangat menyukai perpustakaan. Meskipun ia tidak begitu menyukai perpustakaan, ia menyebutnya toleransi dalam berhubungan. Meskipun ia belum mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Hermione Granger. _Well sooner or later we will_. Pikir Ethan.

Hermione mengedikkan bahu sembari berjalan ke rak disebelahnya, menghindari tatapan penuh cinta yang ditunjukkan Ethan padanya. "Aku tidak tahu.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak... hanya saja... ah, lupakan." Ethan akhirnya mengekori Hermione untuk duduk disofa.

xxx

"Kau tak mengangkat teleponku."

"Good morning, Soph. Dimana kopiku?"

Sophia memutar bola matanya sembari mengikuti Draco masuk keruangannya dan menutup pintu ruang kerja lelaki pirang itu begitu mereka berdua didalam. "Kau marah padaku hanya karena aku pergi kesalon diwaktu kerja? Atau karena aku memakai kartu kreditmu untuk perawatan? Kau pasti pura-pura tidak tahu, aku melakukan perawatan untuk siapa—"

"Kau pergi dijam kerja. Bos mana yang tidak marah kalau karyawatinya pergi dijam kerja?" Draco mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya kemeja. Menatap wanita didepannya tajam. Dan apa maksudnya 'memakai kartu kreditmu'? kartu kredit yang selalu dipakainya untuk mentraktir wanita itu adalah kartu kredit perusahaan. Memang diberikan kepada Draco untuk menunjang kebutuhannya sebagai CEO baru. Seperti mentraktir investor sembari rapat atau menyenangkan hati investor dengan mentraktir ini dan itu.

"Dan—semua orang kini mengolok-olokku soal hubungan kita. mereka bilang kau mengonfirmasi pada Shane kalau kita tidak ada hubungan sama sekali, mereka mengolokku kalau aku berbohong soal kita." Sophia duduk tepat didepan Draco Malfoy dan menatap wajah pria itu garang.

"Kita memang tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Really, Drake? Setelah kita berhubungan _sex_ beberapa kali kau hanya akan menggunakanku sebagai _sexdoll_ -mu?" nada bicara Sophia meninggi.

Draco Malfoy akhirnya menghela nafas. Berbicara dengan Sophia selalu membuatnya emosi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu, mendekati Sophia –meskipun hanya untuk seks- sama saja dengan menyetel sebuah bom tanpa batas waktu. Kau tak tahu kapan bom itu akan meledak. Draco juga belakangan tahu Sophia begitu ingin mengganti nama belakangnya dengan namanya untuk _fame, pride, and money. For sure._ Lelaki itu akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya dan memencet angka empat. "Shane, bawakan aku secangkir kopi."

" _Damn,_ Draco Malfoy _. I hate you_." Sophia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Draco Malfoy setelah mengumpat lelaki pirang itu.

xxx

 _From: Draco_

 _What are you doing rn?_

 _I miss you damn much._

Hermione membuka pesan dari Draco Malfoy lalu tersenyum. lelaki itu akhir-akhir ini sering membanjiri inboxnya dengan pesan romantis yang membuatnya tersenyum. Hermione belum mengatakan apapun kecuali pada Ginny Weasley soal ini. Teman-temannya yang lain bisa jantungan kalau Hermione memberitahunya bahwa ia menaklukkan Draco Malfoy. Bukan hanya menaklukkan tentunya, ia juga ditaklukkan oleh lelaki pirang itu. Siapa sangka setelah bermusuhan beberapa tahun lamanya kini Hermione melihat Draco Malfoy disampingnya ketika ia membuka mata diwaktu bangun tidur? Kini Hermione menatap lelaki itu dengan sayang, sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dulu, ia selalu ingin melemparkan kutukan ini dan itu ketika melihat Draco Malfoy.

 _To: Draco_

 _Working on my paper._

 _I want to finish my paper soon and graduate from Hogwarts.._

 _From: Draco_

 _Dan setelah kau lulus dari Hogwarts?_

 _Apa kau ingin menjadi seorang Malfoy?_

 _To: Draco_

 _Aku ingin bekerja di kementrian._

 _Menjadi seorang Malfoy?_

 _Biar aku pikirkan dulu selama beberapa tahun._

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Pesan terakhirnya pada Draco pasti membuat lelaki itu ketar-ketir. Lelaki itu akhir-akhir ini selalu mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya gadis yang ia ingin berikan nama belakangnya hanya Hermione Granger. Nyatanya, meminta Hermione jadi kekasihnya pun tidak. Entah apa yang ada didalam kepala pirang Draco.

"Mione, kau mau pergi nonton denganku nanti malam?"

Ethan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

xxx

" _Uncle_ Cornelius? Apa yang membawamu datang kesini?" tanya Draco yang baru saja kembali dari istirahat makan siangnya dan menemukan pamannya sudah ada diruang kerjanya dan mengotak atik komputer yang belakangan ini menjadi miliknya.

"Kau mengurus Malfoy Corps dengan baik, _Boy_.." Lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Draco, membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan heran. Ia pasti mengecek semua dokumen yang sudah Draco kerjakan dan berpikir lelaki pirang muda itu bekerja dengan baik.

"Oh, _Uncle_ , apa yang kau lakukan? _Aunt_ Sarah bisa mengamuk..." Draco mengambil tisu basah dan mengusap bagian bahu dikemeja putih pamannya yang terlihat kotor oleh noda lipstik merah. "Aku yakin ini bukan milik _Aunt_ Sarah. Aku selalu hafal ia tidak pernah menyukai lipstick berwarna merah terang. _Aunt_ Sarah selalu memakai lipstik merah marun."

"Apakah kemejaku... _Damn_ wanita genit itu."

Draco merenyitkan dahinya sembari membersihkan noda dikemeja pamannya yang agak susah dihilangkan karena noda lipsticknya terlalu tebal. "Wanita genit?"

Cornelius berpindah duduk disofa dan memanggil dua gelas kopi yang sudah terisi dengan sihir dan menggumamkan _silencing spell_. "Sophia sepertinya tidak berhasil mendapatkanmu? Ketika aku datang, dia menarikku kerestoran mewah diujung jalan dan menangis. Dia bilang butuh bahuku untuk bersandar." Jelas Cornelius membuat Draco duduk didepan pamannya itu, menuntut penjelasan lebih. "Dia selalu ingin menjadi seorang Malfoy. Kau tahu. _Fame, pride, money_. Dia menggodaku. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada bibimu."

"Menggoda—maksudmu—"

"Kau sudah mencicipi tubuhnya? Aku selalu suka menampar bokongnya. Memantul seperti bola."

" _Shit_.." Draco Malfoy seketika bergidik ngeri. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _Jadi—selama ini aku meniduri wanita yang juga ditiduri pamanku?_ Batinnya masih dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Jadi ketika kau datang... mungkin dia merasa dia masih ada harapan. Untuk menjadi seorang Malfoy." Cornelius mengesap kopinya perlahan. "Aku sudah tahu dia akan melakukannya padamu. Dia tak mendapatkannya dariku, melihatmu yang masih muda, tampan, tegap—tentu saja dia akan mendekatimu dengan segala cara.."

Draco duduk didepan pamannya dan menatap lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mengesap kopinya itu dengan wajah kesal. "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak pecat dia sejak awal? Kini dia bertingkah semaunya seolah-olah dia adalah kekasihku dan semua karyawan tidak ada yang berani melawannya."

"Tidak semudah itu melepas wanita cerdas seperti dia, Draco.. Malfoy Corps membutuhkannya.."

xxx

"Kau begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa aku lihat ketika aku berkunjung ke Hogwarts... Bagaimana kabarmu _Ms_. Granger?"

Hermione menundukkan wajahnya. Lawan bicaranya terlihat masih ingin memuji kecantikannya, tetapi pujian itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi jika dikatakan oleh seseorang didepannya sekarang.

Hermione menemukan orang itu tidak sengaja, ia baru saja akan ke bagian administrasi untuk melihat jadwal ujian akhir semester-nya dan menemukan seseorang yang agak ia segani duduk dikursi didepan kelasnya. Lebih pintar dari Zabini, Nott, Harry, Ron dan Ginny, orang itu mencarinya melalui bagian kesiswaan. Menanyakan ada dikelas mana siswi Hermione Granger pada pukul sebelas dan orang itu tepat menungguinya didepan kelasnya.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja— _Mr_. Malfoy.." Hermione memainkan gelangnya ditangan. Sesekali mengusap keringatnya. Berhadapan dengan Malfoy Senior tentu saja adalah momen yang sedikit membuatnya gugup. Apalagi sejarah mereka- bukanlah sejarah yang indah untuk dikenang. "Apakah anda mencari Draco Malfoy, _Sir_?"

Lelaki berambut persis seperti Draco itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap heran pada lelaki muda berambut cokelat yang menghampiri Hermione dan tanpa basa-basi padanya langsung mengajak gadis itu makan siang bersama. _Sungguh tidak punya tatakrama_. Pikir Lucius.

"Lain kali saja, Ethan. Aku sedang kedatangan tamu." Tolak Hermione dengan halus.

Setelah Ethan pergi, Lucius mengajak Hermione untuk makan siang bersama disebuah restoran dekat kampus Hermione. Membuat gadis itu bingung. Bukankah lelaki ini seharusnya datang untuk mencari putra kesayangannya? Mengapa repot-repot mentraktirnya makan siang?

Tetapi kelihatannya memang Lucius Malfoy datang untuk menemui Hermione Granger. Masa iya, dia tidak tahu dimana Malfoy Corps berada sehingga perlu repot mencari dirinya untuk mengantarkan lelaki itu pada putranya? Dari gelagatnya, Hermione bisa membaca kalau Malfoy senior itu mungkin sudah tahu kedekatannya dengan putra semata wayangnya itu dan meminta Hermione menjauhi Draco.

"Apa kau tahu siapa wanita yang sedang dekat dengan Draco saat ini?" tanya Lucius Malfoy sembari menyuapkan pasta kemulutnya.

Hermione merenyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan ayah dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Jawaban yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah 'tentu saja saya, Mr. Malfoy' tetapi dari nada bicara Lucius yang bernada sedikit marah, ia tidak jadi mengatakannya dan memilih untuk diam dan fokus untuk makan dengan benar. Hermione sangat gugup. Saking gugupnya sampai ia terus menjaga agar garpunya tidak masuk kedalam hidung.

"Aku menerima pesan tagihan kartu kredit dari Cornelius yang sudah disalin ke perkamen dan sepertinya Draco sangat boros beberapa bulan ini." Lucius menghentikan makannya sejenak membuat Hermione juga mau tak mau menghentikan makannya. "Beberapa bulan ini, aku bisa melihat Draco seperti sedang berusaha menyenangkan seorang wanita. Tas bermerek, sepatu bermerek, pakaian, perhiasan, dan terakhir, paket mewah perawatan disalon.."

Hermione mengangguk paham. _Pasti Sophia_ , pikir gadis Gryffindor itu cepat. Siapa lagi yang menyokong kebutuhan biologis Draco selama ini selain wanita ular itu. "Sebenarnya, Sir, Draco sedang dekat dengan asistennya dikantor. Namanya Sophia." Jawab Hermione jujur melihat tatapan mata Lucius padanya yang seolah-olah mengatakan Aku-tahu-kau-tahu-sesuatu.

"Sedekat apakah mereka sampai Draco menghabiskan banyak uang untuknya?" tanya Lucius membuat Hermione agak terbatuk. Memikirkan Sophia yang sudah sering menyentuh tubuh lelakinya saja membuatnya bergidik dan marah. "Aku sudah bilang pada Draco, aku tak suka pada muggle. Kecuali dirimu, tentu saja _Ms_. Granger. Silahkan lanjutkan makannya."

Hermione akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam soal Sophia. Ia tidak mau menerima resiko Lucius akan mendamprat Draco karena terlalu terikat dengan muggle. Ia tidak percaya Lucius Malfoy mengajaknya makan siang hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya pada putranya?

"Ngomong-ngomong.."

Hermione menatap kearah Malfoy senior itu lagi karena sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ms. Granger. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Draco selama ini." Lucius meminum air dan tersenyum pada Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa berkedip melihat senyum yang diberikan Lucius Malfoy padanya. "Draco sesekali mengirim surat ke manor. Lewat Cornelius tentunya karena aku tahu dia tidak boleh menggunakan atribut sihir selama ada disini dan dia banyak membicarakan soal dirimu. Kini aku bisa melihat, yang dikatakan Draco itu benar."

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain membalas senyum Lucius Malfoy.

xxx

"Ayahmu datang kekampus dan menemuiku." Hermione menatap Draco yang sedang membantunya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

Setelah membantu Hermione memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, Draco akhirnya memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Oh ya, apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Menanyakan padaku siapa yang sedang dekat denganmu saat ini—"

"Kau." Potong Draco sembari menjawil pipi Hermione, ia baru saja akan menjawil pipi gadis itu lagi dan diurungkannya melihat wajah Hermione yang mendadak tertekuk. Marah? Kesal? Entahlah.

"Karena kau menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untuk wanita itu."

Draco terdiam. Cornelius pasti mengirim tagihan kartu kredit itu pada ayahnya. Secara harfiah, perusahaan itu memang milik ayahnya, sehingga Cornelius memang rutin memberikan laporan keuangan, termasuk penggunaan kartu kredit perusahaan yang diberikan khusus padanya. "Apa kau juga ingin aku belikan..."

"Aku tak butuh barang-barang seperti itu." Potong Hermione cepat. Dia sedikit kesal setelah mengetahui berapa banyak yang sudah dihabiskan Draco untuk wanita ular itu. Lucius memperlihatkan Perkamen yang agak panjang itu padanya ketika makan siang tadi dan memang. Draco agak boros dalam hal menyenangkan Sophia.

" _That's my girl._ " Draco mengecup kening Hermione sembari menunggu lampu hijau.

"Wanita itu sepertinya mendekatimu untuk harta, Draco."

"Benar. Tepatnya ia ingin nama Malfoy dibelakang namanya." Draco mengedikkan bahunya santai. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hermione sembari menunggu lampu hijau. "Kau tahu, ia hanyalah seorang muggle biasa yang ingin harta, tahta, jabatan, harga diri.."

Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal. "Dan kau terus membiarkan wanita licik itu berada disekitarmu? Demi Merlin."

"Aku tidak—Uncle Cornelius tidak mengizinkanku untuk—" Draco menghela nafas melihat Hermione yang terlihat sudah ogah-ogahan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Hermione. "Kau juga mengizinkan Winchester berada disekitarmu! Siapa yang melakukannya duluan? Aku atau kau? Aku sudah memintamu untuk mengatakan kau milikku padanya dan kau menolak. Kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya."

"Draco Malfoy!"

xxx

Sore itu, suasana agak tidak menyenangkan terjadi diantara Draco dan Hermione karena perdebatan mereka sepanjang jalan pulang. Hermione yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada lelaki pirang itu memilih untuk berdiam diri dikamarnya sembari melanjutkan tugas akhirnya yang sudah seperempat jalan. Bagaimana mungkin Draco Malfoy bisa menyimpulkan ia mencintai Ethan? Yang Hermione butuhkan hanyalah sedikit waktu sebelum ia siap untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Ethan. Ia dulu memang ingin segera menyelesaikan permasalahan soal perasaannya itu. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, ia bisa kehilangan seorang teman kalau ia memberitahu Ethan sekarang.

Setali tiga uang dengan Draco Malfoy, lelaki itu juga memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu didalam kamarnya. Mendengarkan musik melalui iphonenya dengan _earphone_. Ia agak tidak bisa mengerti soal jalan pikiran Hermione yang marah padanya soal memanjakan Sophia- atau apalah itu. Bukankah ia sudah menjelaskan bahwa Sophia hanya pelampiasannya saja? Draco melirik tempat tidurnya yang luas. Akhir-akhir ini, _king size-bed_ nya tidak seluas dulu. Karena ia dan Hermione menempatinya bersama. Saling mendekap dalam tidur.

" _Damn_ , Hermione Granger, kau membuatku gila." Draco lalu menyimpan _earphone_ dan handphonenya diatas meja dan berjalan keluar, memasuki kamar gadisnya itu tanpa permisi. Ia langsung menggendong Hermione yang sedang fokus dimeja belajar-berkutat dengan laptopnya-keatas tempat tidur dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri disamping Hermione, memeluk pinggang gadis itu erat dari belakang.

Hermione diam, Draco juga diam.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku seharusnya berpikir panjang sebelum kesal padamu. Kau pasti tidak bisa seenaknya memecat seorang karyawan. Kau pasti butuh izin dari Malfoy senior." Hermione memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk Draco erat.

"Maafkan aku sudah meragukan perasaanmu. Aku mengerti, kau hanya punya satu teman dan kau bisa kehilangan teman. Aku hanya khawatir si bodoh itu akan berbuat yang macam macam padamu.." Draco berbisik ditelinga Hermione lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan menolak ajakan Ethan untuk menonton malam ini. Jangan lagi mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Aku tidak mencintai Ethan."

Draco tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Hermione padanya sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Hermione yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari bibirnya.

xxx

Hermione tersenyum sembari memegang bibirnya sendiri. Kini, ia dan Draco selalu berciuman ketika Draco mengantarnya kekampus. Tentu saja hanya ketika Ethan tidak menungguinya digerbang depan. Lelaki itu kini tidak menungguinya setiap hari seperti biasa, terkadang lelaki berambut cokelat itu menungguinya, terkadang ia tidak menungguinya. Setelah itu Hermione akan bersikap senormal mungkin dengan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya. Efek samping dari ciuman dengan Draco.

"Mione! Maaf aku terlambat menungguimu dipagi hari." Ethan berlari dari kejauhan lalu menepuk pundak Hermione dari belakang, membuat gadis itu kaget. "Bibirmu agak tebal. Kau kedinginan?"

Cuaca sudah mulai agak dingin diawal bulan desember. Hermione kini meninggalkan banyak pakaian tipisnya dan menghabiskan tabungan mugglenya untuk membeli banyak pakaian hangat yang modis. Bibir Hermione memang agak tebal pagi itu. Karena Draco terlalu bersemangat menghisap bibirnya. "Ya—sedikit."

"Ayo kita keperpustakaan. Aku ingin kau mengajarkanku sedikit sebelum jadwal ujian kita..." Ethan menggenggam tangan Hermione dan menarik gadis itu keperpustakaan membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa risih dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari tangan Ethan. Tetapi cengkraman lelaki itu pada tangannya terlalu kuat.

Ethan menoleh kearah Hermione dan tersenyum pada gadis itu, meskipun ia merasakan Hermione sedikit demi sedikit ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya yang begitu kuat. "Kau sepertinya agak terburu-buru pagi ini, Mione.." ujar Ethan sembari mengusap pipi Hermione yang ternodai oleh lipstiknya sendiri.

xxx

"Aku pinjam jarimu, Shane."

"Maafkan aku Sophia, Mr. Malfoy tidak mengizinkanmu masuk keruangannya tanpa izin."

Sophia berdecak sebal sembari melihat kearah ruangan Draco. Bagaimana mungkin Draco tidak memberikan akses masuk untuknya, padahal posisinya adalah asisten lelaki pirang itu?

"Aku kekasih Drake, Shane. Biarkan aku masuk."

" _Oh well_ , kalau kau memang kekasih Mr. Malfoy, bukankah ia seharusnya membuat akses untukmu masuk ruangannya?" Shane akhirnya pergi setelah meletakkan segelas kopi yang kesekian kali diminta Draco hari itu.

Draco Malfoy benar-benar sudah putus asa dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Sophia sudah mulai mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya dan memilih untuk fokus mengejarnya. Maka Draco memindah tugaskan semua tugas Sophia pada Shane dan menempatkan karyawan lain untuk menggantikan tugas Shane. Jika Sophia memang tidak bisa dipecat, _fine_. Tetapi Draco tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan wanita itu.

Sudah berkali kali Sophia seenaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya hanya untuk menggoda Draco atau untuk memaksa lelaki pirang itu agar mencintainya. Mengunci ruangannya dengan kunci _fingerprint_ adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Draco lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sophia. Ia hanya mendaftarkan sidik jarinya dan sidik jari Shane untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya ketika mengantarkannya kopi. Ia percaya Shane adalah seseorang yang bisa berkomitmen. Sophia tidak boleh masuk, titik.

"Sir, Sophia menunggu diluar." Ucap Draco pelan sembari membaca pesan yang masuk kedalam kotak masuknya. Dari Shane. Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Wanita itu tak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Draco akhirnya membuka pintunya dan menghadapi Sophia yang langsung merengsek kedalam pelukan Draco.

"Jangan menyiksaku."

xxx

Ginevra Weasley agak menyipitkan matanya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Draco Malfoy berpelukan dengan seorang wanita yang ia percaya adalah Sophia. Ginny segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret apa yang dilihatnya itu. Profesor Snape menyuruhnya mengantarkan beberapa perkamen yang menurutnya sangat penting pada Draco Malfoy. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyuruh Ginny, tetapi wanita itu mengajukan diri agar bisa pergi ke dunia muggle dan bertemu dengan Hermione yang sudah mengagetkannya dengan sebuah pesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Gin, Draco bilang dia mencintaiku!_

 _Percaya tak percaya, aku juga mencintainya!_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Itulah pesan yang diterimanya beberapa hari yang lalu dari gadis emas Gryffindor itu. Ia tidak kaget. Ia sudah bisa menebak Hermione jatuh cinta pada Draco ketika gadis itu bercerita mengenai asisten Draco yang kelewat genit. Namun ketika gadis berambut merah itu bertanya cerita lengkapnya, Hermione hanya mengatakan ia akan menceritakan semuanya ketika mereka bertemu. Maka, tak mau berlama lama digantungkan oleh pesan dari Hermione, Ginny dengan senang hati mengantarkan perkamen itu dan Draco yang sedang berpelukan dengan wanita lainlah yang ia lihat seketika setelah keluar dari _lift_ dilantai 9.

"Weasley?"

Ginny agak salah tingkah ketika mata Draco dan matanya bertemu. Draco langsung mendorong Sophia, membuat wanita itu menoleh kearah Ginny, yang membuat Draco Malfoy begitu panik dan langsung mendorongnya. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Jadi, Profesor Snape menyuruhmu mengantarkan ini padaku?" tanya Draco sembari mengacungkan perkamen perkamen ditangannya. Ginny hanya mengangguk kecil. Kejadian sebelumnya masih mengganggunya. Ia akan bertanya pada Hermione soal itu. Meskipun nantinya Hermione marah dan sakit hati, mengetahui kebenaran soal Draco lebih baik ketimbang dibohongi oleh lelaki pirang itu, bukan?

"Apa?" tanya Ginny pelan begitu Draco berbisik padanya, meminta gadis Weasley itu untuk menggumamkan _silencing spell_. "Baiklah."

Setelah Ginny menggumamkan _silencing spell_ , Draco agak sedikit relaks untuk berbicara dengan volume agak keras pada Ginny. "Yang tadi kau lihat... tolong jangan bilang-bilang Hermione." Baru saja Ginny akan membalas perkataan Draco Malfoy, lelaki itu memotongnya dengan cepat. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Tertulis didahimu. Kau begitu ingin memberitahu Hermione soal tadi. Aku tidak berpelukan. Aku dipeluk. Berpelukan dan dipeluk adalah dua hal yang berbeda, Weasley."

"Aku tahu, kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Ginny mendengus kesal membuat Draco tertawa kecil lalu lelaki pirang itu berdiri dan mengambil jus jeruk dingin dari dalam lemari es kecil didalam ruangannya, memberikannya pada Ginny.

"Wanita tadi.. kupikir Mione sudah menceritakannya padamu bukan? Mengingat kalian berdua sangat dekat." Draco kembali duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan menatap Ginny yang mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia begitu menginginkanku. Lihatlah ia terus menerus mengawasi kita, seperti anjing penjaga." Draco menoleh sedikit kearah pintu dan matanya menangkap Sophia berdiri didepan ruangannya seperti ingin mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan Draco pada gadis berambut merah didepannya itu.

"Jadi sepertinya benar kalau kalian sekarang... tahulah." Ginny tertawa kecil, Draco mengangguk, paham akan perkataan Ginny. "Aku tak akan memberitahu Harry atau Ron mengenai hal ini. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jadi sasaran amukan mereka berdua. Lagi pula kalian belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, kan? Aku permisi dulu, Malfoy. Waktuku terbatas. Aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts pukul tujuh. Aku harus menagih cerita lengkap soal kalian berdua dari Hermione."

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengunci pintu ruangannya begitu Ginny pergi. Ia melihat Sophia menghampiri Ginny yang sepertinya ingin menginterogasinya soal percakapannya dengan dirinya tadi. Perkataan Ginny Weasley tadi agak menempel dikepalanya. Benar, dia dan Hermione belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia akan meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya, tentu saja. Setelah gadisnya itu memberitahu Ethan soal perasaannya.

Ginny tidak begitu heran ketika melihat Sophia dengan terburu buru menghampirinya yang sedang menunggu didepan lift dan menanyainya, 'apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Draco Malfoy tadi?' Ginny menoleh kearah _name tag_ milik wanita itu. "Maaf, tetapi pembicaraanku dengan Malfoy, bukanlah urusanmu, Talbot."

Ginny kemudian memasuki lift dan meninggalkan wanita itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

xxx

To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling

I only own the plot and some characters you didnt know

Happy Reading!

11

xxx

Well, seems like i have to apologize again for late updating this ff. I'm still—taking care for Group assignment and individual assigment from lecturer now. Sebenarnya sih alasan terbesarnya karena adik adik saya lagi libur dan stay dirumah seharian. Actually i wrote this fanfict on pc, i dont have netbook or laptop. Jadi ya dengan layar pc yang besar, dan tidak bisa dipindah sesuka hati, adik adik saya pasti bisa baca apa yang sedang saya tulis dan saya paling gasuka tulisan saya dibaca sama keluarga. Jadi saya harus curi curi kesempatan untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Pas adik adik saya tidur siang atau malam pas adik adik saya sudah tidur. I'm so sooorry—again.

Kazamuchi: waduh, banyak yang gasuka sama Sophia ya.. sedih saya /nggak keke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Riska662: waduh, saya gaada akun line.. storagenya nggak cukup keke terimakasih sudah menawarkan, terimakasih juga sudah review! ^^

Puma178: Waduh saya telat update lagi. maaf yaaa.. terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Hans: ini update, terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Bluesweetpink: updatenya tidak kilat, huhu i'm sorry. Terimakasih reviewnya!^^

Anggraini M: maafin updatenya tidak cepat huhu kamu nggak nyebelin kok kekeke saya juga suka gitu /writer sekaligus reader xD/ terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Desika13: ya begitulah, agak complicated memang xD terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Ranchan: Blaise dan Theo datang chap depan kok x3 terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Allendra Schneider: Usul dipergunakan kekeke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Albavica: 10 days after chapter 10 keke i'm so sorry. Terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Shaquillazeeva: sudah tahu kok abang winchesternya kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!^^

Puput: iya bener. Pemeran antagonis sinetron kayak gini.. apa saya yang kebanyakan nonton sinetron ya keke terimakasih reviewnya!^^

Staecia: Sebenernya kalau reader benci sama tokoh antagonis harusnya bagus—kan? Kekeke terimakasih reviewnya!^^

Nara: biar saja dia ketabrak sama karmanya sendiri /apa kekeke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Tenshi Kazenna: i wont discontinue this fanfict kekeke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Nuruko03: ini updating! Terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

RyuuSei428: Bukan Cuma papa Malfoy, mama Malfoy juga merestui kok kekeke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Ayuniejung: kaitan apa yaa kekeke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

Aquadewi: calon ibu mertua sudah komentar nih keke terimakasih reviewnya! ^^

xxx

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai ujian akhir semester esok hari?" tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione tenggelam dibalik tumpukan-tumpukan buku tebal. Gadisnya itu masih saja gadis yang mementingkan nilai, bahkan didunia muggle sekalipun. " _Come on, dont ignore me.. i feel unwell and need your attention.._ " Draco merajuk sembari duduk disebelah Hermione dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu gadis itu.

Hermione tertawa kecil sebelum menutup bukunya dan menoleh kearah Draco yang masih berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. "Bukan esok hari, Draco. Aku memang sudah beberapa hari ini sedang ujian akhir semester. Aku selalu tak bisa belajar dirumah karena kau terus menerus merajuk minta kuperhatikan. Jadi setiap pagi aku menghabiskan beberapa jam diperpustakaan untuk belajar." Hermione mengusap rambut pirang Draco, meminta pengertian lelaki itu. "Tetapi untuk ujian mata kuliah esok hari, tolong biarkan aku belajar. Mata kuliah ini sangat sulit, aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku untuk tidak belajar. Aku akan memanjakanmu sepulang ujian besok. besok adalah hari terakhir ujianku."

Draco akhirnya mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Hermione tenggelam dibalik buku-bukunya. Padahal mereka berdua seumuran tetapi entah mengapa jarak umur mereka seperti sangat jauh. Ketika Hermione membicarakan tugas tugas dan mata kuliah, Draco membicarakan rapat dengan investor dan bagaimana caranya agar memenangkan hati Investor. Mereka berdua seperti ada dilevel yang berbeda. "Kalau kau sudah selesai memakan buku-buku itu beritahu aku. Aku juga ingin diperhatikan," ujar Draco sembari mengambil segelas jus jeruk, membuat Hermione terkekeh pelan.

Draco sebenarnya sangat menunggu hari libur Hermione untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan atau minimal mempersiapkan pesta natal bersama dan mengundang teman teman Hogwarts mereka untuk datang. Tentu saja minus Potter dan Ron demi kelancaran pesta natal mereka. "Mione,"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau membuat pesta natal disini?" Tanya Draco sembari menatap Hermione dari pantry. Jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Hermione, ia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak meminta perhatian Hermione dan akan berakhir mengganggu gadis itu belajar. "Aku akan undang Blaise, Theo, Pans, dan kau boleh mengundang Weasley nomor tujuh dan Lovegood dan siapapun yang kau kehendaki kecuali Potter dan Weasley nomor enam."

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku sejenak lalu memandang ruang televisi diapartemen mereka berdua. "Boleh. Akupun tidak ingin mengundang Harry dan Ron. Mereka akan langsung emosi begitu melihatmu. Bahkan jika kau tidak melakukan apapun, mereka akan tetap emosi ketika melihatmu." Hermione terkekeh dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Draco mendengus kesal. "Itulah kenapa. Ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua." Draco lalu mengambil handphonenya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Aku begitu lelah hari ini, Mione. Aku sepertinya akan tidur lebih awal."

Hermione memperhatikan Draco sampai lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Draco akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin karena lelaki itu sekarang sedang mengurus proyek barunya di Ankara, Turki. Proyek Pattayanya sudah selesai dan berhasil, kini dia harus mengembangkan proyeknya di Turki sesuai dengan rencana tahunan perusahaan. Draco agak malang sebenarnya. Dia menjadi CEO ditahun ketika Malfoy Corps sudah merencanakan banyak proyek. Akibatnya dia mengurus begitu banyak hal dan kelelahan. Apalagi dengan kondisi dimana asistennya tidak lagi bekerja dengan benar, Draco menanggung bebannya sendirian.

xxx

"Ah, aku tidak suka disupiri oleh wanita." Keluh Draco yang agak berontak ketika Hermione mendudukkannya dikursi penumpang dan memasangkan lelaki itu sabuk pengaman. "Aku masih bisa menyetir, Mione. Aku hanya kelelahan sedikit."

Hermione lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Demi Draco yang sedang kelelahan, hari ini, Hermione akan mengantarnya kekantor, lalu mengunjungi Draco dijam makan siang. Membawakannya makanan jadi lelaki itu tidak perlu beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya sama sekali. "Biarkan aku mengurusmu hari ini. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Meskipun sempat protes, Draco tertidur sepanjang jalan menuju kantornya. _Apanya yang kelelahan sedikit_. Pikir Hermione sambil menyalakan _heater_ ketika Draco agak batuk-batuk. Gadis itu memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran Malfoy Corps lalu membangunkan Draco. "Apakah aku harus mengantar keruanganmu?"

"Tidak perlu." Draco menarik Hermione kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk gadis itu erat plus mencium bibir merah muda Hermione lembut. Tidak peduli banyak karyawan lalu lalang disekitar mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untukmu." Ujar Hermione sembari masuk kedalam mobil dan menurunkan kaca untuk mendadahi Draco yang baru saja akan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan mendadahi Hermione.

xxx

"Mione? Mione!" Ethan mengejar Hermione yang sudah siap dibelakang setir setelah memasukkan sekotak penuh makanan sehat yang ia beli direstoran lalu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar gerbang kampus membuat Ethan harus berlari mengejarnya. "Kau—mau kemana?" tanya Ethan sambil terengah engah setelah Hermione menyadari dirinya dikejar Ethan dan akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya, menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Oh, ini. Malfoy agak tidak enak badan.. jadi aku sebagai kawannya sudah berjanji padanya akan mengantarkan makanan siang untuknya..." Hermione menunjuk kotak makanan disebelahnya, agak terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Ethan khawatir lelaki itu meminta ikut dan tentu saja akan gagal menyembunyikan kalau dirinya dan Draco Malfoy sudah—begitu intim. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tetapi melihat kau sudah ada janji dengan Malfoy.. sebaiknya aku makan sendirian.." Ethan menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Hermione cepat, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. "Sampai nanti, _dear_."

Hermione termenung dijoknya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Malfoy Corps. "Apa aku harus memberitahu Ethan perasaanku yang sebenarnya?" gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan. Bernarasi sendiri soal apa yang akan terjadi jika dia memberitahu Ethan perasaannya. "Aku akan kehilangan teman mengobrol. Aku akan kehilangan teman makan siang, teman bekerja kelompok, teman diskusi—Argh mengapa hal ini bisa menjadi begitu membingungkan?!"

xxx

"Draco Malfoy, jawab aku! Kenapa kau mencium bibir gadis penyihir itu!" Sophia menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan Draco, memaksa lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa dia yang membuatmu mengacuhkanku? Kau tidur dengannya? Apa dia lebih hebat dariku? Draco Malfoy!"

Draco memijit-mijit keningnya lelah. Dia tidak bisa berkonsetrasi untuk membuat rencana pembangunan proyek Turki yang harus diserahkannya pada investor sore ini. Kepalanya pening, dia terus menerus meminta Shane mengantarkannya kopi karena ia tetap mengantuk tak peduli berapa gelas yang sudah ia minum. Dan terlalu banyak meminum kopi membuat peningnya makin menjadi-jadi. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Soph. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan.." Draco berkata agak keras dengan tampang memelas, meminta Sophia berhenti mengganggunya.

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari lift agak terkejut melihat Sophia yang menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan Draco. "Merlin..." kata-kata Hermione agak tercekat. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menjadi agak ragu. Entah apa yang membuatnya ketakutan melihat Sophia. Ia hanya mematung didepan lift. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baru saja Hermione akan berbalik kembali masuk kedalam lift, seseorang keluar dari dalamnya dan agak mengejutkan gadis berambut cokelat itu. Seketika, Sophia menjadi kaku, seseorang melemparkan sihir pada wanita itu.

"Wanita sepertimu ingin menjadi seorang Malfoy?" seseorang itu berjalan mendekati Sophia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak tahu siapa yang dihadapinya. "Tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy." Ucapnya tajam lalu meninggalkan Sophia yang masih terbujur kaku didepan ruangan Draco.

Hermione menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya dengan takjub. Ia baru saja akan melanggar aturan yang dibuat Prof McGonagall untuk membereskan Sophia yang mengganggu lelakinya bekerja. Untunglah.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam saja disitu? Kemari, nak."

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berjalan keruangan Draco yang dibuka dengan sihir oleh orang itu. Hermione sempat menoleh kearah Sophia yang meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri. Setelah berada didalam ruangan Draco, ia jadi serba salah. "Selamat siang, Mrs. Malfoy." Sapa Hermione gugup sambil meletakkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja.

Narcissa Malfoy, tersenyum pada Hermione dan menepuk sofa disebelahnya, meminta Hermione untuk duduk. Hermione dengan segera duduk disebelah ibu dari lelakinya itu. Tak cukup Lucius Malfoy, kini Narcissa datang berkunjung dan mengejutkannya dengan sikap ramah mereka.

Setelah meminum ramuan obat khas keluarga Malfoy, Draco bergabung dengan ibu dan gadisnya duduk disofa. Ramuan obat keluarganya itu pahitnya luar biasa, tetapi manjurnya pun luar biasa. Ia merasa agak segar setelah meminumnya. "Apa yang membawamu kesini, _mum_?" tanya Draco sembari tersenyum melihat Hermione yang agak gugup duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Aku sudah mendengar soal asistenmu. Aku hanya datang untuk menakut-nakutinya. Aku juga dengar kau sedang tidak enak badan.." Narcissa tertawa lalu menoleh kearah Hermione dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau pasti terkejut.. aku minta maaf sudah mengagetkanmu."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum agak canggung.

"Kau tahu, nak. Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy." Narcissa mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya, sesekali menepuk-nepuknya. "Orang bilang, menjadi seorang Malfoy adalah takdir. Terkadang, walaupun orang tidak kenal, ketika melihat saja mereka bisa tahu 'dia pasti seorang Malfoy' dan jalang didepan pintu itu? Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Malfoy."

Hermione hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Narcissa. Memang, sekali Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Tak peduli bagaimana rupamu, jika kau seorang Malfoy, orang akan tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Tunggu. Apakah Maksud Narcissa, dirinya terlihat seperti seorang Malfoy atau sebaliknya? Apakah Narcissa juga mengakui Hermione sebagai muggle yang hebat seperti Lucius?

"Bagaimanapun, tolong jaga Draco dengan baik." Narcissa tersenyum pada Hermione dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan mengurus wanita itu, kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang mulai sekarang, anakku."

Hermione tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat Narcissa yang begitu ramah dan baik hati padanya. Ginny akan sangat terkejut jika tahu bagaimana Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy memperlakukannya bagai calon menantu. "Untunglah ibumu datang, Draco.."

"Aku sudah mau pingsan tadi karena Sophia terus saja menggedor pintu ruanganku." Draco mengusap usap rambut Hermione.

Hermione lalu membuka kotak makanan yang dibawanya sejak tadi. "Sudah agak dingin, tapi aku yakin masih enak. Makanlah.."

"Suapi aku?"

xxx

Sophia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan ketika Narcissa menyeretnya kelantai tujuh, tempat para karyawan biasa bekerja. Banyak bilik komputer berjajar, dan Narcissa menempatkannya disalah satu bilik tersebut. Semua karyawan memperhatikannya, dan bertanya-tanya siapakah wanita yang menyeret Sophia itu?

"Mulai sekarang tempatmu disini." Narcissa menatap Sophia yang menundukkan kepalanya. Malu? Marah? Sepertinya keduanya bercampur menjadi satu. Wanita itu tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. Apalagi dengan keadaan semua mata memandangnya. "Kubur impianmu untuk menjadi seorang Malfoy, Talbot. Kau tidak mau jadi bulan-bulananku seumur hidupmu, bukan? Bekerjalah dengan baik. Kau seharusnya masih bersyukur karena aku tak memecatmu."

Setelah Narcissa pergi, Sophia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang akan mengata-ngatainya. Dia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan pergi ketangga darurat, mengangkat telepon seseorang.

"Siapa bilang Draco Malfoy menolakku? Dia hanya agak ragu dan seorang gadis polos menggodanya. Dia akan kembali padaku. Aku bisa jamin hal itu." Sophia memoles lipstiknya yang agak pudar terhapus tangannya sendiri. "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah? Tidak. Dan aku takkan pernah kembali padamu."

xxx

Beberapa hari ini, Hermione sudah mulai libur semester. Agak singkat memang. Ia hanya diberi waktu libur sekitar tiga minggu dan dia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya sendirian di apartemen karena Draco tentu saja tidak libur dan sesekali mengunjungi Draco karena ia begitu kesepian.

Tak jarang pula Ethan menghubunginya dan mengajaknya hangout bersama, bahkan mengajak gadis itu untuk menghabiskan waktu natal berdua, pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh dan mengadakan pesta natal. Hanya mereka berdua. Hermione menolak halus tawaran Ethan dengan alasan ia akan mengunjungi orangtuanya selama liburan natal.

Hermione menatap kalender dikamarnya-sekaligus kamar Draco- Hermione telah memboyong lemarinya kedalam kamar Draco, ia juga meminta Ginny datang dan menyihir tempat tidur dikamarnya menjadi sofa dan memindahkan meja kerja Draco kekamarnya. Kini mereka sudah resmi tidur dikamar yang sama- dan menyadari seminggu lagi, ia akan mengadakan pesta natal dengan mengundang beberapa teman-teman Hogwartsnya.

Hermione yang sedang kasmaran, lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari resep resep lalu pergi ke supermaket dan memasak makanan untuk Draco. Ia benar-benar begitu ingin mendengar pujian dari Draco. Membuatnya senang ketika pulang kerumah, dan mengatakan 'Kau hebat, sayang'. Seperti hari ini, Hermione pergi ke supermaket dan berbelanja setelah mencari resep di internet.

Hermione memindahkan belanjaannya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri dan menelepon Draco, memastikan kapan lelakinya akan pulang dan makan malam bersama dengan dirinya. "Draco, jam berapa kau akan pulang hari ini?" Hermione berjalan masuk kedalam lift dan memencet angka 12, tempat apartemennya dan apartemen Draco berada. "Apa? Tidak akan pulang? Kau akan lembur dikantor?".

Hening. Hermione mendengarkan penjelasan Draco dengan seksama. "Jadi, aku harus tidur sendirian malam ini? Kau tahu aku paling suka tidur dipelukanmu.." rajuk Hermione.

Terdengar suara kekehan Draco dari telepon, Hermione me- _load speaker_ handphonenya agar ia bisa mengobrol dengan Draco meskipun ia tidak menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga karena belanjaannya begitu banyak dan agak sulit kalau ia harus terus menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga.

" _Hanya malam ini, sayang. Aku akan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali dan memelukmu dari belakang."_

Pintu lift terbuka, Hermione berjalan keluar, fokusnya masih kepada handphone ditangannya. Ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Draco. "Baiklah. _I love you_ , Draco."

" _I love you too, Mione. Baik-baik dirumah sampai aku pulang, will you?"_

Setelah itu, Hermione mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menyimpan benda segi empat itu disaku. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan belanjaannya terjatuh seketika.

"Ethan...?"

xxx

Setelah menyediakan dua cangkir cokelat panas, Hermione duduk didepan Ethan, wajahnya tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap lelaki itu setelah ketahuan punya hubungan dengan Draco Malfoy dan tidak memberinya jawaban atas perasaannya pada Ethan.

"Jadi kau dan Malfoy...?" Ethan menatap lurus kearah Hermione yang tertunduk didepannya, tidak berani menatapnya sama sekali. Ethan menghela nafas lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan dan meminta Hermione menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Hermione menatap Ethan lalu berkata sedikit gugup dengan suara yang pelan. Sangat pelan. "A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan seorang teman. Aku tahu aku salah. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak lama."

Ethan menghela nafas, lagi. membuat Hermione lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya, terserang rasa bersalah pada lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya beberapa bulan ini. "Aku tadinya mengunjungimu untuk mengajakmu berkencan malam ini. Ada film bagus yang baru diputar di bioskop. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa mengajakmu sekarang. Atau besok, atau besoknya lagi."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Ethan tersenyum pada Hermione. "Maksudku, ya. Tentu saja aku marah."

Hermione bergidik ngeri. Tak ada yang lebih seram dibandingkan dengan orang yang marah padamu dan mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. menakutkan. Seperti kemarahannya sudah sampai dipuncak kepala, dan orang itu menahannya habis habisan. Kau tak tahu kapan ia akan meledak.

"Tetapi aku bukan lelaki yang kekanakkan, Mione." Ethan mengusap rambut Hermione dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Aku akan mengambilmu kembali."

"Hm?"

"Aku bercanda. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Malfoy." Ethan lalu berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya, berjalan kearah pintu. Diikuti Hermione dibelakangnya. "Beritahu aku kalau Malfoy menyakitimu. Aku tak akan segan meninjunya."

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengantar lelaki itu sampai pintu lift. "Apa kita tetap—"

"Berteman? Tentu saja." Ethan memencet tombol turun dan menatap Hermione yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan begitu mata mereka berdua bertemu. "Apa kau sudah tidur—dengan Malfoy?"

"Kami hanya.. tidur satu kamar."

"Kau bercanda. Malfoy tidak menyentuhmu?" Ethan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan Heran. Dimatanya ada sorot pedih. Seperti ia terpukul, sakit hati. Dan itulah yang membuat Hermione masih saja merasa tidak enak pada Ethan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tak mau memaksaku melakukannya. Dia menghargai kali pertamaku. Jika aku menginginkannya, ia akan melakukannya."

"Apa kau—" Ethan menutup mulutnya disambut dengan anggukan Hermione. "Wow, Mione. Kau pasti seorang yang kutu buku.. wanita sekarang banyak yang memberikannya pada sembarang orang, kau tahu, _one night stand_. tetapi kau—aku iri dengan Malfoy."

Hermione tersenyum sedikit mendengar pujian Ethan. Sejujurnya, sikap Ethan yang tak terlalu berlebihan seperti inilah yang ia inginkan. Ethan menerima hubungannya dengan Draco, dan tetap mau berteman dengannya. Meskipun merasa bersalah, ia agak lega sekarang, seperti bebannya sudah terangkat.

Pintu lift terbuka, Ethan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift dan mendadahi Hermione sampai pintu tertutup. Ethan tertawa begitu lift berjalan turun. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari tertawa. " _Damn._ " Umpatnya pelan. "Finally. Hermione dan Malfoy. Mengapa aku harus menunggu mereka untuk jatuh cinta satu sama lain begitu lama. Dia bilang tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Malfoy. _Damn_."

Ethan melangkah keluar dari dalam lift begitu lift tiba dilantai satu. Ia berjalan keluar gedung apartemen dan menatap kearah bangunan bertingkat itu. "Mau gadis polos ataupun jalang, tak ada bedanya."

xxx

"Ada yang datang hari ini?"

Belum habis kekagetan Hermione setelah tertangkap basah oleh Ethan hari ini, ditambah lagi dengan Draco yang tiba tiba masuk kedalam apartemen ketika ia sedang memakai masker diruang televisi. "Bukannya kau... lembur?"

Draco menarik masker dari wajah Hermione turun dan mengecup bibir gadisnya itu. "Ya. Tetapi aku membatalkannya. Mione—kau—" Draco memisahkan bibir mereka berdua setelah tersadar apa yang dikenakan gadisnya itu dan matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap Hermione dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama terpisah darimu." Draco mencium bibir gadis itu lagi, kali ini menciumnya dalam. Draco menggendong Hermione dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka.

"Turunkan aku, aku harus berganti pakaian." Hermione berbisik pelan sembari memegang handuknya, menahan agar benda itu tidak terlepas atau merosot. Hermione baru saja mandi dan ia biasanya memakai masker setelah berpakaian, tetapi hari itu ia memakai masker sebelum berpakaian. Karena Draco mengatakan ia akan lembur. Siapa yang menyangka kalau lelaki itu membatalkan lemburnya dan pulang lebih cepat?

"Kau membuatku keras." Bisik Draco sembari menurunkan Hermione diatas tempat tidur dan mencium leher gadis itu lembut. Sesekali menggigitnya dan menghisapnya membuat bekas kemerahan dileher gadisnya itu.

Hermione ingin memberontak- Apakah Draco dan Aku akan berhubungan seks? Draco bilang ia akan menunggu hingga Aku siap? Apakah perkataannya hanya sebuah omong kosong? Atau Draco memang hanya menginginkan tubuhku? Banyak pikiran yang datang dipikiran Hermione.

Sejujurnya sentuhan sentuhan Draco, kecupan kecupan pria itu tidaklah buruk. Malah terasa sangat menyenangkan dan memabukkan ia ingin lebih, tetapi Hermionenya ingin Draco menepati perkataannya. lelaki harus menepati perkataannya, bukan begitu? "Aah—Draco? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau—" baru saja Hermione akan protes, Draco menghentikan aktifitasnya dileher Hermione, membuat gadis itu menatap lelaki pirang dihadapannya heran.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku akan menepati janjiku." Draco tersenyum pada Hermione. "Hanya saja—aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupimu. Pakai pakaianmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Draco yang berkeringat menahan keinginannya sendiri menjadi pemandangan bagi Hermione. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambut yang berantakan, kemeja kusut yang sudah terbuka tiga atau empat kancing teratas dan keringat di leher dan dada lelaki itu.

"Mione?"

"Y-ya?" Pikiran Hermione kembali ketempatnya. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil pakaiannya, lalu masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Bibirnya tersenyum. Draco adalah lelaki yang menepati janji. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat bekas kemerahan dilehernya, ia begitu senang. _Draco gives me lot of kissmarks on the neck._ Tunggu. Bukankah Draco bilang dia membuatnya keras—?

Hermione berjalan keluar ruang ganti dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu kamar mandi. Draco bilang ia akan mandi untuk menghilangkan penat. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara lenguhan Draco- tertutup oleh suara air Shower yang terus dinyalakan oleh lelaki itu. Hermione agak merasa bersalah, ia membiarkan lelakinya memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dirinyalah yang membuat Draco _horny_.

"Ethan datang hari ini." Ucap Hermione begitu Draco keluar dari dalam ruang ganti dan duduk disebelahnya di atas tempat tidur.

" _Damn_ , Mione. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Pantas aku melihat dua cangkir cokelat panas diatas meja pantry begitu aku masuk tadi." Tanya Draco tajam. Seolah olah Hermione telah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

xxx

To Be Continued.


End file.
